Seven years later
by GloomyMoodsAndInspiration
Summary: Carol ist schon seit fast sieben Jahren in Südafrika. Ben erzählt Alex, dass es in seiner "Kirchengruppe" ein neues Mtglied gibt und sorgt damit für ein paar Probleme.
1. Chapter 1

Carol ist jetzt schon seit knappen sieben Jahren weg. Ben ist zwölf. In seiner Kirchengruppe gibt es einen Neuzugang. Ein kleines Mädchen welches sechs Jahre und zweieinhalb Monate alt ist. Ben erzählt von ihr.

(Alex Sichtweise)

„Mom, bei uns in der Kirchengruppen haben wir wen neues." Informierte mich Ben beim Abendessen. Ich schaute von meinem Teller auf. Momentan gab es keinen Fall, so dass wir endlich mal gemeinsam essen konnten.

„Schonwieder?" fragte ich. „Vor einer Woche hattet ihr doch erst den letzten neuen."

Ich beobachtete wie Ben versuchte seine Nudeln aufzurollen. „Mm, das stimmt. Aber diesmal ist es ein kleines Mädchen." Er steckte sich den kleinen Nudelklumpen in den Mund und kaute darauf herum. „Alter oder Größe?" fragte ich. Bei Ben war das so eine Sache…

„Naja, sie sagte, dass sie sechs Jahre und noch was, ich glaub ein paar Monate wär. Von der Größe könnte sie auch als sieben durchgehen. Und sie kann sich Dinge sehr gut merken. Als ich zum Schluss noch mal den Pfarrer gefragt habe, er hat´s wiederholt, kam sie dann und sagte, das stimme nicht ganz. Dann hat sie die Rede Wortgetreu wiedergegeben." Er hielt kurz inne und ich lachte.

„Das nennt sich Eidetisches Gedächtnis, es kann vererbt werden oder auch so auftreten. Reagiert auf Stimuli-das was man hört. Derjenige kann es dann selbst nach ein paar Tagen Wort für Wort wiederholen." Erklärte ich ihm und wickelte meine Nudeln auf.

„Hat sie auch gesagt…" murmelte Ben verlegen.

„Tja so was gibt's wirklich. Wie heißt sie denn?" ich steckte mir die Nudeln in den Mund.

„Es war ein komischer Name…Cathy An/ Ancatherine. Der Nachname war irgendwas mit J… vielleicht Jackson. Ich weiß nicht." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Es ist aber ein schöner Name, bestimmt sehr selten." Bemerkte ich und trank mein Glas aus.

„Ja, sie sagt sie seien erst aus Johannesburg hierhergezogen."

„Südafrika? Das ist aber ein großer Umzug. Und dann auch noch so ein Industriestädtchen wie Bradfield…" langsam schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Wie sieht sie denn aus?" wollte ich fragen, kam aber nicht einmal zum Fragewort, unsere Klingel unterbrach mich.

„Ich komme." Rief ich zur Tür und stand umständlich auf. Konnte ich nicht wenigstens heute etwas Zeit mit meinem Sohn verbringen?

„Tony!" unwillkürlich wich ich etwas zurück als er vor mir stand. Jeden hätte ich erwartet, nur nicht Tony.

„Abend Alex, störe ich?" fragte er.

„Nein, wir haben uns nur gerade unterhalten. Ben und ich. Was gibt's?"

„Ich hab Stromausfall." Scherzte er. „Nein, ich hab ein paarmal angerufen, weil ich sagen wollte, das ich in den nächsten paar Wochen wahrscheinlich sehr viel mit der Uni am Hals haben werde und falls du ein Profil bräuchtest könnte ich nur ab 20 Uhr. Es hat aber niemand abgenommen, nicht mal der Anrufbeantworter ging ran, da war ich besorgt." Gab er schließlich zu.

Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Jaja, als ob wir einfach abhauen würden…weit weg… ohne Kontakt… ohne Vorwarnung…" ich ließ meine Stimme düster werden, dann sprach ich wieder normal. „willst du reinkommen, Ben hat Nudeln gekocht."

Kaum saß Tony fragte Ben. „Tony, wo genau liegt eigentlich Johannesburg? Und wie weit ist es von hier entfernt?"

„Johannesburg, ja?" Ben nickte.

„Mal überlegen, du musst mit deinen Gedanken aus England raus…Richtung Mitteleuropa, dann nach Afrika runter. Ganz an die Südspitze. Dieses Land da unten heißt Südafrika, und in Südafrika musst du etwas Ost-nördlich gehen. Oder südwestlich von Pretoria. Oder so ca. 25° südlich des Äquators und 28° östliche Länge. 942 Tausend Kilometer, plus minus 500. So sicher bin ich mir da nicht." Endete er und wandte sich den Nudeln zu.

Ich hatte bei Tonys Schilderung vergessen den Tisch weiter abzuräumen. So präzise hätte ich das nur mit Karte hinbekommen. Doch ich kommentierte sein Verhalten nicht. Eine Sache die bei Tony Hill undurchschaubar war, war sein Verhalten und die Persönlichkeit, die es darstellte.

„Wie kommst du auf Johannesburg?" wollte Tony wissen.

„Wir haben eine Neue bei unserer Kirchengruppe. Sie ist mit ihrer Mom von dort hierhergezogen."

„Nur die Mutti?" Vielleicht konnte ich ihr ja helfen sich hier einzugewöhnen. Sie war alleinerziehend und eine komplett neue Stadt…

„Hat sie gesagt aber mehr nicht. Echt verschlossen wenn du mich fragst, selbst für ihr Alter." Warf Ben ein.

„Schau doch Ben, sie sind neu, würdest du dich dem ersten fremden anvertrauen?" fragte Tony. „Die Reaktion ist nur natürlich. Außerdem glaube ich, dass ihre Mutter sehr auf ihre Sicherheit bedacht ist, wenn sie alleinerziehend ist-mehr als wenn beide Elternteile zusammen wären."

Schon wieder hatte er was zum Analysieren gefunden.

Ich seufzte.


	2. Chapter 2

(Carol)

Da waren wir also. Wieder zurück. _Zuhause._ Schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Nach knappen sieben Jahren Johannesburg, kein Kontakt, nur Cathy und ich. Aber damit war es jetzt vorbei. Cathy wurde alt genug zu merken, dass mir etwas fehlte. Sie sollte wissen wer.

Vielleicht war meine Entscheidung damals nach Südafrika zu gehen nicht die beste, sie war aber notwendig. Ich wollte raus aus diesem Emotionalem Chaos, wollte weiter meine Theorien aufstellen und durchsetzen. Ich hatte Angst dass unsere Beziehung-und vielleicht auch Freundschaft-darunter langsam und qualvoll zerbrechen könnte. Darum zog ich den Schlussstrich. Damals endgültig. Heute-ich weiß nicht, unbedeutend. Ich werde mich nicht verändern. Oder meine Gefühle in dieser Hinsicht. Dank Tony bin ich Emotional an Bradfield gebunden. Ein paar Monate später, achteinhalb um genau zu sein, kam ein körperliche dazu. Meine kleine Cathy. Immer wenn sie mich fordernd anschaute kamen mir beinahe die Tränen. Ihre wunderschönen blauen Augen hatten dann den gleichen Ausdruck, wie Tony, wenn er in eine seiner Theorien übersprang. Das führte dazu, dass ich manchmal nachts leise in Tränen ausbrach oder das Bild von unserer letzten Weihnachtsfeier anstarrte anstatt zu schlafen.

Ich hatte ihr gegenüber nie erwähnt wer ihr Daddy war, noch ihr das Bild gezeigt, meistens sagte ich. „Ich weiß nicht, mein Schatz." Sie wusste dass ich log.

Ich bog in meinem Leihwagen ab, und fuhr an den immer noch vertrauten Gebäuden vorbei zur Kirche. Cathy wollte nicht, dass ich solange warte.

„Ich bin schon alt genug. Das sagst du auch immer zu dir." Hatte sie erklärt. Ich hatte ihr einen Kuss auf jede Wange gegeben und war dann losgefahren. Nun holte ich sie schon von ihrer zweiten Stunde ab.

Ich ließ den Motor aus, den Wagen in die Parklücke rollen und stieg aus. Ganz automatisch musste ich lächeln. Auf dem Vorplatz war noch keiner zu sehen. Ich lehnte mich an die Tür und wartete. In der Zeit kamen auch schon andere an. Vermutlich war ich trotz sieben Jahren ständigen Sonnenscheins die blasseste. Darunter fiel mir eine Frau auf, wahrscheinlich etwas jünger als ich, die immer wieder suchend um sich schaute. Ich hatte mit Cathy nur englisch gesprochen, weil mir klar war, dass ich nicht in Johannesburg bleiben würde. So konnte sie sich hier sehr gut intrigieren, und konnte vielleicht noch das ein oder andere lernen. Ihr Akzent war natürlich ein komplett anderer als meiner, aber sie sprach fließend und fehlerfrei.

Die Kirchenpforte ging auf und einige Kinder kamen raus. Cathy unterhielt sich mit dem Pfarrer. Viele Kinder winkten ihren Eltern zu oder verabschiedeten sich gegenseitig voneinander. Ein blonder Junge, so um die zwölf Jahre sprang gleich alle Treppen hinunter und lief auf die Frau mit braunen, langen Haaren zu. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sie gerufen, denn plötzlich drehte sie sich um und schaute ihn lächelnd an. Wenn sie doch gewusst hatte, dass ihr Sohn in der Kirche war, weshalb hatte sie sich dann immer wieder umgedreht? Sie fragte etwas und er nickte. Dann schaute sie auf und fixierte mich. Verlegen lächelte ich. „Mummy, Ben hat mich zum Essen eingeladen und dich auch." Rief Cathy und ihre Schritte kamen näher. Ben…das musste dann der Junge mit den blonden Haaren sein. Ich wandte mich ihr zu. „O, das ist ja toll. Ich werde gleich mal fragen, kommst du mit?" Ich nahm sie bei der Hand und ging langsam auf die Frau zu. Sie hatte also mich gesucht. Schon schwer jemanden zu finden, den man nicht kennt.

Als sie das sah, kam sie auch auf uns zu, mit Ben an ihrer Seite.

„Guten Tag. Ich bin Alex Fielding. Ben, mein Sohn, scheint mit Ihrer Tochter schon Freundschaft geschlossen zu haben." Alex war kleiner als ich und hatte braune Augen.

„Ich bin Carol Jordan, Cathy dürfte Ihnen dann bekannt sein. Nennen Sie mich Carol." Ich schüttelte den beiden die Hände und Alex auch uns beiden. Vielleicht wollte sie gerade etwas sagen, aber ihr Gesicht wurde für einen kurzen Moment ausdruckslos, dann irgendwie geschockt und zum Schluss schaute sie mich so an, als ob sie mich schon Jahrelang kennen würde. In meinem Gedächtnis fand sich aber nichts was ich mit dem Namen Alex Fielding in Verbindung bringen konnte.

„Stimmt etwas nicht?" fragte ich besorgt und schaute um mich.

„Nein…alles in Ordnung. Sie sind aus Johannesburg, richtig?"

Ich nickte. Sie wusste was, was ich nicht wusste, und das machte mir Sorgen.

„Auch wenn ich noch nie da unten war, würde ich sagen, dass ihr Akzent mehr in den Londoner Raum passt." Stellte sie fest.

Ich seufzte. „Das stimmt. Ist aber nicht das was sie wirklich wissen wollen, oder?"

Sie schnitt kurz eine Grimasse, holte tief Luft und erklärte ihren Gesichtsausdruck. „Richtig, ich arbeite hier bei der Polizei. DI Fielding. Ihre Nachfolgerin, wenn man es so betrachtet." Ich merkte wie mir meine Gesichtszüge entglitten, sofort erbaute ich wieder meine Maske. Was für ein Zufall…

„Lernen wir uns doch noch kennen."

Zum Schluss hatten wir uns auf Du und Freitag um 18 Uhr geeinigt. Ich wusste nicht wie oder warum, aber irgendwie fand ich eine Ausrede für diesen Tag. Eine innere Stimme hatte Angst, sich vor vollendete Tatsachen zu stellen und zu Tony zu gehen. Der Gedanke, was, wenn er vorbeikommt-?- reichte aus um einen Rückzieher zu machen. Alles sollte mal früher oder später geklärt werden, doch dies würde ich gern auf später verschieben. Sehr viel Später.


	3. Chapter 3

(Tony)

Ich drückte auf die Klingel und hoffte insgeheim, dass doch niemand da war. Ben hatte Alex überredet, dass ich heute- Freitag -vorbeikommen sollte. Zum Abendbrot. Mir sagte er, dass er meine Hilfe bräuchte. Sie selbst schien geteilter Meinung zu sein…

Keine Zehn Sekunden später machte Ben auf. „Tony, da bist du ja! Ich habe gewartet, du musst unbedingt mit Cathy reden, mir sagt sie nichts über sich und Mom verrät mir auch kein bisschen, obwohl sie alles weiß."

„Auf was bezieht sich alles?" fragte ich. Seine Betonung des Wortes _alles_ hatte mich etwas verwirrt. Und wer ist Cathy? Bestimmt, die Neue aus seinen Kirchenkurs.

„Alles, von A bis Z." Aha, er wusste es selbst nicht.

„Na Ben, lässt du Tony noch rein? Ich will Cathy gegen 7 nach Hause bringen." Hörten wir Alex erklären.

„So früh schon?" kam eine enttäuschte Stimme. Sie war hell und klar, mit einem Akzent den ich nicht recht identifizieren konnte.

„Ja, deine Mummy wollte es so."

„Och Menno." Hörte ich sie quengeln.

„Na dann komm." Sagte Ben und zog mich wortwörtlich rein.

Als ich das kleine Mädchen sah, musste ich unwillkürlich wieder an Carol denken. Gut, ich musste immer an sie denken, aber das gestand ich mir nicht allzu gern ein. Die kleine schaute auf und fragte.

„Du bist Tony, oder? Ben hat mir schon ganz viel von dir erzählt. Er hat mir gesagt, dass es nicht schlimm ist, wenn ich du sage, das ist es doch nicht, oder?" Entweder hatte sie wahnsinnig schnell unsere Sprache gelernt oder schon in Johannesburg als Muttersprache nur Englisch gehabt.

„Nein, das ist nicht schlimm…Mm, können wir nach dem Abendessen reden, über das was Ben dir gesagt hat? Mir hat er gesagt, dass ich mal schauen soll, wie es in dir so aussieht. Vom Gedanklichen her." Verstand sie mein Wortgewirr überhaupt? Jedenfalls schaute sie mich weiter klar an.

„Du bist wirklich Psychologe? Ben hat nicht gelogen?" fragte sie weiter.

„Pfh…" machte Ben. Alex verschwand in der Küche.

„Ja, so in der Art. Ich helfe z.B. Alex, wenn sie mit der Polizei nicht weiterkommt und erstelle ein Täterprofil." Erklärte ich ruhig.

Ihre Augen blitzten auf.

„Warte…du bist ein Profiler, oder?"

Ich war doch etwas überrascht. So bekannt war meine Berufsrichtung nicht. Jedenfalls gehörte sie nicht zur Grundausbildung im Kindergarten. Weder hier noch sonst irgendwo.

„Ja, das bin ich."

„So, jetzt gibt's Essen. Ben und Cathy haben unter meiner Anleitung und dem Rezept von Cathys Mom gekocht." Alex kam mit zwei Tablettes in den Raum und platzierte sie auf dem Tisch. Der Geruch kam mir bekannt vor. Curry! Indisches Essen!

„Mm, das riecht gut. Currywurst selbstgemacht. Ich glaube, so tief wie ich jetzt in eurer Schuld stehe, komm ich gar nicht mehr vor." Ich musste lachen und erinnerte mich wieder daran wie wir immer Curry gegessen hatten. _„Was ist mit uns?" „Uns?" „Ja, Sie sagten doch in jeder Beziehung…" _ Wann haben wir dieses Gespräch geführt? Vor fast zehn Jahren, nicht wahr?

„Mein Lob an die Köche. Da können sich so manche noch ´ne Scheibe abschneiden." bedeutungsvoll schwenkte ich die Gabel hin und her. Kaum zu glauben, dass eine sechsjährige und ein zwölfjähriger so gut kochen konnten.

Alex lachte und aus den Augenwinkeln konnte ich beobachten wie Cathy grinste. Die kleine war wirklich niedlich. Sie hatte blonde, glatte, kurz über den Schultern abgeschnittene Haare. Selbst für ein Kind wirkten ihre blauen Augen sehr konzentriert und verschlüsselt. Das Essen verlief einigermaßen ruhig. Dann zwinkerte Ben Cathy kurz zu. Sie nickte. Im nächsten Moment stand Alex auf. Ich hatte was verpasst.

„Ben, kannst du mir bitte helfen." Sie begann das Besteck zusammen zu sammeln.

„Soll ich…" bot ich an und erhob mich leicht.

„Nein, du hast deine Aufgabe." Erinnerte mich Ben und stapelte die Teller aufeinander. Es waren wohl alle gegen mich. Ich seufzte.

„Na schön Cathy, wollen wir uns auf die Couch setzten?"

Sie nickte, sprang auf und saß im nächsten Moment auf der Couch. Ich setzte mich ihr gegenüber.

„Ben hat gesagt, ich soll dich fragen. Also, ich vermute mal das du aus Johannesburg kommst, stimmt´s?"

Sie nickte. „Mami sagt, dass ich da geboren bin, und ich kenne auch nur Johannesburg. Dann sind wir hierher gezogen." Sehr viel schien ihr der Umzug nicht auszumachen.

„Weißt du warum ihr hierhergezogen seid?" fragte ich.

„Nicht wirklich. Mami sagt, sie will neu anfangen, aber ich glaube es ist weil ich größer werde."

„Weil du größer wirst und mehr verstehst?"

Wieder nickte meine kleine Gefährtin. „Ja, einmal, da bin ich aufgewacht und wollte zu ihr gehen, da hab ich gesehen, dass ihr Licht noch an ist. Dann bin ich leise zur Tür geschlichen und hab gehört, dass sie leise weint. Sie weint nie; und als ich dann durch den Türspalt geschaut hab, habe ich gesehen, dass sie etwas in der Hand hält. Da hatte ich Angst und bin zurück in mein Zimmer gelaufen. Und an ihrem letzten Geburtstag hat sie immer wieder aus dem Fenster geschaut und mich gefragt: „Weißt du wie schön es jetzt in England ist?" Ich wusste nicht das es England gibt, und jetzt wohnen wir hier."

„Klingt als ob es nur dich und deine Mom gibt." Ließ ich einfallen. Ihre Mom kam dann wohl aus England.

„Immer wenn ich nach Daddy frage sagt sie: „Ich weiß nicht, mein Schatz." Aber sie lügt. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber sie lügt. Und das mag ich nicht. Wenn ich nach ihm frage lügt sie immer, wird rot und lächelt. Manchmal sagt sie, das wir mal nach Indien wollen…mit Daddy. Ich liebe Indisches Essen, weißt du? Aber ich will endlich meinen Daddy kennen lernen. Sie hat auch gesagt, wenn ich ihn treffe soll ich noch nichts sagen, sie will das machen. Warum weiß ich nicht."

Sie wollte also jemanden der sich um sie kümmert, anders als ihre Mami es tut. Plötzlich überkam mich der Drang ihr zu erzählen wie es mir ergangen war. Normalerweise schob ich so was mit Leichtigkeit zurück, aber dieses kleine Mädchen zwang mich gerade dazu ihr meine Geschichte zu erzählen…oder Teile davon.

„Weißt du, als ich klein war, hat sich nicht wirklich wer um mich gekümmert. Ich weiß auch nicht wer mein Daddy ist, meine Mutter war nie da, sie hat immer gearbeitet, sonst hat sie sich auch nicht recht um mich gekümmert. Dann gab es noch meine Großmutter, aber das einzige was uns verband war unsere Namen und eine Cremedose voller Halfpennys. Aber ich bin hier in England aufgewachsen. Kurzzeitig war ich auf einer Buchreise, aber das ist nichts geworden." Ich musste bei der Erinnerung lächeln. _„Ich find den Titel grässlich." „Ich auch."_

„Hast du lustige Geschichten mit deiner Buchreise erlebt?" fragte sie. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Die Sache mit Patrizia war bestimmt nicht lustig. _„Kann es sein, dass die amerikanische Freundin aus Kanada kommt?"_

„Nein, aber bei dir in Johannesburg muss doch was passiert sein oder?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nein, aber ich habe schon einen Kuss bekommen!" erklärte sie mir stolz. Nun strahlten ihre Augen. „Es war ein Abschiedskuss von meinem besten Freund, Daniel heißt er. Wir sind gleich alt. Er ist etwas größer als ich. Maria hat mir das Armband geschenkt. Sie hat es selbstgemacht. Schau." Sie, hab kurz ihren Arm, versank in Gedanken, dann schnappte sie aus ihrem Tagtraum. „Hast du auch schon mal einen Kuss bekommen?" Die Frage traf mich so unvorbereitet, dass ich erst einmal nichts erwidern konnte. Natürlich hatte ich schon einen bekommen, mehrere sogar. Einige würde ich gern wieder ungeschehen machen, oder am besten gleich alles was damit in Zusammenhang stand wie Angelica. Noch immer wachte ich nachts schweißgebadet auf…

„Tony!" beschwerte Cathy sich.

„Oh, tut mir leid. Aber ja, ich habe auch schon mal einen Kuss bekommen. Von einer Freundin, wir haben viel gemeinsam durchgemacht. Aber sie ist weggezogen." Auch nach Johannesburg. Fügte ich an.

„Wie heißt deine Freundin und was habt ihr gemacht?"

„Armdrücken, ich hätte beinahe gegen sie verloren. Sie hat des Öfteren verhindert, dass ich mich zum Depp mache, manchmal hat sie es auch darauf angelegt" _„Ich will aber nicht zur Heilsarmee." „Wenn Sie diese Jacke sechs Monate nicht gebraucht haben, dann brauchen Sie sie jetzt auch nicht mehr, m?"_

„…Und sie hat es geschafft mich jeden Tag aufzuziehen. Selbst schon an dem Tag, als sie mich zu ihren Ermittlungen hinzugezogen hat." Cathy schien nicht gelangweilt, sondern eher hoch interessiert. Als ich beendet hatte trat Verärgerung auf ihr Gesicht.

„Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet. Ist deine Freundin dann auch Polizistin?" Beschwerte sie sich wieder.

„Ja, das ist sie. Eine sehr gute sogar. Welche Frage?" ich wusste wirklich nichts mehr.

„Wie heißt sie, deine Freundin?" Oh.

„Carol. Carol Jordan." Es tat so gut, nach dieser Zeit ihren Namen wieder voll auszusprechen. Meine Begleiterin schaute nun auf die Tischplatte. Sie schien etwas fragen zu wollen, aber nicht zu wissen wie.

„Hast…weißt…Liebst du sie?" fragte sie so ernst, als ginge es um sie persönlich. Ich schluckte. Tat ich das?

„Ja." Es war das erste Mal, dass ich es zugab, vor mir, vor jemand anderem, aber nicht vor ihr. Einmal wäre es fast so weit gewesen, aber ein Plakat, hatte mich gerettet. Eine Pause trat ein.

„Warum…seid ihr dann nicht zusammen?" klar, dass dies für eine sechsjährige unverständlich war. Es klang fast wie eine Beschwerde.

„Unsere Arbeit hat uns zusammengebracht, …aber eine Kluft zwischen uns geschlagen, und ich weiß nicht wie ich und ob ich hinüber kann." Ich merkte selbst nicht wie sich meine Stimme veränderte, ich merkte nur, dass eine kleine Hand auf meinem Arm lag.

„Sei nicht traurig. Ich finde eure Namen klingen gut zusammen. Carol und Tony_.(In Gedanken Mom und Dad. Mummy und Daddy…)_" Nun grinste sie mich an. Sie hatte auch recht damit.

"Aber wir wollen nicht über mich reden. Wie hast du Ben kennengelernt?" Themawechsel.

„Ich bin in der Kirchengruppe, kennst du die?" Ich nickte. „Ben auch. Er fand es echt witzig das ich so ein Wort für Wort Gedächtnis habe." Wort für Wort?

„Meinst du Eidetisch?" so was war sehr selten.

„Glaub schon, Mami hat das auch. Sie sagt wir beiden sind die einzigen in der Familie."

„So, es ist um sieben. Wir müssen, sonst vertraut mir deine Mami nicht mehr." Lachte Alex und ich war froh aus dieser Zwickmühle raus zu sein.

Trotzdem schauten wir beide gleichzeitig zu Alex auf. Ben, der hinter ihr vorschaute begann zu lachen. Sie selbst grinste nur und hielt sich höflicherweise vom lachen ab. Was war los?

„Na schön, gute Nacht Tony." Sie umarmte mich so gut es ging, dann schüttelte sie Ben die Hand, umarmte ihn dann aber auch.

„Ihr könnt doch mal zu uns kommen!" schlug sie vor.

„Vielleicht, vielleicht. Hat Tony dir denn auch was Hilfreiches erzählt oder hat er dich in der Luft zerpflückt." Fragte Alex als sie Cathy mit der Jacke half.

„Er hat mir so viel geholfen… … … dass ich Mami zerpflücken kann…" sagte sie, dann wandte sie sich wieder an mich. „Tony, hast du auch ein Bild von deiner Freundin? Ich meine, dich kenne ich ja schon."

Alex sah mich schief an und Ben kicherte wieder. Ich kam mir vor, als ob jeder von uns ein Bruchteil wusste und es nur zusammen ein sinnvolles Bild ergeben würde. Trotzdem griff ich reflexartig zu meiner Brieftasche, zog sie heraus und ging auf Cathy zu.

„Da sind wir alle drauf. Es ist auf einer Bürofeier entstanden, ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wer Fotografiert hat… Schau, hier ist Paula, da Kevin, mich kennst du ja" ich schielte zu Alex hoch.

„und das, das ist Carol." Alex wandte sich leicht ab, schüttelte den Kopf und grinste wieder ein wenig.

Ich konnte erkennen wie Alex die Augen verdrehte. Heute Abend hatte sie das ungewöhnlich oft getan. Cathy starrte wie gebannt auf das Foto.

„Komm Tony, ich bring zuerst dich und dann Cathy nach Hause. Ben kommst du mit? ... Das ist ja grässlich mit euch beiden. Ihr kennt euch seit einer Stunde und seid unzertrennlich." Ich das Gefühl als ob sie ein. „Ist ja kein Wunder." Dazu nuschelte.

Dies ist ein etwas längeres Kapitel…

Schreibt mir bitte was ihr denkt!

Das nächste wird wahrscheinlich aus Alex Sicht sein.

Da ich es bisher immer vermasselt habe: Vielen Dank an Birgitta! …again, much thanks. It´s nice to get your first review.


	4. Chapter 4

(Alex)

Aus einem mir nicht ersichtlichen Grund musste ich mich den ganzen Abend davon abhalten zu kichern. Die Situation war wirklich nicht witzig:

Tony hatte einen ganzen Abend mit seiner Tochter verbracht, ohne dass er es wusste. Er wusste nicht mal dass er überhaupt Vater ist!

Wenn ich mir das jetzt so vorstelle muss ich immer noch grinsen. Irgendwie komisch.

Was wird wohl wenn er es rausbekommt? Dass er davon nichts weiß ist ja nicht ganz zuletzt Carol Jordan zu verdanken. Sie hat es immerhin geschafft ihm nichts zu sagen.

Warum genau sie wohl gegangen war? Mir hatte sie nicht alles erzählt, oder jedenfalls nicht den Teil, der für ihre Entscheidung am wichtigsten war.

In gewisser Weise war ich deswegen wütend auf sie. Wie konnte sie Tony das bloß antun? So viel ich noch weiß, viel er damals aus allen Wolken als ich ihm sagte dass sie weg war. Alle schienen es gewusst zu haben, nur er nicht. Das bedeutete, dass sie sich nicht verabschiedet hatte. Wie ein Dieb in der Nacht muss sie verschwunden sein. Nicht sehr verantwortungsbewusst, DCI Jordan, hatte ich mir gedacht und das denke ich noch immer. Sie hätte ihn wenigstens besuchen können! Oder Anrufen, mal einen Brief schreiben, irgendetwas!

Mit einem Schlag fiel mir auf, warum Tony, als er vor zwei Wochen hier klingelte so besorgt gewesen war. Ich hatte auch noch den Witz gemacht, mit keinem Kontakt und so…die Vorstellung war merkwürdig, beinahe schon unheimlich, dass er dies wirklich gedacht hat. Nun ja, ich konnte doch nicht ahnen, dass das schon mal alles wirklich passierte.

Auf der anderen Seite war es auch beeindruckend, dass sie ihm nichts gesagt hatte, fand ich. Sie hatte im stillschweigen ein Kind großgezogen.

Wenn ich so an meine Beziehungen dachte… Bei mir würde das Happy End ausbleiben, ich hasste ihn, naja so richtig war das nicht ausgedrückt. Ich konnte nicht mit ihm reden. Aber er hatte Kontakt zu Ben, was mich manchmal mehr oder weniger beruhigte und beunruhigte…

Ich fragte mich was passiert wäre, wenn Jonathan, Tonys selbstzerstörerischer Professor, schon zwei Jahre früher gekommen wäre. Wäre ich dann auch hier eingestellt worden? Gäbe es dann womöglich anstatt ACC Eden, ACC Jordan? Wäre ich dann schon DCI oder hätte ich es womöglich nicht mal aus dem Sergerant herausgeschafft? Wär Tony dann trotzdem eine Art „bester Freund" für mich?

Vielleicht, aber das waren die falschen Fragen. Was wäre wenn, wäre was, wenn was wäre -um es umständlich zu sagen. Oder einfach: Nu ist zu spät.

Zurück zu Freitagabend: Ben hatte mich überredet Tony einzuladen. Er wusste, dass ich ihm etwas verheimlichte und das wollte er herausfinden. Nach langem Diskutieren hatte ich dann Tony angerufen, und ihn gebeten auch diesen Freitag vorbeizukommen. Von dem bisschen was ich mitbekommen hatte, war Cathy ganz begeistert und Tony…sah auf eine Art und Weise fürsorglich aus, die mir selbst fremd war. Wir hatten die beiden daraufhin allein gelassen, bis kurz vor sieben. Dann musste ich Tochter und Vater voneinander trennen. Ich fand es interessant , dass Cathy bereits herausgefunden hatte in welcher Beziehung sie zueinander standen, aber Tony noch nicht. Manchmal sehen Kinderaugen mehr. Ihr wissen hatte sie preisgegeben indem sie sagte „Er hat mir so viel geholfen… … … dass ich Mami zerpflücken kann…" da hätte er es eigentlich rauskriegen müssen. War ja auch egal. Momentan stritten sich Ben und Cathy über Vor- und Nachteile von Fotos.

„Sie sind lästige Beweisstücke für Täter." Argumentierte Ben.

„Dafür, helfen sie Dinge zu Beweisen. Dass sie wirklich passiert sind." Hielt Catherine dagegen.

„Genau das meine ich ja," erklärte Ben. „ für Kriminelle sind sie total hinderlich."

„Na und? Ich bin eben nicht kriminell." Schnappte Cathy zurück.

„Ein Punkt für dich. Fotos können aber auch Missverständnisse entstehen lassen." Meinte Ben.

„Fotos kann man umändern, dann sagen sie nicht mehr die Wahrheit." Dachte Cathy laut.

„Weißt du, wenn du ein Foto fälschen willst, solltest du aufpassen, dass…" begann Ben.

Schnell warf ich einen Blick in den Rückspiegel zu Tony. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er nicht wirklich mitbekam, was gerade los war. Er starrte durch die Windschutzscheibe nach draußen.

Wenn er wüsste, was auf ihn zukommt. Immerhin war er mit Cathy sofort auf Du und Du. Sollte man ja eigentlich auch erwarten…

Doch trotzdem, ich wünschte mir doch im zu helfen, wie auch immer. Aber wahrscheinlich, würde die beste Hilfe sein, ihn nachdenken zu lassen.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und bog in Tonys Straße ein. Vor seinem Haus hielt ich an.

„So, verabschieden. Wir sind da." Sagte ich.

„Ahh, stimmt." Murmelte Tony und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine Haare, dabei zerknitterte er das Bild, welches er festhielt. Verdutzt, als wisse er nicht wo es herkäme, schaute er auf das Papier zwischen seinen Fingern. Wo er wohl mit seinen Gedanken gewesen war?

Er drehte sich hinter. „Tschau, ihr beiden. Wir sehen uns sicherlich nochmal. Vielleicht sollten wir wandern gehen? …Cathy, möchtest…möchtest du das Bild haben?"

„Darf ich? Das wär…danke." Ich konnte ihr lächeln bis hierher hören.

Für eine Weile blieb er noch sitzen. Ich seufzte. „Aussteigen Tony, sonst muss ich dich wieder mitnehmen."

„Ja, dann…bis bald Alex."

Umständlich stieg er aus, machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Haus. Bevor er hineinging kurbelte ich das Fenster hinunter.

„Tony?"

Er drehte sich um und fixierte mich. Und in diesem Moment, war ich froh, es schon gewöhnt zu sein. So sagte ich bloß, anstatt etwas Wahrheitsähnliches zu sagen, was vielleicht besser gewesen wäre.

„Schlaf gut."

Er nickte. Ein gemurmeltes „Du auch." Erreichte das Auto, und ich fuhr los.

„So, Cathy, wir bringen dich jetzt nach Hause, aber Ben und ich müssen gleich wieder los, das heißt, wir können nicht bleiben. Tut mir leid." Erklärte ich den weiteren Ablauf des Abends.

„Dann kommt ihr ein anderes Mal."

Alex Meinung zu einigen Dingen und Überlegungen… Sorry, falls die Gedankensprünge zu groß sind :)

ich hoffe, dass ich ihre Persönlichkeit nicht allzu sehr verfehlt habe.

Es tut mir leid, dass es mit „Meeting somewhere else" so lang dauert, doch leider ist es etwas komplizierter in einer anderen Sprache zu tippen.


	5. Chapter 5

(Carol)

Sie waren schon zehn Minuten zu spät, ich versuchte mir keine Sorgen zu machen. Sie ist sicher bei Alex. Und was wenn sie einen Autounfall hatten? So was konnte ganz schnell passieren. Einen Moment der Unachtsamkeit…aber Alex war Polizistin, wie ich. Sie war achtsam, und sie hatte selbst einen Sohn. Keinen Grund zur Sorge. Aber wenn nun jemand anderes, ein fremder nich aufgepasst hatte? Jemand der Betrunken Auto fuhr? Nein, ihre kleine Verspätung würde einen anderen Grund haben, außerdem waren es nur Zehn Mintuen! Mehr nicht...

Bevor es noch schlimmer werden konnte, sah ich wie zwei Lichtkegel in unsere Straße einbogen.

Da sind sie. Ich rannte zur Tür und riss sie auf. In dem Moment parkte der Wagen davor.

Zuerst stieg Alex aus, dann Ben, dann Cathy. Alex verabschiedete Cathy mit einer Umarmung und winkte mir zu, genau wie ihr Sohn. Ich ging langsam auf den Wagen zu, als Cathy mir entgegen rannte. „Tschau. Wir müssen noch etwas erledigen." Riefen die anderen beiden und stiegen sofort wieder ein, starteten den Motor und fuhren los. In dem Moment sprang Cathy mir in die Arme und wir drehten uns ein paar Mal. So wie zu jeder Begrüßung. Dann holte sie tief Luft und ich merkte wie ihre Augen leuchteten. Dieses wunderschöne, tiefe blau….

„Mummy, Mummy, Daddy hat gesagt er liebt dich!" rief sie. Wie vom Schlag getroffen blieb ich stehen. Ihre Worte waren so einfach aber auch unbegreiflich. Wie konnte sie das mit Tony wissen? Und wenn, er würde nie so etwas in der Art sagen. Wusste er es? Konnte er es wissen? Woher wollte sie es wissen? Und wenn es nur eine Verwechslung war? Konnte ich jetzt trotzdem noch versuchen mit Tony zu sprechen? Falls er es wusste ließ es sich nicht länger aufschieben. ….

Nein, das war alles ganz falsch. Es sollte nie so kommen…

Sie wedelte mit einem Blatt vor meinen Augen rum. „Schau! Das Bild hat er mir gegeben."

Langsam konnte ich mich wieder bewegen. Ziemlich ungelenk ging ich hinein und schloss die Tür hinter Cathy, dann ließ ich mich auf den Küchenstuhl fallen. Nun schaute mich meine Kleine neugierig an.

„Kann…kann ich das Bild haben?" fragte ich leise, um meine Stimme zu kontrollieren.

Sie legte es mir hin. Ich schaute auf die vertraute Szene meines alten Büros. Ich saß vorne auf der Tischkante, Tony auf stand neben mir, den Blick leicht zu mir gewandt. Kevin stützte sich an einer Wand ab und Paula kam grad zufällig zur Tür hinein. Es war das gleiche Bild, wie ich eines hatte.

Ich merkte gar nicht, dass mir Tränen übers Gesicht liefen. Erst als sie auf das Foto tropften wurde es mir bewusst.

„Mummy, nicht weinen. Ich kann doch morgen zu ihm gehen und ihm sagen, das du ihn auch liebst, und dann können wir zu dritt was machen." Sie griff nach meiner Hand.

Reflexartig zog ich Cathy zu mir auf den Schoß und legte mein Kinn auf ihre Schulter.

„Nein, das muss ich selber machen. Ich bin alt genug. Aber morgen, vielleicht können wir ja noch mal zu Alex, ich werde Tony abholen und es ihm erklären, oder sie kommt her und Ben auch. Dann könnte ich auf ihn aufpassen und… Ich ruf gleich mal an…" meine Stimme wurde immer leiser.

Cathy kuschelte sich stattdessen in meine Arme und schlief dort auch schon bald ein. Nachdem ich sie hingelegt hatte, griff ich zum Telefon. Sie müsste noch wach sein.

Nach dem vierten klingeln ging Alex ran.

„Alex Fielding."

„Ich bin´s. Carol." Meine Stimme klang noch immer etwas erstickt.

„Ist etwas passiert? Geht es Cathy gut?" fragte sie sofort.

„Keine Sorge, ihr geht es gut…" leise räusperte ich mich. „Ich wollte nur wissen…fragen…kannst du mit Ben morgen vorbeikommen? Ich kann ein wenig auf ihn aufpassen. Wir könnten wandern gehen… Am Abend, wäre es ganz gut Tony dabei zu haben. Wenn er es noch nicht weiß, wird er es eh bald wissen. Sag ihm bitte, dass Cathy´s Mom, ihm den Vater vorstellen will, oder so ähnlich. Ich möchte morgen auf alle Fälle mit ihm allein Sprechen, und…da wäre es schön wenn du…in der Zeit bei Cathy wärst…die halbe Stunde, dann."

„Eh, ja, sicher, das würde klappen. Kann ich dir sonst noch helfen?" bot sie an. Sicherlich war mein Tonfall nicht der Überzeugendste.

Auch wenn sie es nicht sehen konnte schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Nein, das Essen kann ich heute noch vorbereiten…sag…sag bitte nur Tony Bescheid, ja?"

„Klar…" sie zweifelte noch immer an meiner Aussage.

„Danke, kommt gegen halb neun…bis dann. Tschau."

„Ja. Tschau." Es klickte in der Leitung und ich legte auf.

* * *

Nochmal danke an Birgitta! Du hast recht, manchmal ist es leichter in einer anderen Sprache zu schreiben.

Vielleicht etwas kurz, aber es geht.

Ich weiß noch nicht recht ob ich Michael mit einbringen sollte. Wenn ja, würde es einige kleine Änderungen geben. Nicht viel.

**:)**


	6. Chapter 6

(Alex)

Verwirrt legte ich auf. Im Moment fiel mir nichts Besseres ein als: Hä? Ich musste alles für mich zusammenfassen. Mordfälle zu lösen, schien mir dagegen etwas zu leicht.

Ich sollte Tony benachrichtigen bei Carol vorbeizukommen, ohne ihm zu sagen warum. Dann sollten Ben und ich selbst kommen. Ab morgen früh. Wie es sich anhörte wollte sie Tony aber selbst sagen, dass er Vater war. Wenn er es vorher selbst bemerkte, würde er sicherlich so lange bei mir anrufen bis ich mit ihrer Nummer rausrückte und wahrscheinlich auch einer Erklärung.

Na toll, ich wollte Tony nicht verletzten, doch mich beschlich die Befürchtung, dass es dazu schon knappe drei Wochen zu spät war.

Ich hatte aber mir selbst versprochen, eigentlich nur vorgesetzt, der neuen, alleierziehenden Mom zu helfen. Das war bevor ich wusste, welche Komplikationen und Versprechungen damit in Verbindung stehen würden. Musste es ausgerechnet meine Vorgängerin sein, der ich beistehen wollte?

Vielleicht hätte ich mich mit dem Vorwissen anders entschieden, womöglich auch nicht.

Wieder einmal war es nun zu spät. Spekulationen brachten nichts außer Hirngespinste und eigenartige Vorstellungen, die man nur schlecht wieder wegbekam. Die Zeit ließ sich auch nicht zurückdrehen.

„Ben?" rief ich.

„Mmh…" mit der Zahnbürste im Mund erschien er in der Tür.

„Wir sind morgen bei Cathy eingeladen. Halb neun." Informierte ich ihn.

Für kurze Zeit verschwand er wieder im Bad. Das Wasser vom Hahn floss für ein paar Sekunden.

„Toll…was werden wir machen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Doch ich nehme mal an, dass sie selber kocht."

Er schaute etwas enttäuscht drein.

„Aha."

Bevor ich noch dazu kam etwas zu sagen, klingelte das Telefon.

„Oh, lass es nicht Tony sein. Bitte nicht." Murmelte ich.

„Warum nicht?" fragte Ben.

„Dann steck ich in gewaltigen Schwierigkeiten." Antwortete ich hastig und nahm den Hörer ab.

„Weshalb?" wollte er wissen.

„Ich hätte irgendwas sagen sollen, dann bliebe ihm ein großer Schock erspart."

„Wem bliebe ein großer Schock erspart?" fragte nun Tony vom andern Ende der Leitung. O Gott! Er wusste es. Dafür klang er gefasst.

„Warum rufst du an?" fragte ich regelrecht bestürzt ohne auch nur auf seine Frage einzugehen. Den Schock würde er so und so bekommen. Ob jetzt oder in ein paar Stunden war irrelevant.

„Die Uni-Sache hat sich doch geregelt. Was hast du denn erwartet?" Er schien es doch noch nicht zu wissen. Knapp- innerlich atmete ich auf.

„Etwas anderes."

„Warum weichst du mir aus?"

„Weil es dich nichts angeht. Ich habe mit Ben geredet, nicht mit dir." Leider stimmte nur der letzte Teil.

„Bitte Alex, ich weiß, dass das nicht der Grund ist."

„Es ging trotzdem um etwas anderes…Sag mal hast du morgen Zeit?" hoffentlich verstand er das jetzt nicht falsch.

„Ja, ich denk schon. Was ist denn?"

„Wir sind morgen eingeladen." Informierte ich ihn.

„Wir?"

„Du, Ben und ich. Zu Catherine."

„Warum?"

„Du kannst Fragen stellen! Warum nicht? Als Entschuldigung vielleicht, ich weiß es nicht." Nahm ich mal an.

„Wann?"

„Halb sieben, abends… Ich glaube es hat etwas mit ihren Eltern zu tun." Auf alle Fälle hatte es etwas mit ihm und Carol zu tun.

„Catherines Eltern?"

„Ja."

„Also wird ihr Vater auch dort sein?"

„Das will ich doch schwer hoffen." Kommt auf dich drauf an.

„Warum?" Weil du ihr Vater bist. Du, Tony Hill, und kein anderer.

„Tony! Warte einfach ab, ja. Ich bin nicht ihr Vater und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher dass sich Catherines Mom etwas dabei gedacht hat dich einzuladen… Ich weiß es selbst nicht, aber ich glaub, das Cathy sich freuen würde, wenn du kommst. Gegen sieben. Morgen." Ich wollte ihn nicht noch weiter anlügen. Manchmal half es, Dinge nur zu Wiederholen.

„Bis morgen, dann." Sagte ich.

„Bis morgen." Wiederholte er.

Gerade wollte ich auflegen als aus dem Hörer noch ein „Alex, warte!" kam.

„Ja." Antwortete ich.

„Wie heißt Cathy´s Mom überhaupt?"

Oh verdammt! Er hätte alles fragen können, nur das nicht. Eigentlich hätte ich damit rechnen müssen. Ich wollte ihn wirklich nicht noch mehr anlügen, als ich schon getan hatte.

„Sie…" Ich merkte wie ich das Wort in die Länge zog.

„Das soll also ein Geheimnis bleiben?" folgerte er.

„Ähm…" So ungefähr.

„Von dir aus?"

„Joa…" Möglicherweise.

„Es ist ein Spiel, ich darf raten, richtig?" Ich hatte verloren.

„Nein… …Ich… … Vergiss es einfach, es ist zu spät! Sei morgen einfach da, der Rest klärt sich. Soviel kann ich dir versprechen. Schlaf gut." Damit knallte ich den Hörer fast auf die Gabel.

* * *

Bin gerade in der Stimmung mehr zu schreiben…Die Kapitel werden immer kürzer... für jetzt.

**:)**


	7. Chapter 7

(Ben)

So recht verstand ich nicht was alle so in Aufregung versetzte. Oder besser was Mom so aufregte. Nach ihrem Telefonat mit Tony lief sie noch mindestens eine Stunde durch die Wohnung, räumte die Tassen im Schrank umher, änderte die Reihenfolge der Kissen so lang, bis alles wieder so aussah wie am Anfang. Danach öffnete sie den Kühlschrank, starrte exakt zehn Sekunden hinein und schlug ihn wieder zu. Die ganze Zeit verfolgte ich sie durchs Haus. Im Bad sortierte sie ihr ganzes Schminkzeug der Größe nach, dann nach Farbe. …

Die ganze Geheimnistuerei fand ich schrecklich. Warum sollte Tony nicht wissen, dass er eine Tochter hatte?

Dieser Umstand machte mir ehrlich gesagt auch ein paar Sorgen. In den letzten Jahren waren wir gute Freunde geworden. Ich sah ihn fast schon als Ersatz-Dad an. Das fast war unnötig. Für mich war und ist er ein Ersatz-Dad. Vielleicht machte Mom sich Sorgen ihn zu verlieren, doch dies Tat ich auch. Nur, warum sollten wir ihn überhaupt verlieren? Ich meine, Tony zog doch nicht weg. Er blieb hier, nur das jetzt noch seine Familie dabei war, mehr nicht.

„Ben?" unterbrach mich Mom. Wahrscheinlich war sie zur Ruhe gekommen.

„Ja?" fragte ich zurück.

„Versprich mir eines: Egal was passiert, wir sind ein Team." Hilfe, langsam machte sie mir Angst! Noch nicht einmal als Tony einen Mordfall vor meinen Augen-und Ohren- abhandelte, hatte sie dermaßen reagiert.

„Ja." Sagte ich deswegen.

„O mein…, was sag ich überhaupt? Schnell, geh ins Bett. Morgen wird es ein anstrengender Tag werden." Ich hatte das Gefühl diesen anstrengenden Tag schon hinter mir zu haben.

Morgen wird außerdem ein schöner Tag werden. Selbst wenn Catherine fast halb so alt war wie ich so hatte ich sie gern. Wie eine Schwester. Das war sie ja auch, gewissermaßen.

Ein seeeeeeehr kurzer Ausflug in Bens Gedanken.


	8. Chapter 8

(Carol)

Ich wusste nicht warum ich so aufgeregt war. Halb sechs hatte ich zuletzt auf die Uhr geschaut. So sehr ich es auch versuchte an Schlaf war nicht zu denken. Unruhig rollte ich mich im Bett wieder zurück. Es war als würden Ewigkeiten vergehen.

Seufzend stand ich auf. Es half alles nichts. Durch das Dunkel des Zimmers schlich ich zum Bad. Das grelle Licht aus der Decke des kleinen Raums blendete so stark, dass ich das Licht sofort wieder ausschaltete. Doch dank dieser kurzen dafür intensiven Lichteinwirkung sah ich im Dunkeln auch nichts mehr. Klack, das Licht war wieder an. Nach gefühlten zehn Minuten musste ich nur noch ein paar Mal blinzeln um mein Gesicht klar im Spiegel zu erkennen.

Leichte rote Ränder zierten meine Augen. Hoffentlich bekam ich das noch in den Griff. Müde lächelte ich. „Du hast schon in schlimmeren Situationen gesteckt, Jordan." Hörte ich meine Stimme halblaut murmeln.

„Kommt davon, wenn man anderen wichtige Dinge verschweigt." Warf mir mein Spiegelbild vor. Resigniert blickte ich es an. Nach einem erfolglosem Blickduell-welches ich verlor-mit dem Spiegel wandte ich mich ab und drehte den Duschkopf voll auf.

Eine geschätzte dreiviertel Stunde später klappte ich die Badezimmertür hinter mir zu. Nass hingen mir die Haare im Gesicht herum. Cathy schlief noch tief und fest, was mir ein kurzer Blick in ihr Zimmer versicherte. In der Küche angekommen stellte ich Wasser zum Kochen auf.

Ungewollt schaute ich wieder zur Uhr. Halb sieben. Bah, Gewohnheiten ließen sich nun mal schlecht ändern.

So wirklich war mir nicht klar, was ich in der nächsten Stunde machen wollte. Zuerst deckte ich den Tisch, dann kochte ich den Kaffee auf. Vorsichtig schaltete ich das Radio an solange an dem kleinen Rad umher drehend bis ich den noch immer vertrauten Bradfield Sound hörte. Dreiviertel Sieben.

Leise ging ich in das Schlafzimmer und zog die Rollos hoch. Das Fenster öffnete ich ganz und ging hinüber zum Kleiderschrank. Was ziehst du an? Die altbekannte Frage, eine die mich seit fast sieben Jahren in Ruhe gelassen hatte.

Nach mehreren erfolglosen Versuchen entschied ich mich für eine schwarze Jeans, das cremefarbene Leinenhemd und die grau-gerippte Strickjacke.

Ein weiterer Blick auf die Uhr versicherte mir nicht so viel Zeit rumbekommen zu haben wie gehofft. Es war erst um Sieben. Noch eine halbe Stunde.

Frustriert ging ich zum Bücherregal und suchte alle Kochbücher hervor die sich über die Jahre angesammelt hatten. Leider waren es nicht mehr als drei. Nudeln waren mir zu einfach. Nachdem es auch nichts gebracht hatte alle drei Bücher durchzublättern entschied ich mich für Folienkartoffeln –und Gemüse, mini Hähnchenkeulen, einen Quark, Nudelsalat und, wo wir einmal dabei sind, einen Quarkkuchen mit Mandarinen. Wenn man weiß, nach welchen Rezepten man sucht, findet man sie viel Schneller, stellte ich fest. Gegen halb acht ging ich wieder in die Küche zurück. Mittlerweile war es so hell, dass ich kein Licht mehr brauchte. Als ich die Zutatenliste im Kopf zusammenstellte und überlegte wo was stand hörte ich die Spülung im Bad. Meine Kleine war wach. Automatisch breitete sich ein Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht aus. Kaum ein paar Sekunden später stand sie, noch immer etwas verschlafen in der Küchentür. Ihre Haare standen in allen Richtungen ab und sie blinzelte müde.

Automatisch, wie jeden Morgen verdrehte ich leicht die Augen und lächelte. Daraufhin begann sie zu grinsen.

„Morgen, meine Süße. Gut geschlafen?"

Sie nickte. Ihr ja ging in einem Gähnen unter.

Kopfschüttelnd hob ich sie hoch, drückte sie an mich. „So, erst essen wir etwas und dann musst du mir helfen." Leicht wuschelte ich durch ihre Haare, während sie die Arme in meinen Nacken und den Kopf an meine Schulter legte.

„Wobei?" wieder setzte ich sie am Boden ab.

„Wenn wir dich fertig gemacht haben, kommen Ben und Alex zu Besuch."

Sie begann zu strahlen und setzte sich. „Wirklich?"

„Ja, ich hatte die Idee, dass wir raus gehen. Ganz in der Nähe gibt es einen schönen Spielplatz…"ich schaute aus dem Fenster. Immer wieder lösten sich einige Blätter von den Ästen der Bäume und segelten langsam zu Boden. „Der Herbst ist schön."

Sie nickte und schlurfte einen Schluck ihres Kakaos. „Toll, und kommt To…Daddy auch?"

„Ehm, ja. Später. Zum Abendessen. Ich hole ihn ab." Wenn ich mich bis dahin in Griff behalten kann.

**(A/N: zu Carols Kleidung… aus The Mermaids singing/ Das Lied der Sirenen)**


	9. Chapter 9

(Alex)

Nun gingen wir den Parkweg entlang. Ben und Cathy liefen immer mal wieder vor und zurück. Sie schienen sich einen Spaß daraus zu machen, dass wir so langsam gingen.

Plötzlich blieben beide stehen und begannen zu diskutieren. Als wir näher kamen hörte ich auch worum es ging. Namen und ihre Bedeutung. Leise lachte ich.

„So etwas ist sinnlos. Nachnamen, als ob sie etwas über uns sagen würden." kommentierte ich.

Carol lachte ebenfalls. „Das stimmt, dafür ist es aber sehr interessant."

„Ach wirklich? Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen." Was sagte schon Fielding über mich aus?

„Ich habe das mal mit Cathy gemacht. Es ist ganz einfach. Also, als Beispiel: Was sagt Fielding über dich aus?" Konnte sie Gedanken lesen? „Klingt nach Feld. Eigenschaften von einem Feld: weit, offen, verschiedene Früchte zur Ernte, pflege für die Pflanzen, der Boden hat einen bestimmten pH-Wert."

„Was ist mit Natur? Sonneneinstrahlung? Regen? Wind? Klimatische Bedingungen? Biotische und Abiotische Bedingungen?" fügte ich ein. An der nächsten Ecke würde der Spielplatz sein. Beide rannten wieder vor.

„Was sagt das über dich aus? Natürlich kann nicht alles stimmen. Du bist bestimmt, wenn du eine Entscheidung getroffen hast bleibst du dabei. Vielleicht äußert es sich manchmal in Starrsinnigkeit. Möglicherweise würden fremde es so sehen, aber welche die dich naher kennen würden sagen, dass es sich um Mut handelt. Doch du bist auch bereit für Veränderungen. Einige drastisch andere nicht so sehr. Sie müssen aber sehr gut begründet sein, lückenlos, ohne Fehler. Sonst schwankt dein Entschluss. Du möchtest dein Aufgabengebiet überschauen können, das klappt auch ohne Probleme. In deiner Arbeit sind die Verbrecher dir hoffnungslos ausgeliefert, weil du sie von weitem treffen kannst, während sie auf der offenen Fläche hilflos sind. Hast du dich schon mal mit irgendeiner wichtigen Firma oder etwas hochtrabenderem angelegt?" Ich musste zugeben, ich war erstaunt.

„Ja, ganz am Anfang. Mein erster Fall hier. Die Transportfirma, es war der Laufbursche. Es ging um die Tointon-Farm." Versuchte ich mich zu erinnern.

Sie nickte und nahm dies wahrscheinlich als Bestätigung. „Du passt ganz genau auf Ben auf, vielleicht bist du manchmal etwas zu besorgt und hast deswegen einiges schwieriger gestaltet als es eh schon war."

„Manchmal." Gab ich zu.

„Und du hast dich mit Tony in die Wolle gekriegt." Sagte sie ohne Zweifel und mit fester Überzeugung.

„Ja, das kann man aber nicht aus meinem Nachnamen ableiten." Hatte sie mich die ganzen Jahre überwacht? Das war schon fast unheimlich.

„Nein, kann ich nicht. Ich hatte aber das Gefühl, das du eine Persönlichkeit bist, die sich nicht so leicht etwas sagen lässt. Das kommt mit Tony in Konflikt."

„Es hat sich aber beruhigt." Zeit um zu testen, was ich gerade eben gelernt hatte. „Ich bin dran: Jordan. Was sagt das über dich aus?"

„Viel Glück." Sie grinste und winkte Cathy zu, die oben auf dem Rutschturm stand.

„Fluss oder Land?"

„Such dir was aus."

„Gut, beides. Alles ist weit weg. Dort ist es warm und trocken, vielleicht ein paar Regenfälle. Der Fluss fließt stetig durch das Land, es grenzt es von anderen ab. Wasser und Erde, Gegenteile… Irgendetwas, was du willst ist weit weg von dir. Du musst lange Wege zurücklegen um dorthin zukommen. Auf einer Seite hast du dir eine Art Schutz gebaut, etwas was dich abgrenzt. Möglicherweise um Cathy du dich zu Schützen. Außerdem befindest du dich häufiger im Streit mit dir selbst, ob etwas geht oder nicht… Der Fluss: Strom und Gegenstrom. Kann es sein, dass du dich nicht immer an die Regeln hältst und ab und zu aus der Reihe tanzt?"

„Des Öfteren." Es schien ihr weder was auszumachen, noch schien sie übermäßig stolz darauf zu sein.

„Was auch immer du machst, alle vertrauen dir blind… Wie machst du das?"fragte ich.

„Du kannst das gut." Erwiderte sie. „Wie ich das mache weiß ich selbst nicht."

„Ah, hätte ich beinahe vergessen: Petra. Die Stadt, welche in einen Fels gemeißelt ist. Was sagt mir das?…Du hast Ausdauer und ungeheure Durchsetzungskraft, vielleicht mit etwas Planung, wer weiß."

„Ja, die Stadt aus Stein…"

„Es ist wirklich interessant." Was sie wohl über Tony sagen würde? „Ich frage mich, was kannst du aus H…"

„Mummy, Mummy, wollte Susan nicht auch so eine haben." Cathy kam auf uns zugelaufen und hielt eine Blume in der Hand. Sanft nahm Carol sie entgegen und nickte.

„Das stimmt. Eine wunderschöne Blume hast du dir ausgesucht. Am besten du schickst sie per Luftpost, damit sie auch bei Susan ankommt."

„Auch für Thomas?"

„Auch für ihn. Ich weiß, dass sie sich freuen werden."

Cathy wollte gerade wieder losrennen, doch Carol hielt sie zurück.

„Warte kurz, grüß Marcia auch von mir." Nun wurden ihre Züge sanfter.

„Sie werden sich freuen."

Als Catherine weg war, schaute ich Carol fragend an. Sie zog ein kleines Bild aus ihrer Tasche und gab es mir. Zwei dunkelbraune Gesichter strahlten mich an, das Glück und die Heiterkeit in der Atmosphäre waren so deutlich, dass ich ihnen entgegen lächelte musste, ich konnte nicht anders. Sie wirkten ausgeglichen, solche Momente gab es äußerst selten, das wusste ich aus Erfahrung. Sie standen auf einem Steg und versuchten sich gegenseitig ins Wasser zu schubsen. Eine Momentaufnahme, willkürlich entstanden.

„Das sind Susan und Thomas. Susan hab ich im Krankenhaus kennengelernt. Sie sagte, dass Catherine das erste Baby sei, bei deren Geburt sie dabei sein durfte. Ich hab sie noch öfter gesehen. So kamen wir ins Gespräch. Sie erzählte mir von ihrer Arbeit als Krankenschwester und dass sie Chirurgin werden wollte. Sie interessierte sich auch sehr für Polizeiarbeit , deren Struktur und Aufbau. Vor allem für das organisierte Verbrechen. Gestern wollten sie und Thomas heiraten, Marcia wäre genau zwei Wochen alt. Selbst ihre Eltern hatten das Einverständnis gegeben. Thomas arbeitete bei einer Bank. Wir waren sehr enge Freunde, sie hat mir oft mit Cathy geholfen. In den Flitterwochen wollten sie nach London kommen. Marcia wäre in der Zeit bei mir geblieben."

Ein schlechtes Gefühl kam in mir auf. Sie sprach in der Vergangenheit.

„Sie haben nicht, oder?"

Carol schüttelte den Kopf und schaute in Richtung Sonne, dabei schloss sie die Augen.

„Nein. Die Woche in der ich abreiste, rief Susan mich nochmal an. Sie sagte, dass sie sie Marcia nennen wollten. Sie sei gerade in der Bank und warte auf Thomas. Sie fand es schade, dass ich umzog. Ich versprach ihr noch vorbeizukommen, bevor mein Flugzeug abfliegen würde. Ich versprach ihr auch eine dieser kleinen Blümchen auf einer Karte zu schicken, weil diese dort unten nicht wachsen. Dann hörte ich Thomas im Hintergrund, er wünschte mir auch noch alles Gute, wie ich ihm. Ein weiteres Mal gratulierte ich beiden und sie legte auf. Es war das letzte Mal, das wir miteinander gesprochen haben. Die Nacht darauf wurde es fürchterlich kalt, auf den Straßen bildete sich Glatteis und es nieselte dauernd. Ich wusste, dass die beiden am nächsten Morgen Babysachen kaufen wollten…" kurz schaute sie zu mir bevor sie weitersprach. „Sie mussten an der Kreuzung gestanden haben. Von vorn kam ein schwer beladener Lastwagen, trotz der Bremsen drehten die Reifen durch und er überrollte sie." Ich hörte wie Carol tief einatmete und tat automatisch das gleiche.

„Als ich zum Unfallort gerufen wurde, wusste ich gar nichts. Ich wollte danach auch nichts wissen. Es muss schnell und plötzlich gewesen sein. Das Auto war komplett ausgebrannt… Später haben sie ihr Leben durchforstet, selbst ich wurde verdächtigt. Ein Drogenring soll dahinter stecken. Die beiden konnte nichts damit zu tun haben. Thomas hat eine Allergie auf Alkohol, Nikotin und den ganzen Kram. Was andere Berauscht wär für ihn tödlich. Und Susan, bei ihr kann ich behaupten sie so gut zu kennen um sagen zu können, dass sie niemals derartiges tun würde. Das habe ich ihnen erzählt. Wenn sie es raushaben werden mir die Akten zugeschickt. Wenn ein Drogenring dahinter steckt, und das haben sie fast bewiesen, sind die drei Zufällig gestorben. Der Lasterfahrer überlebte auch nicht. Ich… Entschuldigung." Ich merkte, dass sie versucht hatte es sachlich zu behandeln, wie jeden Todesfall. _Nicht wahr, Mom, uns fällt es noch immer am schwersten das zu akzeptieren was passiert ist... _

„Du musst es nicht sachlich halten." Sagte ich ruhig.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir alle müssen das." Doch aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, wie sie sich eine Träne von der Wange wischte.

„Thomas hat mir die Namensanalyse beigebracht." Murmelte sie.

„Das hat er besser gemacht als je ein anderer es könnte." Beruhigte ich sie und mich selbst.

„Das ist wahr."

„Wie geht Cathy damit um?" Ich wusste, dass es taktisch unklug war dies zu fragen.

„Besser als ich. Die Erinnerungen einer sechsjährigen sind schwächer als meine. Ich hoffe, dass sie später kaum noch die…drei denken wird."

In dem Moment kam Ben angerauscht. „Wann können wir etwas essen gehen?"fragte er. Bevor ich ihm sagen konnte dass sein Benehmen unmöglich war hörte ich ein jetzt sofort.

„Cathy, wir wollen los." Rief Carol und ging auf die Kletterspinne zu.

„Und?" wollte er wissen.

„Was ist mit und?"fragte ich.

„Ich weiß nicht." Gab Ben zu.

„Dafür weiß ich, dass wir die besten neuen Freunde bekommen konnten die es gibt."

Wir beobachteten wie Cathy auf halber Höhe stand und sich weigerte noch ein Schritt tiefer zu gehen. Mit einer Hand umklammerte sie fest das Holz. Ihr Blick huschte von ihrer Mom, zum Boden, zu uns und wieder zu ihrer Mom. Im Nächsten Moment stand Carol auf den verwobenen Seilen und kletterte zu ihr hoch. Gemeinsam schafften sie es langsam tiefer und tiefer, bis sie am Rand standen und nur noch knappe zwei Meter sie vom Sand auf dem Boden trennten. Ich sah zu wie Carol Schwung holte und hinunter sprang. Dann hob sie ihre Arme um Catherine aufzufangen. Cathy ließ sich in die Arme ihrer Mom fallen und beide taumelten etwas rückwärts, bis Carol in den Sand plumpste, dabei Cathy aber abfederte.

Lachend kamen sie wieder zu uns.

„Wir könnten ein leichtes Mittagessen einlegen, dafür aber Quarkkuchen mit Mandarinen für den Nachmittag machen." Schlug sie vor.

„Quarkkuchen-heißt das nicht auch Käsekuchen?" fragte Ben.

Ich bestätigte dies.

„Anstatt nur Schnitten, hätte ich auch noch Hefeklöße mit heißen Früchten… Cathy?´´

„Mmh…" sie war müde.

„Kennt ihr dieses Spiel, es ist so ähnlich wie Memory, nur dass die Worte immer mit den vertauschten Buchstaben anfangen?" fragte sie und nahm Cathy auf den Arm.

Ben schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein? Alex, du kennst es doch. Ich habe dazu eine Erweiterung mit neuen Wörtern. Aus ´Kopf oder Zahl´ wird…." Sie ließ das Ende in der Luft hängen.

Ich überlegte. Buchstaben vertauschen…mmh, wie wäre es mit…

„Zopf oder Kahl!" rief ich.

Carol nickte zufrieden. „Genau. Hörst du Ben, ganz einfach."

„Aber zuerst machen wir den Kuchen." Sagte er.


	10. Chapter 10

(Carol)

Wenn Alex nicht gewesen wäre, hätte ich den Kuchen zu hundert Prozent versaut. Leider ließen sich Gedanken nicht so leicht kotrollieren wie das was man sagte. So driftete ich immer mal wieder ab und achtete dabei nicht genau auf meine Umwelt. Zuerst hätte ich die Mandarinen mitsamt Zuckerwasser, so wie ich es nannte, in den Teig gegeben anstatt sie abtropfen zu lassen. Die simple Frage: „Wolltest du die nicht _erst _abtropfen lassen?" hatte mich aus den Gedanken gerissen. Vor Schreck war mir auch noch die Dose aus der Hand gerutscht. Doch Ben fing sie auf, kippte sie in das Sieb und wandte sich wieder dem Spiel zu.

„Ja, ja, richtig. Das wollte ich."

Alex kicherte und deckte die nächste Karte auf. Wahrscheinlich passte es zusammen. „Ha! Cath, ich hole auf." rief sie als Cathy stirnrunzelnd ihre beiden Stapel verglich.

„Mh, aber Ben liegt immer noch vorn." grummelte meine Süße. Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Na und. Den kriegen wir auch noch." Mit mehr Schwung deckte sie das nächste, leider nicht passende Pärchen auf.

Ben gab mir die nun leere Dose zurück und antwortete. „Pah, und ich wollte euch einen Hinweis geben."

Alex lehnte sich zurück. „Du kannst mir deinen Trick auch so verraten." Schnell warf ich einen Blick auf Ben. Er musterte seine Mom. „Mh, nein. Mein Geheimnis." Grinste er den Kopf schüttelnd.

Ich rührte den bisherigen Teig noch einmal um, drückte dann Ben den Teiglöffel in die Hand. Ein Vorwand. „Vierte von Oben, dritte von links und die mittlere ganz unten." Flüsterte ich ihm zu. Ich wandte mich wieder dem Teig zu.

„Danke. Doch ich werde den Löffel abgeben." Sagte er laut. Ich drehte mich wieder um.

Alex, die gerade an ihrem Glas Saft-wegen der Konzentration lehnte sie alles Alkoholähnliche ab-nippte verschluckte sich, hustete ein paar Mal und schaute ihren Sohn ungläubig an.

Dieser schwenkte den Löffel in der Luft umher und fragte. „Wer will?"

„Ich, ich…biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitteee." rief Cathy und nahm ihm den Löffel aus der Hand ohne zu abwarten. Verdutzt schaute Ben auf seine Hand wo nur noch etwas Teig klebte.

„Wer ist dran mit suchen?" fragte er daraufhin.

„Immer der der fragt." entgegnete Alex leicht grinsend.

„Gut" Ben tat so als überlegte er. „Ich nehme die Vierte von oben, dritte von links, oder doch rechts? Nein links… und die… ganz unten in der Mitte." Verkündete er was natürlich stimmte.

„Du achtest kaum auf die Karten, wie machst du das?" fragte Alex.

„Tja, Mom. Verrat ich dir nicht."

Verrat ich dir nicht. So ein einfacher Satz und doch so viele Bedeutungen. Dir auch nicht Tony. Dir habe ich auch nichts verraten…

Als nächstes war ich drauf und dran anstatt Zucker Salz zunehmen. Der klassische Fehler. Meine kleine, die noch wach geblieben war und schon die ganze Zeit heftig beim Memory mitmischte probierte vorher auf Alex Anweisung: „Pass lieber auf deine Mummy auf und koste vorher. Da gibt es doch noch so ein schönes Sprichwort…" Sie tat als müsse sie angestrengt nachdenken. „Oder die Frage woran man erkennt ob der Koch verliebt oder warum die Suppe salzig ist…" zu ihrem Glück hatte sie auf weitere Ausführungen zu diesem Thema verzichtet. Trotzdem schnipste ich ein paar Tropfen Wasser in ihre Richtung. „Hey…"

Cathy probierte und verzog das Gesicht. „Bah, das ist Salz…"

Leider schaffte ich es nicht zu wiederstehen Alex Reaktion zu sehen. Sie hielt sich mit aller Kraft ein Kichern zurück, deutlich amüsiert darüber Recht behalten zu haben. Wieder schnipste ich Wasser in ihre Richtung. „Hey…"

„Nächstes Mal backen wir Lebkuchen und du darfst testen _welches_ Salz es ist." Mal schauen, ob sie drauf kam. Und Weihnachten war ja auch nicht mehr so weit.

„Sei nicht so streng, ich fasse nur das Offensichtliche zusammen. Das Hirschhornsalz bekommst übrigens du. Ich bleibe gern beim Normalen." Schade, sie hatte es rausgekriegt. Das hieß aber…

„Schon mal probiert?" fragte ich mit leisem Anflug eines Lächelns. Mir war diese Erfahrung auch nicht erspart geblieben.

„´türlich. Es war eine Klassenwette mit dem Chemielehrer. Wer sich traute- er meinte zuerst würden sich die Jungs melden. Weit gefehlt. Sehr weit."

„Hast du den anderen wenigstens noch etwas über gelassen?" fragte ich beginnend die ausnahmsweise richtig abgewogene Menge Zucker in den Teig zu kippen.

„Ich hab viel darum gegeben normal zu wirken damit die Jungs auch probieren. Sie sollten doch stärker als ein Mädchen sein." Sagte sie voller Spott. „Du hättest deren Gesichter sehen müssen. Eine Comedy ist dagegen langweilig." Sie lachte über die Erinnerung.

„Was ist Hirschhornsalz?" fragte Cathy.

„Es hat eine ähnliche Wirkung wie Backpulver, schmeckt nur im rohen zustand nicht besonders." erklärte Ben mit leicht verzogenem Gesicht. „Glaub mir, verlier lieber die Wette…Dafür schäumt es recht gut in Milch."

Beim wegräumen der Restzutaten fiel mir die offene fast volle Tüte Mehl entgegen. Reflexartig versuchte ich sie aufzufangen, drehte mich aber gleichzeitig weg. Im selben Moment hörte ich noch wie Alex „Oh, oh." murmelte. Wieder mit einem verstecktem Lachen. Dann machte es Peng und eine wunderschön weiße Mehlwolke hüllte mich ein. Offensichtlich hatte ich doch die Tüte aufgefangen und gleichzeitig jedoch wieder hochgeworfen. Großartig!

Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und schaute mir den Inhalt der Tüte genauer an. Die Inhalte oder nicht mehr Inhalte dieser gaben mir Ausschlag genug wie ich aussehen musste. Ich seufzte. Ach nein.

So dämlich die Situation auch war ich kam nicht davon ab zu Grinsen. Dann hörte ich Cathy glucksen. Soweit ich wusste hatte sie mich noch nicht in weis beziehungsweise grau gesehen. Jedenfalls nicht in Mehltönung. Ben stimmte auch mit ein. Nun konnte ich mich nicht mehr halten und begann selbst zu lachen. Sogar Alex, die sich erstaunlich gut zurückgehalten hatte lachte mit.

„Ach…"ich pustete mir eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, wobei sich eine kleine Mehllawine löste. „Bin gleich wieder da. Meine Süße-gib acht, dass die beiden die Situation nicht ausnutzen um den Kuchenteig zu klauen. Für jeden Löffel Teig werden die Stücken kleiner." Damit verschwand ich aus der Küche und eilte ins Schlafzimmer.

Ja, deine Kleidung und Haare sind in den letzten Fünf Minuten heller geworden, bestätigte mir mein Spiegelbild. Du wirst schon alt und grau.

Zwar klebte nicht überall an mir Mehl doch war deutlich dass ein knappes Pfund auf mich gegangen war.

So musste meine erbleichte Kleidung der Zweitwahl von heute früh weichen. Schnell schlüpfte ich in die langärmlige, weiße Bluse mit feinen, senkrecht verlaufenden roten Linien und eine normale Jeans. Nach mehrmaligem kämmen, bürsten und einfachem schütteln meiner Haare waren auch dort keine Mehlspuren mehr zu erkennen.

Wäre ich letzte Woche nicht beim Friseur gewesen hätte ich mir einen Zopf machen können, doch die paar Zentimeter fehlten nun. Ich seufzte wieder.

Da fiel mir erneut ein dass ich auf dem Hinweg zum Friseur nah dran gewesen war Paula über den Weg zu laufen. Sie hatte sich aber die Haare deutlich länger wachsen lassen, ich war ganz erstaunt gewesen. Ich wusste nicht recht ob sie mich gesehen hatte. Anfangs hatte sie ihren Kopf nur leicht in meine Richtung geneigt, dann weiter in meine Richtung geschaut und sich wieder fest auf ihren Gesprächspartner konzentriert. Wer es war konnte ich durch die Glasscheibe nicht erkennen. Vermutlich hatte sie mein Profil nur aus den Augenwinkeln und in der Reflexion ziemlich undeutlich und verzerrt gesehen. Sieben Jahre sind eine lange Zeit, da konnte man sich verändert haben und man kam nicht immer sofort darauf wer vor einem stand. Natürlich könnte ich auch jemand anderes sein. Denn ich wurde ja in Südafrika vermutet, und wenn jemand auf einem anderen Kontinent ist, oder zumindest gedanklich dort hingehört, wiederspricht es der einfachen Logik diesen jemand woanders zu sehen. Besonders dann, wenn man ihn gar nicht erwartete. Kurz bevor sie sich ganz umgedreht hatte, war ich in einer Seitengasse verschwunden. Sie musste mich also wahrscheinlich nicht allzu tief in ihrer Erinnerung vergraben haben.

Jetzt schloss ich die Schlafzimmertür hinter mir und ging zurück in die Küche.


	11. Chapter 11

(Tony)

Na wie schön. Ich sollte also die Eltern von Cathy kennenlernen. So richtig verstand ich die Logik nicht. Warum sollte _ich_ sie kennenlernen? Ich? Ben war wohl ein guter Freund von Cathy, das schloss Alex mit ein. Aber warum ich?

Als Alex es mir erklärt hatte, klang sie ziemlich unsicher, so als ob sie an etwas zweifeln würde. Ich fragte nach, und sie hatte geantwortet. „Ich weiß es selbst nicht, aber ich glaub, das Cathy sich freuen würde, wenn du kommst. Gegen sieben. Morgen."

Dann wurde sie wütend, was genau genommen hieß sie hätte mir gern alles gesagt, hatte aber eine Art Abmachung es nicht zu tun mit irgendwem oder sich selbst getroffen die in diesem Moment wahrscheinlich siegte.

Und mittlerweile war es morgen. Und mittlerweile war es auch schon um sechs. Die ganze Zeit hatte ich darüber nachgedacht und ging nun langsam in neue Theorien über, da mir die alten nicht viel gebracht hatten. Trotzdem begann ich am Anfang.

„Dein Daddy ist hier. Darum seid ihr hierher nach Bradfield gezogen. Deine Mom weiß auch dass er hier ist. Das bedeutet, dass sie mal hier, oder in der Nähe gewohnt haben muss. Hier hat sie sicher auch deinen Daddy kennengelernt. Und dann ist sie weggezogen. Wusste sie da schon, dass es dich gibt oder noch nicht? Sie wusste es bestimmt noch nicht. Sonst hätte sie es ihm auf Garantie gesagt. Deine Mom ist selbstbewusst. Sie zeigt nicht gern Schwächen. Doch sie hat welche, und eine ist dein Daddy. Sie hat es immerhin geschafft Alex auf ihre Seite zu ziehen. Ich habe dafür fast ein Viertel Jahr gebraucht. Wie lang hat sie gebraucht? Ein paar Wochen, wenn überhaupt! Sie ist daher vertrauenswürdig, weiß wie jemand wie Alex tickt und schwebt wahrscheinlich auf Ähnlicher Wellenlänge. " Im Gegensatz zu mir.

Ich versuchte es mit dem Altbewährten Frage-Antwort-Spiel. Vielleicht würde es etwas bringen rauszufinden wie sie Alex überredet hatte. Und zu was.

„Wo hast du Alex gesehen?" Ich begann mit Dingen die mehr als leicht zu beantworten waren.

„Ben und Cathy gehen beide in die Kirchengruppe. Ben muss von uns erzählt haben. Sie kam auf mich zu." Gut, das passte zu Alex.

„Warum? Es gibt ständig neue. Warum gerade du?"

„Ich bin Alex ähnlich. Wir beide wissen wie es ist allein auf ein Kind aufzupassen und gleichzeitig bei der Polizei zu Arbeiten."

„Du hast aber andere Hintergründe für dein allein sein als Alex."

„Gut erkannt." Keine unnötigen Antworten.

„Welche sind deine?"

„Welche sind ihre?" Gegenfrage. Nun gut, dann eben nicht. Ich versuchte es von einer anderen Seite.

„Antwort gegen Antwort. Warum hilft sie dir? Wie hast du sie überzeugt?"

„Sie hat es sich allein vorgenommen. Sie wusste noch nicht wer ich war."

„Hätte dieses Wissen Einfluss auf Alex Entscheidung gehabt? Was meinst du?"

„Ich nehm an, ja. Sie wusste es schneller als ich wusste wer sie war." Ich hörte mein eigenes Lachen.

„Wer bist du?" fragte ich schließlich, mehr als lauter Gedanke, nicht als weiterführende Frage. Doch kaum ausgesprochen hatte ich eine Antwort parat. Eine ziemlich verwirrende um ehrlich zu sein.

„Deine Freundin. Dein Ruin. Deine Beschützerin. Deine Angst. Deine Antwort auf die Frage. Du kennst mich. Du kannst es nur nicht sehen, weil du viel zu weit weg suchst. Suche bei dir. Versuche nicht über Alex mich zu entschlüsseln. Catherine kann dir viel mehr sagen." Normalerweise gab ich mir selbst keine psychologischen Ratschläge. Nicht auf die Art und Weise. Dieses Spiel war verzwickt. Es kam mir vor gegen mich selbst zu spielen würde von der Wortwahl her wohl kaum Unterschiede ergeben. Ich versuchte jemanden zu finden der wie ich spielte. Jemand der die Vorteile der Psychologie kannte, aber sein Wissen- im Gegensatz zu mir-nicht weitergeführt hatte. Jemand der sich liebevoll um sein Kind kümmert. Aber welche alleinerziehende Mutter tat das nicht? Momentan viel mir nur eine ein.

Nächste Runde. Ich stand auf um die Stühle zu wechseln.

„Du hast meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet. Warum bist du allein? Ich weiß, dass du mit Cathy´s Dad jederzeit Kontakt aufnehmen könntest. Du weißt, das ich es weiß."

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher."

„Wie meinst du das? Weiß ich es nicht obwohl ich annehme, dass ich es weiß? Oder nehme ich an es zu wissen, obwohl ich es nicht weiß?"

„Letzteres."

Ich merkte wie eine Art Blockade zuschnappte. Peng. Noch nie war mir es bei so simplen Dingen passiert. Ich versuchte es noch ein letztes Mal. Holte mein Unterbewusstsein heraus…atmete ruhig.

„Du sagtest ich solle es über Catherine versuchen. Weiß sie wer ihr Dad ist?"

„Sie weiß es. Aber so wirst du es nicht schaffen." Schon wieder gab ich mir selbst Ratschläge.

Ich setzte mich zurück auf meinen Platz, sagte nichts und schaute nur den leeren Stuhl mir gegenüber an. Versuchte mir ein Bild von der Person zu machen.

„Warum gibst du mir Ratschläge?"

„Ich habe es schon immer getan."

Das brachte nichts. Ich seufzte und stand auf. Dann schaute zwischen den zwei Plätzen hin und her. Das Ganze war ein Kreis. Kein Anfang, kein Ende. Um einen Ausweg zu finden musste ich die Abblockversuche Catherines Mom lahm legen. Das schien nur zu funktionieren wenn ich ehrlich mit mir selbst war. Um ehrlich mit mir selbst zu sein müsste ich Dinge akzeptieren die ich bisher erfolgreich verdrängt hatte.

„Ist ja auch unwichtig Hill, geh mit hin, überlebe die Stunde wo alle außer du eine Glückliche Familie sind, verschwinde wieder und alles ist gelaufen."

Es klingelte. Vielleicht war es ja Alex, sie musste es sein, da ich die Adresse nicht kannte. Jedenfalls konnte ich meine nächste Runde sinnloser Frage und Antwort Spiele vergessen. Ob sie es war oder nicht, ich startete einen neuen Anlauf. Die paar Sekunden konnte sie auch noch warten, ich wusste, dass sie es mir nicht übel nehmen würde.

„Warum sagte sie dir nicht wer dein Daddy ist? Hatte sie Angst dass euer Mutter-Tochter Verhältnis aus den Fugen gerät? Oder geht es um ihre Beziehung zu deinem Daddy? War er verheiratet? Oder war deine Mom es? Nein, sie war und ist es nicht. Und dein Daddy auch nicht. Wenn sie auch nur Ähnlichkeiten mit Alex hat, dann wird deine Mom die Regeln beachten. Euer Mutter-Tochter Verhältnis ist ausgezeichnet. Da kann nichts passieren. " Auch wenn ich so nicht weiterkam, beschlich mich das Gefühl, das Profil ihrer Mom zu kennen. Sehr gut, nur aus einer anderen Beziehung heraus… Wer bist du?

Wieder spielte ich die Antwort ab, die ich mir selbst gegeben hatte. Sinnlos. Tja Cathy, deine Mom ist halt keine Serienmörderin, da dauert es etwas länger sie zu entschlüsseln.

Ich öffnete die Tür und versuchte es ein letztes Mal, denn ich wusste fremde Menschen vor Alex zu analysieren wurde für mich zu einem Problem wenn sie selbst diese Menschen kannte und auch noch schätzte. Oftmals folgte darauf ein Streit über Rechte, Pflichten, Meinungen und unterschiedliche Ansichten sowie verschiedene Interpretierungsarten. Das zog sich dann meist über die nächsten zwei Wochen.

Eine letzte Frage konnte sie mir ja noch erlauben. Nur eine.

„Aber warum hast du so auf das Foto reagiert?" Ich sah wieder vor mir, wie sie mit einem fast durchsichtigen Blick auf das Weihnachtsfoto gestarrt hatte. Dann hatte sie wissend gelächelt. Dieses verdammte Lächeln war mir auch so vertraut. Wer bist du?

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich bemerkte, dass nicht wie erwartet Alex vor meiner Tür stand. Nein, die Person stand in meinem Türrahmen, den Kopf leicht an die eine Seite gelehnt. Der so vertraute Blick leicht nach oben und direkt durch mich durch. Ihr Lächeln war wissend—ha, da ist es, bemerkte ein Teil meines Gehirns das ich sofort aus meiner Wahrnehmung verbannte— verständnisvoll, und traurig zugleich. Für mich eine Ewigkeit starrte ich die blonde Schönheit mit den weichen grauen Augen an.

Ich merkte wie meine Kinnlade leicht nach unten klappte. Als ich endlich genug Luft zum sprechen zusammengesammelt hatte gab ich mein bestes um ruhig zu klingen. So als ob die Situation ganz alltäglich wäre. Was sie vor einiger Zeit auch noch war.

„Carol?" Es gab keinen Zweifel, dass sie es war. Aber sie konnte nicht hier sein. Und wenn ja, warum ich?

Sie schaute suchend um sich und drehte sich dann wieder zu mir um. Diesmal hatte ihr Lächeln etwas Verspieltes.

„Ja, ich glaub, das bin ich…Es sei denn du erwartest noch jemanden?" Ihre Stimme war immer noch so sanft, und leicht aufziehend wie ich sie in Erinnerung hatte. Ich musste lächeln. Ja, dies war Carol. Meine Carol. So wie ich sie kannte, vermisste und…und liebte…auf meine Art eben.

„Kann…" Sie holte tief Luft. „kann ich reinkommen?"

Ich blinzelte ein paar Mal bevor ich antworten konnte. „Ja. ja, sicher." Sie war hier, wirklich hier!

„Danke…" sie klang ein wenig verzweifelt, auch wenn sie es gut versteckte.

Sie ging an mir vorbei und lehnte sich an die Spüle. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass dünne rote Ränder ihre Augen umrahmten. Hast du geweint? Warum?

„Es tut mir leid." Sagte sie. Mehr nicht.

„Wie bitte?" Ich fand keinen Zusammenhang.

„W…Wir müssen los…" sie ging wieder auf die Wohnungstür zu und suchte ihren Autoschlüssel hervor. Sie wollte doch nicht wieder gehen. Nicht jetzt. Wo ich gerade ein paar Sekunden mit ihr hatte. „Alles tut mir leid. Dass ich einfach weggerannt bin. Dass ich deinen Heilungsprozess ausgenutzt habe. Dass ich es dir nicht gesagt habe, auch nicht wohin ich gehe. Dass ich Angst hatte und habe. Dass ich dir nichts gesagt habe. Dass…" So konnte das nicht weitergehen. Sie entschuldigte sich für Dinge, die ich nicht verstand. Warum entschuldigte sie sich überhaupt? An ihrem Auto hatte ich sie dann doch eingeholt. Ich hatte beinahe vergessen, dass ich noch woanders hinmusste, aber nur beinahe.

„Warte doch. Wo willst du hin?" Reflexartig hielt ich ihre Hand fest. Selten waren wir uns so nah gekommen. Sie umfasste die Schlüssel nur noch fester. Ich versuchte ihren Blick zu fangen, doch sie wich mir aus. „Ich fahre. Du bist nicht in der Lage zu fahren."

Langsam ließ sie den Schlüssel los.

„Doch. Ich bin ja auch hergekommen." Wieder umschloss sie fest das Schlüsselbund.

„Schlimm genug. Dir hätte was passieren können." Daraufhin spürte ich wie der Griff um ihre Schlüssel nachließ.

„Dir nicht?" sie suchte nach einem Argument und drückte wieder zu.

„Nein." _weil ich nicht mit dem Auto gefahren wäre._

„Weil du nicht mit dem Auto gefahren wärst. Ich weiß wie oft du dich verfährst."

„Lass mich fahren, mh?" versuchte ich es erneut. Ihr Griff lockerte sich…

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Du kennst den Weg nicht." Sagte sie trotzig. …und wurde wieder stärker.

„Du wolltest mir etwas erzählen. Dabei kannst du mir ja den Weg beschreiben."

„Verdammter Seelenklempner" grummelte sie und gab mir endlich die Schlüssel.

„Vernünftig, wie immer." Kommentierte ich.

„Warts ab. Gleich wirst du das nicht mehr sagen. Mich wundert es jetzt schon, dass du noch nicht dahinter gekommen bist." Es schien ihr schwer zu fallen mir das zu sagen, was sie wirklich sagen wollte. Normalerweise ging sie die Dinge direkter an als ich. Normalerweise wich ich aus. Normalerweise…nur nicht jetzt.

„Wenn du nicht willst, musst du mir gar nichts sagen, Carol."

„Die Wegbeschreibung brauchst du aber, sonst kommen wir nie an. Also muss ich ja mit dir sprechen, nicht wahr? Ob ich will oder nicht."

„Wo wollen wir überhaupt hin?"

„Zu mir."

„Gibt es dafür einen besonderen Grund? Erstens, dass du mich besuchst. Zweitens, dass wir zu dir fahren? Wo wohnst du überhaupt?" fragte ich und fuhr langsamer, als wir auf die Kreuzung zukamen.

„Vier Kreuzungen geradeaus, dann nach links, zweite Kreuzung nach rechts, immer der Hauptstraße nach, an der Abzweigung wieder rechts. Zweites Haus von oben links. Was den Grund betrifft…das… ist viel komplizierter. Und ich werde es dir sagen." Sie schien sich selbst Mut zusprechen zu wollen.

„Du wohnst dann ja neben der Stadtbibliothek." Stellte ich fest.

„So ungefähr...Ja, wahrscheinlich schon… Wir wohnen." Oh.

Es war wie ein Schlag. _Wir. _Und dazu gehörte ich nicht, vielleicht hatte ich auch nie dazu gehört. Die Erinnerung kam schonungslos zurück. Aber sie musste irgendetwas gefühlt haben als sie wegging. Sie wusste nicht was sie mir damals angetan hatte und sollte es unter besten Umständen auch nicht erfahren. Trotzdem, sie hatte _mir _das mit dem _wir _erzählt. Zwar erwartete ich genau dieses Szenario schon Ewigkeiten und wünschte es ihr auch, jemanden zu finden der dem wir und ihr gerecht wurde. Doch war es schmerzhaft nicht zu dem wir gehören zu können. Selbst jetzt nach so langer Zeit der Abwesenheit.

Ich schluckte leise und presste die Lippen aufeinander, mich in einem Lächeln versuchend. „Dann wünsch ich euch viel Glück."

Sie lachte trocken. „Lass das mal Alex hören. Oder hast du ihr mit Ben auch _viel Glück_ gewünscht?"

Als ich den Sinn ihrer Worte raushatte, absolvierte ich eine Vollbremsung auf die mein Fahrprüfer mit Sicherheit stolz gewesen wäre.

„Darum wollte ich fahren. Ich wollte dir den Schock ersparen." Erklärte sie. Schock, alle sprachen von Schock. Plötzlich wurde mir auch klar, was Alex am Telefon meinte als sie mit Ben sprach.

„Es…gut, es kommt nur sehr überraschend." _Den Schock hatte ich schon weg als du plötzlich nicht mehr bei mir warst. Vertrau darauf._

„Hältst du das noch immer für vernünftig?" Darum die Ausweichmanöver ihrerseits.

Langsam fuhr ich wieder an.

„Wenn ich die Hintergrundgeschichte kenne…ja, möglicherweise." Vielleicht nicht vernünftig, aber logisch und verständlich.

„Als du die Sache mit Paris erzählt hast, bin ich fast durchgedreht. Denn so etwas würdest _du_ nie sagen. Aber du hast es gesagt…und dich auch noch dafür entschuldigt. Entschuldigt für meinen Wunschtraum, den du auf einmal gesehen und übernommen hast. Der Todesstoß kam dann als du in diesem verfluchten Haus standest. Ich musste mit ansehen wie du dir eine Pistole an den Kopf hältst … und…und abdrückst. Freiwillig. Nicht um diesen Mörder herauszufordern, nein um dich, dein Schicksaal herauszufordern. Nur um gegen dich und diesen verfluchten Tumor zu gewinnen. Tu das nie wieder. Bei jedem Schritt habe ich diesen entsetzlichen Schuss gehört, einen grässlichen Knall, der mich ebenfalls zerstört hätte. Als das Glas zersplitterte, hab ich mir schon vorgenommen hier zu kündigen und dann was zu machen, was möglichst wenig mit Polizei zu tun hat…

Auch wenn du danach zusammengebrochen bist, war es mir das wichtigste, das du überlebt hattest. Aber dies weißt du ja schon." Ich erinnerte mich wieder an das, was sie mir damals im Krankenhaus sagte. Wir unterhielten uns darüber, was die Presse wissen sollte. „Zu grauenvoll." hatte ich gesagt. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie alles erfuhren. „Ich komm damit klar. Mit all den Toten, ich sehe das eben als Teil meiner Arbeit. Dich zu verlieren, damit wäre ich nicht klargekommen." Ein kurzer Seitenblick verriet mir, wie sie leicht rot wurde.

„Nun denn, einige Tage nach deiner OP… meine Sachen waren schon in Johannesburg, größtenteils zumindest…ich hab mir gesagt, dass ich auf dich aufpassen werde bis du wieder gesund bist und dann selbst nachfliege. Egal was passiert. Mein fester Vorsatz, den ich auf alle Fälle befolgen würde. Du wurdest dann wieder gesund und ich wusste nicht wie ich dir Tschüss sagen sollte. Ich wusste nur umso mehr Zeit vergehen würde, umso weniger Kraft hätte ich dazu." Sie seufzte.

„Dann hab ich mir nur noch eines Vorgenommen… Weißt du, so etwas wie ein Abschiedskuss, nur dass es wortwörtlich gemeint war. Ich nahm mir fest vor, von meiner Seite aus dabei zu bleiben, dir nicht noch mehr abzuverlangen. Nicht mehr zu wollen… wie du ja mitbekommen hast, wurde daraus mehr als geplant. Ich hatte Angst, dass du es bereust. Ich meine, ich habe deine geringe Widerstandsfähigkeit ausgenutzt. Dich ausgenutzt. Zweitrangig hatte ich Angst wirklich nicht mehr weggehen zu können. Außerdem wollte ich nicht hören wie du sagst, dass wir auf normale Freundschaft zurückgehen sollten. Denn das kann ich nicht. Ich wollte weit weg. Johannesburg kam mir da ganz gelegen." Gab sie zu. In einem beschämten und reumütigem Tonfall. Ich hätte schwören können, dass während sie es mir sagte bei ihr einige Tränen flossen.

Diesmal bremste ich absichtlich ab. So durfte sie nicht denken. Ich würde nie etwas bereuen was mit Carol in Verbindung steht. Vielleicht hätte sie mich mit Johannesburg oder mit dem hier vorwarnen können, aber dafür war es zu spät. Und ich musste sagen, ich hatte nichts dagegen. Endlich hätten wir eine Chance auf eine Zukunft. Eine in der ich in ihrem Leben eine besondere Rolle spielte.

„Wir gehen den Rest." Sagte ich und schnallte mich ab.

„Wir was?"

„Es ist nur noch die Straße runter. Und um mit dir zu reden würde ich doch gern neben dir sein und nicht auf fast zwei Meter Entfernung sitzen."

„Oh…natürlich. Verstehe." Sie schien unsicher.

Ich stieg aus und schaffte es noch ihr die Tür zu öffnen.

„Danke." Carol lächelte kurz und unsicher.

Ich schloss ab, gab ihr die Schlüssel und legte einen Arm um sie. Sie lehnte sich an mich.

„Du bist wieder hier." Sagte ich, damit sie weitersprach.

„Da werde ich auch bleiben...In Johannesburg bin ich ein paarmal bei der Arbeit umgeklappt. Ich schob es auf das Wetter und die Klimaveränderung. Nach dem dritten oder vierten Mal meinte mein Chef ich solle zum Arzt gehen. So landete ich in der Frauenklinik,… malwieder. Sie machten alle möglichen Tests mit mir. Der einzige positive Test war der Schnwangerschaftstest. Ich war besorgt und danach nur noch überglücklich. Ein paarmal saß ich vorm Telefon und hatte deine Nummer schon eingewählt, doch dann hab ich mich immer dagegen entschieden. Cathy wurde am 4. Dezember des gleichen Jahres geboren. Ein Sonntag. Ihr voller Name ist An Catherine Jordan. Nach Anthony und Carol. Ihr Pass ist, wie meiner, auf Südafrika und UK zugelassen. Sie war 49 cm groß und 1300 Gramm schwer… sie hat eine Vorliebe für Indisches Essen…nicht von mir.

Manchmal…eigentlich fast immer…hat sie gemerkt, dass du mir fehlst. Natürlich habe ich mir das nicht eingestanden, du kennst mich ja. So sind wir wieder zurückgekommen…"

„Cathy hat meine Augen... Ich war die ganze Nacht wach und hab gerätselt woher ich ihre Augen kenne und woher mir das Profil ihrer Mom so bekannt vorkommt. Mit einem Spiegel wäre mir wohl einiges klar geworden…Außerdem hatte sie unser Bild." Da war es, näher bei mir selbst suchen.

„Tut mir leid. Sie kam gestern mit dem Foto angerannt und rief ´Mummy, Mummy, Daddy hat gesagt er liebt dich.´" Sie schaute kurz zu mir auf und blieb stehen. Wir waren vielleicht nur noch zehn Meter von ihrem Haus entfernt.

„Ich nehme an sie hat recht." Endlich sah sie mich richtig an.

„All das wäre so unkompliziert. Ich bin eine unmögliche Mutter." Carol schüttelte den Kopf, wendete ihren Blick aber von mir ab.

„Du wirst bestimmt eine wunderbare Mutter" wiederholte ich Worte die ich vor einigen Jahren schon einmal gesagt hatte und fixierte meinen Blick in dem ihren. Jetzt war es Realität, keine bloße Zukunftsform mehr.

„Eines Tages. Und du wirst ein guter Vater. Du bist etwas…"

„…verschroben? Zwanghaft? Sozial unangepasst?" beendete ich ihren Satz wie damals, nur diesmal kannte ich ihre Antwort schon.

„Verschlossen. Aber du schaffst das. " Grinste sie. Kleine Fältchen bildeten sich um ihre Augen und ihre Lippen verzogen sich leicht nach oben.

Zentimeter. Millimeter. Carol. Ihre Lippen fühlten sich warm unter meinen an. Langsam hob ich meinen Arm um sie dann noch enger an mich zu ziehen. Sacht, ganz sanft lösten wir uns wieder.

„Wir schaffen das."

**Vielen Dank an Sanne für den lieben Kommentar. Doch ich glaube nicht, in noch einer Sprache schreiben zu können.**

**:)**

**(Falls die Kuss-Szene doof ist, tut´s mir leid… … … Tony ist eben nicht der Emotionale Typ.)**


	12. Chapter 12

(Alex)

Die erwartungsvolle Stille wurde von dem Klingeln meines Handys zerrissen. Um die halbe Stunde zu überbrücken, hatten wir uns wieder an das Memory gesetzt. Nächstes Mal würden wir ein schwarz-weiß Tausender puzzeln. Dies hatten wir mit dreiviertel Mehrheit, da die nichtanwesende Person sich eindeutig dem Wahlrecht entsagte, entschieden.

„Alex Fielding." meldete ich mich kurz ohne lange umschweife. Wer auch immer es war musste dann so freundlich sein und seinen Namen selbst nennen. Besser gesagt hatte ich zu schnell abgenommen um auf das Display zu schauen.

„Hier ist Kevin. Wir haben einen neuen Fall. Unterhalb des Sportplatzes. St. Church street."

Warum ausgerechnet jetzt? Ich stand auf und hockte mich vor den Ofen um etwas Abstand zu den beiden zu gewinnen.

„Ich komme so schnell ich kann, hast du schon irgendwelche Fakten?" fragte ich und beobachtete wie der Kuchen einige Blasen warf, er war noch immer etwas zu hell.

„Noch nichts. Aber Don ist vor zehn Minuten hingefahren."

„Gut, könntest du mir in der nächsten viertel Stunde den Rücken frei halten?" die Wärme strömte mir entgegen und passte nicht zu dem was Kevin mir gerade sagte.

„Sicher. Kommt Tony mit?"

„Ich glaube nicht. Es wird sich später herausstellen ob wir ihn brauchen oder nicht." Außerdem, fügte ich gedanklich hinzu, hat er sich im Moment auf ganz andere Dinge zu konzentrieren.

„Gut…da ist noch etwas: Es geht um Eden. Er will demnächst in die Staaten zu seiner Verlobten ziehen. Keine Ahnung wohin genau… Es kann daher Probleme mit neuen Vorgesetzten geben." Bitte nicht auch noch so etwas.

„Hat er es schon Verkündet oder hast du das aus der Gerüchteküche?" Lass es die Gerüchteküche sein, bitte.

„Zuerst hat Sam es erzählt, heute früh kam er höchstpersönlich." Ich stand wieder auf und begann langsam zum Fenster zu gehen.

„Alle wollen weg aus Bradfield, das gibt es doch nicht." Murmelte ich wahrscheinlich ein wenig zu undeutlich für Kevin. Er war ja auch nicht für ihn bestimmt.

„Wie bitte?"

„Ist auf Edens Platz schon Anspruch erhoben worden?" fragte ich stattdessen. Er schien verwundert.

„Ich…glaube mal nicht. Weshalb?"

„Mit viel, sehr viel Glück könnte ich jemanden finden, der diese Stelle mit Sicherheit lieben würde." Nur leider würde es genauso viel Anstrengung brauchen sie zu Überreden.

„Wer weiß, was sich ergeben wird. "es war Kevin also gleichgültig. „Falls überhaupt nichts mehr geht, können Sie doch Tony auf Ihren potentiellen Eden-Nachfolger ansetzen. Dann weiß er gleich was hier abläuft." ahja, es interessierte ihn doch ein wenig.

„Kevin, das ist doch…" eigentlich wollte ich _als ob er das tun und es etwas helfen würde_ erwidern, doch im Grunde genommen hatte er recht. So schlecht war sein Vorschlag gar nicht.

„Ja, wenn sie auf einen hört, dann Tony. Danke Kevin. Bis dann. Viertel Stunde." Ohne auch nur auf eine mögliche Antwort zu warten legte ich auf.

Gleich darauf wählte ich Dons Nummer. Hoffentlich war er schon am Tatort.

„Don Merrik." Meldete er sich.

„Alex hier. Hast du schon etwas zu dem neuen Fall, Kevin hat´s grade durchgesagt."

„Die Rechtsmediziner wuseln noch rum. Ich bin erst hier eingetroffen. Soweit ich weiß ist es ein Autounfall. So ein Riesenlaster hat ´nen kleinen Mini platt gemacht. Der LKW Fahrer wird gerade ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Seine Chancen zu Überleben sind verdammt niedrig. Seine Papiere weisen ihn als Graham Owens aus. Die Insassen des anderen Fahrzeugs sind sofort gestorben. Möglicherweise ein älteres Ehepaar. Wir konnten sie noch nicht identifizieren. Der Mini ist ein einziges Wrack. Vermutlich komplett ausgebrannt." er hatte den Text wie auswendig gelernt herunter genuddelt.

„Hast du schon die Unfallursache?" fragte ich nach und fasste mir mit Daumen und Zeigefinger an die Stirn.

„Nein, aber der Lastwagen war etwas überbeladen. Nur um die Dreißig Kilo. Er kam den Hang runter. Der Mini stand ihm direkt gegenüber. Der Lasterfahrer konnte wegen dieser Überladung nicht ausweichen."

„Hat er denn nicht gebremst?" fragte ich.

„Doch, doch. Die ganze Zeit stotterte Owens er hätte das Ding bis zum Boden durchgedrückt. Nichts. Ich tippe auf ein Trauma seinerseits. Danach ist er in sich zusammengebrochen."

„Vielleicht ein Defekt der Bremsen?" vermutete ich.

„Die Spurensicherung ist noch dabei. Kommt Dr. Hill?"

„Nein, wir werden sehen ob wir seine Hilfe später beanspruchen müssen. Es scheint ein Unfall gewesen zu sein." Ich lehnte mich mit dem Rücken an die Heizung und schaute auf das Zimmer vor mir.

„Ok, hat Ihnen Kevin schon das mit Eden gesagt?"

„Ja, der nächste der mir das erzählt muss der Familie der Opfer die Nachricht überbringen."

„Der Pathologe trifft gerade ein..."

„Häng dich an Vernon. Ich werde gleich dort sein." Wieder legte ich auf ohne auf irgendetwas zu warten, ging jedoch zum Tisch zurück.

Bevor ich sagen konnte dass ich gleich los musste öffnete sich die Tür schwungvoll.

Carols „Danke, dass du auf die beiden aufgepasst hast. Wie kann ich das nur je wieder gut machen?" und Cathys „Tooony!" vermischten sich. Sie sprang auf ihn zu.

„Ich muss los." Sagte ich. Auf einmal war es still. Ich konnte hören wie der Wind die heruntergefallenen Blätter wieder aufwirbelte, fallen ließ, aufwirbelte…

„Du kannst doch nicht gehen." Sagte Carol und schaute mich jetzt vorwurfsvoll an.

„Kevin hat gerade durchgerufen."

„oh." Und ein zerknirschter Gesichtsausdruck kam von beiden gleichzeitig.

„Mom, bitte nicht. Ich möchte aber noch hier bleiben." quengelte Ben. Mit zwölf Jahren war das fies. Ich wusste er war hier sicher. Bei Tony. Bei Carol. Bei Tony. Bei Carol. Bei Beiden.

Doch was wenn jemand hier einbrach? Hier wird niemand einbrechen. Und wenn doch? Konzentrier dich!

Ich unterbrach meinen inneren Streit und nickte Ben langsam zu.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich muss…"

„Gar nichts ändern." Beendete Carol meinen Satz. „Du machst deine Arbeit und Ben bleibt einfach bei uns. Zur Not wird er hier übernachten. Ich habe noch ein Zimmer frei. Wenn du möchtest, stellen wir noch ein zweites Bett in sein Zimmer. Dann kannst du auch bei uns übernachten. Obwohl ich ehrlich gesagt nicht denke, dass du in den nächsten zwölf Stunden auch nur an Schlaf denken wirst."

„Du weißt wie wichtig deine Arbeit für dich und alle anderen ist. Wir wissen das auch." Schob Tony in seiner ich-weiß-wie-du-tickst-und-kann-dich-manipulieren Stimme ein.

Am liebsten hätte ich ihm wieder etwas sicher zum Streit führendes entgegnet, aber dazu war jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Später, Tony, später. Verlass dich drauf.

„Sicher?" fragte ich etwas panisch.

„Natürlich…" sie schob mich zur Tür hinaus, schloss aber die Tür hinter sich. Sie stand auf der Türschwelle und ich auf dem Fußweg. Ein leichter Windstoß wirbelte mir die Haare ins Gesicht.

„Ben kann nichts passieren."

Ich nickte. „Ja…ich weiß. War nur-"ich wedelte mit den Händen in der Luft umher. „-ein Gedanke." Mit Vergangenheit.

„Ich komm später noch vorbei." Damit drehte ich mich um und ging.


	13. Chapter 13

(Carol)

Seit wir Alex praktisch rausgeschmissen hatten saßen wir am Küchentisch. Ich hatte sehen können, dass sie um Ben besorgt war, doch es war eine andere Art Sorge. Nur konnte ich nicht sagen welche.

„Ach, meine schöne Planung, alles dahin." Seufzte ich.

„Als ob du dich je darum kümmern würdest." Meinte Tony und rieb mir ermunternd über den Rücken.

„Hast recht, trotzdem schade. Nicht wahr Ben?"

„Mh." Ben nickte nur.

„Gehen wir raus?" fragte Cathy an Tony und mich gewandt. Ich schaute ihn fragend an.

„Warum nicht. Ben?"

„Mh." Wieder nickte Ben.

Ich stand auf, öffnete die Tür, holte tief Luft und schlug sie in der gleichen Bewegung wieder zu. „Windig. Vorhin war es nicht so stark."

„Dann ziehen wir eine Jacke mehr an." Sagte Ben.

So landeten wir wieder auf dem gleichen Parkweg den wir heute früh schon gegangen waren.

Auch wie vorhin liefen Ben und Cathy mal vor und zurück. Beim gehen lehnte ich mich etwas mehr an Tony. Neben den offensichtlichen Dingen die es zu klären gab wollte ich auch noch etwas anderes Wissen.

„Und nachdem ich umzog, hast du weiterhin mit der Polizei gearbeitet?" fragte ich um einen Einstieg zu finden.

„Zuerst wollte Alex nicht dass ich mitarbeite. An dem Tag habe ich sie durchs ganze Haus verfolgt, an die Tatorte, mit Vernon und den Familienmitgliedern der Opfer gegen ihren Willen geredet. Wahrscheinlich habe ich sie ziemlich genervt." Er lachte kurz und seufzte dann. „Im Fernsehen hatte ich gesehen, dass es einen neuen Fall gab. Also hab ich die Gelegenheit genutzt dich im Büro zu besuchen, da du ja nie abgenommen hast. Die wollten Blissit wieder laufen lassen weil ich das Profil noch mit dem Tumor erstellt habe."

„Tut mir leid, aber mein Handy habe ich den kompletten ersten Monat in Johannesburg aus meinem Alltag verbannt. Ist Blissit frei?"

„Nein, wir waren wohl überzeugender…nein, jedenfalls wurde es mir dann zu bunt. Am Eingang traf ich Kevin. Ich sagte so was wie ´Carols Büro ist dort hinten?´ Kevin nickte wollte dann aber noch etwas sagen. ´Tony, sie ist nicht…´ein Telefon klingelte, also ging ich weiter. In deinem Büro warst du ja nicht. Beinahe wäre ich auch an Alex vorbeigelaufen, ich meinte ja dich irgendwo in diesem Gebäude zu finden. Es war aber dein Büro. Und sie sah nicht aus wie du. Darum schaute ich rein und sagte ´Sie sind nicht Carol Jordan.´

Alex schaute mich so an als sei ich verrückt geworden: ´Richtig, sie ist nicht hier.´ Dann beschäftigte sie sich wieder mit den Akten.

´Aber sie wird zurückerwartet. Ich habe sie erwartet.´ Ich blieb in der Tür stehen.

´Wer sind Sie?´ fragte sie daraufhin.

´Tony Hill. Ich bin Arzt. Und wer sind Sie?´ Immerhin war sie in deinem Büro. Wahrscheinlich der einzige Grund weshalb sie mich da schon loswerden wollte." _Da schon loswerden_ klang als ob es noch etwas länger gedauert hätte bis einer der beiden sich geschlagen gab. Ich schaute kurz zu Cathy und Ben.

„´Alex Fielding. Detective Inspector.´ Sie merkte dass ich keine Ahnung hatte.

Ein Versuch war´s Wert. Mit einem ´Ah ja.´ Als ob ich mich an sie erinnerte verließ ich den Raum wieder und wollte dich suchen. Damit muss ich mich verraten haben. Doch Alex fügte noch etwas an.

´Ich bin Carols Nachfolgerin.´ Ein kleiner Satz. Ich drehte mich wieder um und ging ganz langsam zurück in dein Büro. Irgendetwas wollte ich sagen. Vielleicht dass es nicht sein kann. Vielleicht, dass du…wie auch immer. Auf alle Fälle sagte ich erst mal nichts. Alex beachtete mich nicht weiter, sie zwang mich nach dir zu fragen: ´Ich wusste nicht, dass sie abgelöst wurde.´

´Auf eigenen Wunsch. Ein Job im Ausland. Da hätte jeder zugegriffen.´ Das passte aber nicht wirklich zu dir.

´Carol war nicht jeder.´ Wieder sagte sie nicht mehr. ´Wo denn?´

´In Johannesburg.´

´Äh, in Südafrika?´ Glaub mir, irgendwie kommt man sich blöd vor, so etwas offensichtliches erfragen zu müssen. Ich wusste nur nicht was ich hätte sonst noch sagen können.

´Ja, zu den Skorpions. Die Anti-Korruptions Einheit. Und Dr. Hill ich hab heute sehr viel um die Ohren. Kann ich Ihnen jetzt irgendwie helfen?´

´Sie mir helfen…nein Danke. Äh, es geht eher darum dass ich Ihnen helfen kann. Ehm, die Leiche auf der Farm.´ " Ich musste die Augen verdrehen. Oh, Tony. Ein Windstoß kam uns entgegen und ich drückte mich noch enger an ihn.

„´Das haben wir im Griff, danke.´ erwiderte sie darauf leicht gereizt, noch.

´Falls das nun ein Muster ist?´ versuchte ich es.

´Eine Leiche macht noch kein Muster.´

´Na die Tonne weist auf ein Muster hin. Falls es nun mehr als eine Leiche gibt.´

´Wir glauben nicht, dass es mehrere gibt.´ Mittlerweile verfolgte ich sie durch das Haus. Ich wusste, dass sie mich loswerden wollte. Sie gab sich nicht einmal Mühe zu verbergen wie sehr ich verschwinden sollte.

´Sie wissen das wahrscheinlich nicht, aber…ich hab schon öfter für das Dezernat hier gearbeitet.´ Zuerst wollte ich sagen mit dir gearbeitet, nur das hätte sie noch weniger überzeugt. Sie ignorierte mich und lies es mich noch deutlicher spüren. Was eigentlich kaum möglich wär, aber sie hat´s geschafft. Alex schaute mich nicht mal an und ging ungestört ihrer Arbeit nach. ´Zum Guten oder schlechteren. Normalerweise ist es ja schlechter. Aber ich habe eine Art Riecher dafür. Einen sechsten Sinn wenn Sie so wollen. Nur in dem Willis Film da waren die Toten ja noch lebendig.´" Ich musste lachen. Wie war er denn auf so einen Vergleich gekommen? „Willis?"

„Glaub mir, es gibt so viel was ich jetzt nicht mehr verstehe... Danach nervte ich sie richtig. Immerhin kann man so ein Spiel auch zu zweit spielen. ´Na sie lungerten zumindest noch rum. Während sie bei meinem sechsten Sinn ohne Zweifel vollkommen tot sind. Und ich würde nicht meine Zeit vergeuden oder Ihre wenn ich nicht denken würde, dass es mehrere gibt.´ Sie war wieder zur Ich-beachte-dich-nicht-also-gib-dir-keine-Mühe-Taktik zurückgekehrt. Wie gesagt: Druck erzeugt Gegendruck. Ein einfaches physikalisches Gesetz. ´Leichen.´ Sagte ich. Damit hatte ich sie. Alex heftete erst ein Bild an die weiße Tafel bevor sie mir eine Antwort gab. Wahrscheinlich um sich zu sammeln.

´Und wir denken, es gibt nicht mehrere. Leichen.´ Gleicher Tonfall.

´Aber wenn?´

´Was?´ das machte sie absichtlich.

´200 Pfund, dass es mehrere gibt.´ Ich glaube zu der Zeit verfolgte ich sie durch das Archiv.

´Nein.´

´Na gut, dann hundert Pfund.´

´Ich wette nicht.´" Ah ja, sie wettet also nicht. Mal sehen was man da ändern konnte.

„´Ah, Sie schwanken.´ Sie schwankte überhaupt nicht.

´Mh, dieses Gespräch ist ja lächerlich.´ Jetzt schwankte sie.

´Nein ist es nicht.´ Mittlerweile waren wir eine Runde rum und wieder an den Büros angekommen. Du weißt, diese blaue Treppe." Ich nickte.

„´Ist es doch.´

´Nein, ist es nicht.´

´Hören Sie: Ich brauch Sie nicht für diesen Fall.´ Sie blieb stehen und beugte sich langsam zu mir vor. Dann ging sie die Treppe hinauf.

´Wieso nicht?´ Ha, Alex blieb wieder stehen.

´Weil die Kripo Bradfield bereits seit sieben Jahren diese Leiche sucht. Der Farmer überrascht seine Frau und den Liebhaber im Bett. Den Mord an ihm gesteht er, sagt jedoch die Frau hätte er laufen lassen. Tom Cross, Carols Vorgänger war überzeugt, dass die Frau auch ermordet wurde aber die Leiche wurde nie gefunden.´ Ich war erschrocken wie sie deinen Namen einfach so in den Text einbaute. Als ob nie etwas geschehen wäre…irgendwie gleichgültig und teilnahmslos. Damit ging sie wieder. ´Übrigens der Farmer ist jetzt hier. Deren Tointon.´ Ich dachte schon, ich müsse weitere Zaubertricks hervorholen. ´Wollen Sie zuhören?´" damit beendete Tony seinen Erinnerungsschwall.

„Das hast du dir alles gemerkt?" fragte ich verwundert.

„Es heißt doch alles Wichtige vergisst man nicht."

Wieder packten mich Schuldgefühle. „Es tut mir leid. Aber du warst auch nicht gerade freundlich zu Alex."

„Hey, sie wollte mich einfach nicht dabei haben. Du hättest wenigstens sie vorwarnen können, mh? Was würdest du tun, wenn auf einmal ein Verrückter neben dir steht und dich durchs ganze Haus verfolgt, weil er verzweifelt darauf aus ist an deinem Fall mitzuarbeiten? Zwischendurch erzählt dir noch jemand, dass der Typ einen Hirntumor hatte und höchstwahrscheinlich deine Vorgängerin sich etwas zu sehr auf ihn _verlassen_ hat."

„Wenn du der Verrückte bist und ich die Vorgängerin habe ich damit keine Probleme."

Tony schüttelte den Kopf und erzählte weiter: „Kevin hat mich eingeschleust. Aber sie hat´s spitzgekriegt. Dann musste sie doch einmal sagen, dass ich mit der Polizei arbeitete weil ich mir einfach den Computer von irgendeinem Mann genommen hatte. Die ganze Zeit haben wir gestritten. Ich habe sie sogar gegen Mitternacht angerufen, war dann auch meine Schuld. ´Jetzt hören Sie mir zu. Sie haben schon Carol Jordan geschadet, wollen Sie das bei mir auch erreichen? Rufen Sie mich auf keinen Fall wieder an!´ Daran erinnere ich mich jetzt nur, weil das, was Alex gesagt hat mich die ganze Zeit beschäftigt. Ich weiß dass es ihr einfach so rausgerutscht ist, also sei nicht böse auf sie. Sie hat mich durchs Telefon angeschrien und dann einfach aufgelegt." Ich wusste Tony war gerade sehr tief in seiner Erinnerung versunken, denn sonst hätte er mir nie gesagt, dass Alex ihn wegen mir angeschrien hat; auch nicht dass er deswegen besorgt um mich war. Selbst wenn ich am anderen Ende der Welt war konnten andere über mich streiten, wobei mir klar war, dass Tony mich nie freiwillig erwähnt hätte. Eines der Dinge was auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht.

„Wir standen in der Garage. Ich ging wieder in eine meiner Theorien über. Sie rief dann irgendetwas in der Art: ´Carol Jordan fand das vielleicht witzig, aber ich finde es einfach nur nervend.´ Ich lachte gekünstelt und erwiderte so etwas wie: ´Sie fand es genauso nervend.´ Sie hat dich wirklich oft erwähnt. Aber bitte, sag mir, hab ich dir geschadet?"

„In welcher Hinsicht?" fragte ich, plötzlich etwas verlegen.

„Alles."

„Außer, dass ich seit deinem Auftauchen es nicht mehr geschafft habe eine normale Beziehung aufzubauen? Nein, ich glaube nicht. Du hast mir sogar schon das Leben gerettet. Mehrmals." Ich lachte leise. „Ihr habt beide mit unfairen Mitteln gespielt."

„Passiert, willst du auch was von den anderen Morden wissen?" fragte Tony, wieder auf sicheren Grund.

„Bis ins kleinste Detail."

„Argh, lieber nicht… Dann will ich auch wissen was bei dir los war."

„Du beginnst."

So erzählte er mir von den weiteren Geschehnissen in Bradfield, begann aber mit dem letzten Fall. Ich verspürte eine gewisse Erleichterung einiges zu hören. Es jagte mir auch ein wenig Angst ein.

Jedenfalls als er über den Tod Alex´ Mutter redete wurde es mir doch etwas unangenehm. Sie tat mir jetzt schon leid, weil ich sie bisher noch nie von jemand anderem hatte reden hören außer Ben. Ich wusste aber nicht, dass sie noch viel mehr hatte durchmachen müssen.

„Eden kann dich nicht ausstehen." Kommentierte er zwischendurch.

Ich hob kurz die Schultern. „Ich weiß. Er hat es nicht gerade verheimlicht. Weil ich dich akzeptiere? Weil ich weitaus mehr für dich empfinde als das was er für angemessen hält? Weil wir unsere eigene Art Beziehung haben? Das ist mir gleichgültig. Soll er denken was er soll." Ich mochte Eden auch nicht sonderlich.

Nach weiteren grauenhaften Einzelheiten war ich Alex nur noch Dankbar. Dankbar, dass Tony vor mir stand und lebte.

„Du bist ein verdammter Pechvogel." Murmelte ich. Erst die Krawatte-Kannibale Sache (ich hatte mich in dem Moment gefragt ob Tony doch nicht nur eine Halluzination sei. Bei der Aktion hätte er unter tiefsten Depressionen leiden müssen.) Danach dieser klinische Psychologen ermordende Psychopath. Sie hatte den noch mutmaßlichen Mörder erkannt und Tony durch Mund-zu-Mund Beatmung wieder zurück ins Leben geholt.

Außenstehende würden jetzt vielleicht vermuten, dass ich eifersüchtig sein musste. Warum? Außenstehende wissen nicht wie es ist Tony zu verlieren.

Ab und zu versuchte ich es etwas aufzulockern, stand aber innerlich noch in den Ereignissen um ihn.

Tony berichtete weiter, dann stoppte er plötzlich und erzählte nur noch langsam.

„Dann stand sie plötzlich da im Gang und wusste nicht weiter. Mir war klar, dass sie bald zusammenbrechen würde. Ben wurde von dieser irren Psychopathin entführt. Burnice…"

Ich blieb stehen. „Oh, mein Gott! Das..das…Wie…" Wenn Cathy…

Tony nickte mir zu. Fast gleichzeitig schauten wir zu Ben und Cathy. Er war momentan so glücklich. Was hatte Ben für Schäden davongetragen? Und was Alex? Plötzlich verstand ich den Blick, als Ben sagte er würde den Löffel abgeben und als ich sie einfach so zur Tür hinaus dirigierte. Den Grund für diese, wie ich geglaubt hatte, übermäßige Sorge.

Er schien mein Gedankengang zu kennen. „Ben geht es besser, er glaubte sie wollen zaubern. Über die Jahre hat er es vergessen. Alex trifft es viel härter. Darum hat sie vorhin gezögert." Ich nickte nur stumm.

„Sie muss doch mit wem darüber reden." Es war ein lauter Gedanke.

„Ihr geht es besser, viel besser. Sie hat sich erholt. Alex ist allein. Es gibt nur sie und Ben."

„Und dich…" fügte ich fast lautlos an. „Was ist mit…Ben´s Vater?" fragte ich, kaum lauter als vorher.

„Mistkerl" zitierte Tony. „Er wollte Ben sehen und hat sie beide vor dem Kino sitzen lassen, mehr weiß ich nicht."

Ich sah wieder deutlich vor mir wie sie unsicher in der Tür stand. Alle Wärme im Raum schien aus Alex Blick gewichen zu sein.

Das erinnerte mich an etwas anderes, etwas woran sie mich erinnern sollte. Aber was es auch war, ich kam nicht drauf. Alles was ich sah, war Alex Blick zu Ben.

….

**Hoffentlich ist dieses Kapitel nicht zu verwirrend…es wird noch schlimmer( bezieht sich auf verwirrend), versprochen :)**


	14. Chapter 14

(Kevin)

Mittlerweile hatte ich es auch schon zum Tatort geschafft. Weitere zehn Minuten waren vergangen, doch unsere Chefin ließ sich nicht blicken. Vielleicht hatte sie noch etwas Familiäres abzuklären.

Ich beobachtete wie einer der Rechtsmediziner mit Paula redete. Sie diskutierten ein wenig mit Gestik. Er drückte Paula einige Blätter in die Hand und verschwand wieder, sie sich darauf suchend umschauend und dann auf mich zugehend, rollte die Blätter in ihrer Hand zusammen.

„Sag mal, hast du die Chefin gesehen?"

„Noch nicht." Wieder schaute ich auf meine Uhr. Die Viertelstunde war gleich um.

„Weißt du wo sie bleibt?"

„Hat sie nicht gesagt. Warum?"

„Das hier dürfte interessant sein, schau mal." Paula rollte die Blätter wieder auseinander und zeigte mir einen Abschnitt.

„Ist nicht wahr." Das Ergebnis war schockierend.

„Und ob es wahr ist. Zwischen Felge und Radkappe. Alle Räder."

Ich stieß einen kurzen Pfiff aus. „Wie konnten die das so schnell bestimmen?"

„Hab ich auch gefragt. Der Typ meinte nur, zu heutiger Zeit müsste man einen Schnelltest auf alle möglichen Drogen mitnehmen und vor Ort durchführen. Mit Miniaturdrucker. Das Ding ist winzig. Stacey wäre entsetzt, dass so ein Teil zugelassen wird."

„Kann ich mir vorstellen." In dem Moment tauchten Lichtkegel hinter uns auf. Bremsen quietschten, der Motor streikte und das Auto kam zum Stillstand. Dann hörte ich eine Tür klappen. Das klacken von Absätzen kam uns näher.

„Wenn ihr gegenüber mal einer sagt Frauen können nicht einparken, was glaubst du wird sie mit demjenigen machen?" fragte mich Paula leise. Ich verkniff mir ein lachen.

„Paula, Kevin. Was haben wir bisher? Ist es überhaupt eine Mordermittlung? Wo ist der Pathologe?" sie war noch voll durch den Wind was meine Annahme mit der Familienkiste bestärkte.

„Es ist nicht Vernon." Sagte Paula.

„Wer dann?" fragte sie. Ich war nicht weniger erstaunt.

„Einer seiner Schützlinge. Er ließ ausrichten in der Leichenhalle zu warten." Informierte Paula uns.

Ein euer DC, auf Probezeit, kam heran. „Die Leichen in dem kleinen Wagen sind Mrs. Juliet Beyer und Mr. William Beyer. Beide dreiundsechzig Jahre alt. Der Tod trat sofort ein."

„Danke DC Brooks." Erwiderte unsere Chefin, Paula nickte und ich schaute ihn nur abschätzend an.

„Ähm, Ms. Fielding?" fragte er unsicher. Wenn der kleine es zu etwas bringen wollte musste er diese Zögerlichkeit abschütteln. Ein Wunder dass er es überhaupt so weit geschafft hatte.

„Was ist denn?" er musste sich doch wie ein Kleinkind vorkommen.

„Ich möchte Ihnen nicht zu nah treten, doch ist das etwa Mehl in Ihrem Haar?" ziemlich unbeholfen trat er von einem Fuß zum anderen. Dämlich, auch wenn er recht hatte.

„Mehl?" fragte sie scharf. Ich schaute zu Paula, diese nickte mir zu. Wir grinsten leicht, das konnte noch witzig werden.

„Ja, M-Mehl. Dieses weiße Zeug. Es hätte ja auch eine graue Strähne sein können...aber dafür sind Sie eindeutig zu jung." Stotterte er. Mein Gott! Schon verloren. Der beste Weg um seine Karriere zu verhindern. Sprich Frauen auf ihr Alter an und du bist Luft für sie.

Ich sah wie Paula ebenfalls ein grinsen unterdrückte.

„Ich nehme das als Kompliment auf." Ihr Tonfall hatte sich nicht verändert. Sie fasste sich in die Haare, strich an einer Strähne entlang, begutachtete das weiße Pulver und zerrieb es anschließend zwischen den Fingern.

„Das ist Mehl, ganz recht." Sie nickte ihm zu. Man könnte glauben er hätte gefragt ob der Mond aus Käse sei und sie würde dies bestätigen. _Und wenn es Tag wird, geht der Mann im Mond ins Bett und schaltet das Licht aus. Wenn du nachts den Mond mal nicht sehen kannst geht er mit seiner besten Freundin, der Sonne essen. Zu seinen Freunden gehören auch noch die Sterne. Wenn du ihn ganz sehen kannst, ist er zuhause und schaut sich die ganze Nacht an, was hier unten auf der Erde passiert… _wie oft hatte ich diese Geschichten meinen Kindern schon erzählt?

„Gut…gut. Ich geh dann mal…und…und…wenn ich etwas neues habe werde ich Sie sofort informieren."

„Tun Sie das."

Als er weg war seufzte sie. „Hilfe! Was habt ihr noch, die Namen der Beteiligten haben wir jetzt ja."

Paula reichte ihr die Papiere. Der professionelle Gesichtsausdruck wich kurz einem Schockierten.

„In den Rädern? Und wie konnten die das so schnell sagen?"

„Merkwürdig, das stimmt. Es gibt neuerdings so ein kleines Gerät, es analysiert die Substanzen vor Ort und prüft es auf Drogen. Dazu ein Miniaturdrucker aus Plaste." Erklärte Paula und deutete die Größe mit den Fingern an.

„Dieser Drucker ist ein Verrat an die Technik. Stacey wäre enttäuscht." Murmelte sie.

„Das hab ich auch gesagt." Fügte ich ein.

Don kam herbei.

„Der Pathologe meint das Ehepaar wurde erst zerquetscht und ist dann verbrannt. Darf ich fragen weshalb Sie Mehl im Haar haben?" er machte zwischen beiden Sätzen von der Betonung her keinen Unterschied. Genauso gut hätte er einen Wissenschaftlichen Text vortragen können.

„Immer noch? Familienangelegenheit. Wir haben Käsekuchen gemacht."

„Dazu braucht man aber kein Mehl…" meinte Chris, die auf einmal hinter Paula aufgetaucht war. Sie hatte nur den letzten Teil mitbekommen. „Welches Sie übrigens im Haar haben."

„Ich weiß, Danke. Die offene Tüte ist aus dem Schrank gefallen." Erneut strich sie an der Haarsträhne entlang.

„Einteilung: Zeugen muss es gegeben haben. Irgendwer weiß was, auch wenn er es nicht zugibt. Paula, Chris, ihr werdet ein paar Bobbies dazu verdonnern die Zeugen ausfindig zu machen. Die wichtigsten bekommt ihr und befragt sie. Don, du gehst zu diesem Owen ins Krankenhaus und betest dass er wieder aufwacht. Denn wenn nicht, haben wir ein Problem. Wie es scheint weiß er doch eine ganze Menge mehr als er bisher zugab. Obwohl dies bei seinem Zustand auch nicht verwunderlich ist. Kevin, du gibst das alles Stacey durch, vielleicht kann sie ja genauere Positionen der Autos berechnen. Warte auf ihre Berichte. Ich schaue mir jetzt die Leichen an, zumindest das, was nach der Aussage des Pathologen noch übrig ist. Morgen um sieben ist die erste Konferenz."

Damit ging sie weg. Auch alle anderen entfernten sich. Wieder blieb ich allein zurück. Da fiel mir etwas ein. Ich lief zum Zelt in der Hoffnung Alex Fielding einzuholen.

„Kev. Was gibt's?" fragte diese und blieb stehen damit ich aufholen konnte.

„Ist es möglich, dass es kein Einzelfall ist?"

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte sie, ging aber nur langsamer weiter.

„Wenn da wirklich Drogen mit dranhängen wird es schon mehrere Morde gegeben haben oder noch geben werden."

„Gut möglich. Ich werde das Überprüfen, es kann lange dauern, da wir nicht sicher sein können ob, wenn es so ist wie du sagst, die gleiche Methode verwendet wurde."

Wir betraten das Zelt. Hier bergrüste uns auch schon Sam. Er schaute uns-oder zumindest sie- komisch an. „Chefin, Sie haben da…"

„Ich weiß, es ist Mehl. Wir haben gebacken. Noch etwas?" erneut zog sie an der Haarsträne entlang.

„Wo ist Tony?"

„Hier ist er nicht. Wenn wir seine Hilfe benötigen werden wir ihn hinzuziehen. Keine Sekunde eher." Ich wette die Fragen hatte ihr bisher schon jeder gestellt. Aber sie hielt sich erstaunlich ruhig.

„Und Eden zieht um…"

„Ja, ich weiß." Das ja flüsterte sie noch aber den Rest betonte sie überdeutlich und sagte jedes Wort als einzelnen Satz. Zum Schluss folgte ein Seufzer.

„Ich habe auch noch etwas für dich: Du wirst die Familienmitglieder der Opfer aufsuchen, sie darüber benachrichtigen, sie vernehmen und morgen Punkt sieben zur Konferenz erscheinen. Kein Wort zu den Medien."

„Paula kann das viel besser." Beschwerte er sich.

„Paula vernimmt Zeugen. Du bleibst über. DC Brooks wird dich begleiten."

„Och, Chefin das können Sie mir nicht antun."

„Kann ich, ohne Probleme."

Sie wendete sich ihm ab und begutachtete die Leichen. Unfreiwillig folgte ich ihrem Blick. Und war froh nicht noch länger in diesem Zelt bleiben zu müssen.

Schnell verabschiedete ich mich. Kaum zwanzig Meter entfernt vom Zelt holte ich mein Handy raus, es war aber nicht Staceys Nummer die ich wählte.

Es klingelte mindesten Achtmal. Ich war schon nah dran aufzulegen.

„Tony Hill?" na endlich.

„Dr. Hill, hier ist Kevin. Ich hätte da eine Frage." begann ich zögerlich.

„Schießen Sie los." Antwortete er.

„Wenn ein Auto von einem überladenen Laster, der Drogenspuren in den Reifen hat, überrollt wird und die Bremsen manipuliert sind. Es sich also eindeutig um Mord handelt, wird sich der Tathergang ändern?" ich hoffte er verstand mein Wortgewirr richtig.

„Manipuliert? Gut, Schlecht, Sehr gut, weniger gut?" schien so.

„Verdammt gut, wir sind nur durch Zufall darauf gekommen. Die Spuren sind kaum sichtbar." Die Rechtsmediziner hatten schon an sich gezweifelt. Als Darbietung waren solche Zweifel sehr gut zu verfolgen.

„Profi. Wenn er sich sicher fühlt nicht. Er kann allerdings auf andere Verkehrsmittel umsteigen. Etwas, das mehr Reiz bietet. In den Reifen?"

„Zwischen Radkappe und Felge. Warum machen Sie bei dieser Ermittlung nicht mit?"

„Momentan ist es ungünstig. Außerdem kann ich mich nicht daran erinnern eine Anfrage bekommen zu haben."

„Sie haben Kuchen gemacht?" warum fragte ich das? Vielleicht weil die Vorstellung, Tony, Alex, ihren Sohn Ben, und einige andere sich in einer Küche vorzustellen irreleitend war.

„Ich habe Kuchen gebacken?" fragte er zurück. Wahrscheinlich kam vom anderen Ende eine Antwort.

„Ich nicht: Wie kommen Sie darauf?" fragte er zurück.

„DI Fielding hatte Mehl im Haar. Sie erklärte es sei eine Familienkiste und sie habe Kuchen gebacken."

„Mehl im Haar? Ich frage mal nach…Weißt du ob Alex Mehl im Haar hatte?" fragte er jemanden.

Die Antwort verstand ich leider nicht. „Möglich."

„Ist ja auch unwichtig. Könnten Sie morgen trotzdem zur Konferenz kommen. Ich weiß einfach, dass dort mehr dahintersteckt. Auch wenn unsere Chefin nicht begeistert wäre."

„Nein, ich habe dazu noch keine Befugnis." Seit wann kümmerte er sich darum? Eine Befugnis, bitte! Früher war er doch auch einfach dann im Büro aufgetaucht, wann und wie er es für richtig hielt.

„Dann nicht. Aber ich könnte Ihnen die Kopien einiger Akten zuschicken."

„Es geht nicht. Momentan wäre es ungünstig Mordakten bei mir liegen zu haben…Nein, keine Sorge." Er schien mit jemanden zu reden.

„Ich weiß nicht ob Sie es schon wissen…" begann ich noch einmal, vielleicht viel mir noch etwas sinnvolleres ein als das was ich gerade fragen wollte.

„Ich auch nicht."

„Eden will zu seiner Verlobten in die Staaten ziehen. Der Nachfolgeplatz wäre frei. DI Fielding meinte sie hätte einen Vorschlag zu machen nur sei es schwer es durchzukriegen. Keine Ahnung auf wen sie zielte. Ich meinte sie solle, falls gar nichts mehr bringt, Sie auf Ihren potentiellen Eden Nachfolger ansetzten."

„Nein, das hat sie nicht. Noch nicht. Aber ich nehme an, dass sie es mir bald sagen wird."

„Wissen Sie denn wer es sein könnte?" ein bisschen Klatsch und Tratsch wäre nicht schlecht.

„Nein, nein. Das habe ich nicht…Beruhige dich, es ist nicht schlimm…glaub mir, das willst du nicht." Aha, er redete wieder mit jemandem. War interessant. Vor allem da ich die ganze Zeit den Anflug eines Lachens heraushörte.

„Nein, das würde gegen deine Prinzipien verstoßen…Werde ich nicht…Ich weiß, dass du es nicht willst…Rate mal…Nein, falsch, wenn ich über Alex rede wird sie nicht dran sein…Eins zu Null für dich…Ha, es ist Kevin…Ja, Kevin Matthews…Willst du immer noch rangehen und mich unterstützen ? …Schade, er wird enttäuscht sein…Natürlich nicht." Nicht ein einziges Mal konnte ich die Antwort verstehen. Es war aber klar, dass er sich mit wem auch immer er sich sehr unterhielt gut verstand.

„Es tut mir leid, Kevin. Was wollten Sie gleich nochmal sagen?" Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich ganz vergessen was ich sagen wollte.

„Nichts, Sie kommen morgen." Sagte ich darauf hin aus Gewohnheit.

„Nein." Er legte auf.

Dann würde er eben nicht kommen. War ja auch egal. Stacey war wichtiger.


	15. Chapter 15

(Tony)

Carol sah aus, als ob sie versuchte sich an etwas zu Erinnern.

„Kann ich dir helfen?" fragte ich.

„Ich weiß nicht. Da war noch etwas an das mich Alex erinnern sollte. Ich weiß nur nicht was." Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und zog die Nase leicht kraus. Ich lächelte darüber.

„Unwichtige Dinge vergisst man eben." Damit ging es weiter.

„Kannst du dich an Shields erinnern? Und Derek Tyler?" fragte ich.

„Jan Shields? Sie ist doch bei der Sitte. An beide, ja." Sie nickte.

„War. Du machst die Sorgen um die falschen. Sie hat Tyler kontrolliert, soweit, dass er in seiner Zelle Selbstmord beging. Sie hat ihn dazu gebracht die Morde zu begehen. Wir haben eine verdeckte Ermittlung durchgeführt. Es war Paulas Wunsch. Shields half ihr beim Einkleiden. Sie hat mit Alex Paula überwacht, und McKenzie darauf programmiert- ein anderes Wort gibt es dafür nicht- Paula zu entführen."

„Das hat sie nicht getan!" unterbrach mich Carol, die Hände zum Mund führend.

Ich nickte traurig. Sie flüsterte „Paula, ich habe sie erst vor kurzem gesehen…"

Ich wollte gerade ansetzen um ihr vom nächsten Fall zu berichten (und um sie etwas abzulenken), als mein Handy klingelte.

Ich durchwühlte meine Taschen, fand es jedoch nicht. „Kann ich dir helfen?" fragte Carol mich.

„Ich weiß es nicht…" bevor ich reagieren konnte, gab sie mir einen sachten Kuss und grinste.

„Hier, bitte." Das Handy lag in ihrer Hand.

„Danke. Tony Hill?" meldete ich mich.

„Dr. Hill, hier ist Kevin. Ich hätte da eine Frage." Wenn er so klang hatte Alex ihm bestimmt verboten bei mir durchzurufen. Er schien wenigstens noch nichts von Carols Rückkehr zu wissen.

„Schießen Sie los." Es war der Instinkt wissen zu wollen was passiert.

„Wenn ein Auto von einem überladenen Laster, der Drogenspuren in den Reifen hat, überrollt wird und die Bremsen manipuliert sind. Es sich also eindeutig um Mord handelt, wird sich der Tathergang ändern?" wahrscheinlich sollte er jemand anderes anrufen und Alex war noch in seiner Nähe.

„Manipuliert? Gut, Schlecht, Sehr gut, weniger gut?" fragte ich.

„Verdammt gut, wir sind nur durch Zufall darauf gekommen. Die Spuren sind kaum sichtbar." Er ist ein Perfektionist. Er weiß was er kann und macht keine Fehler.

„Profi. Wenn er sich sicher fühlt nicht. Er kann allerdings auf andere Verkehrsmittel umsteigen. In den Reifen?" fragte ich nach. Es klang doch etwas komisch.

„Zwischen Radkappe und Felge. Warum machen Sie bei dieser Ermittlung nicht mit?" Nächste Frage bitte. Als ob es mir etwas bringen würde schaute ich hilfesuchend zu Cathy und Ben, dann zu Carol. Sie musterte mich etwas verwirrt.

„Momentan ist es ungünstig. Außerdem kann ich mich nicht daran erinnern eine Anfrage bekommen zu haben." Alles was er wissen musste.

„Sie haben Kuchen gemacht?" Kuchen? Wie kam er auf Kuchen?

„Ich habe Kuchen gebacken?" fragte ich zwar in den Apparat aber eigentlich an Carol gewandt. Sie nickte. Ich drückte das Handy an meine Jacke damit sie ungestört antworten konnte.

„Ja, Käsekuchen. Für unsere kleine Runde. Wir haben ihn vorhin reingeschoben." sie lachte.

„Ich nicht: Wie kommen Sie darauf?" nun sprach ich wieder mit Kevin.

„DI Fielding hatte Mehl im Haar. Sie erklärte es sei eine Familienkiste und sie habe Kuchen gebacken." Ich stutzte. Mir war nichts aufgefallen…

„Mehl im Haar? Ich frage mal nach" ich kam mir vor wie ein Papagei. Wieder drückte ich das Handy an meine Jacke. „Weißt du ob Alex Mehl im Haar hatte?"

Carol Reaktion überraschte mich. Sie schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. „Oh, oh. Ich habe eine offene Tüte fallen lassen. Vielleicht hat sie etwas abgekriegt."

„Möglich." Antwortete ich Kevin.

„Ist ja auch unwichtig. Könnten Sie morgen trotzdem zur Konferenz kommen. Ich weiß einfach, dass dort mehr dahintersteckt. Auch wenn unsere Chefin nicht begeistert wäre." Er tat es wirklich gegen ihren Willen.

„Nein, ich habe dazu noch keine Befugnis." Ausnahmsweise würde ich mich daran halten. Zumindest die ersten drei Tage. Ich wusste, dass ich zu neugierig war und dann doch nachgeben würde.

„Dann nicht. Aber ich könnte Ihnen die Akten zuschicken." Versuchte er es erneut. Akten wären momentan sehr schlecht. Ich glaube nicht, dass Carol es begrüßen würde Mordakten im Haus liegen zu haben, wenn Cathy gerade lesen lernte. Ein wirklich ungeeigneter Lesestoff für Kinder.

„Es geht nicht. Momentan wäre es ungünstig Mordakten bei mir liegen zu haben"

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Carol in meine Antwort hinein.

„Nein, keine Sorge." Ich nickte ihr zu.

„Ich weiß nicht ob Sie es schon wissen…" begann Kevin.

„Ich auch nicht."

„Eden will zu seiner Verlobten in die Staaten ziehen. Der Nachfolgeplatz wäre frei. DI Fielding meinte sie hätte einen Vorschlag zu machen nur sei es schwer es durchzukriegen. Keine Ahnung auf wen sie zielte. Ich meinte sie solle, falls gar nichts mehr bringt, Sie auf Ihren potentiellen Eden Nachfolger ansetzten." Scheint als würde Eden doch noch etwas Gutes für uns tun.

„Nein, das hat sie nicht. Noch nicht. Aber ich nehme an, dass sie es mir bald sagen wird." Sie konnte wohl nur Carol meinen. Ich schaute sie fragend an. So schlecht war ihr Vorschlag gar nicht.

„Wissen Sie denn wer es sein könnte?"

„Nein, nein." Log ich. Doppelverneinung, stellte ich im Nachhinein fest, heißt eigentlich ja. Hoffentlich bemerkte Kevin es nicht.

„Du verneinst die ganze Zeit." Meinte Carol jetzt. Sie war verwirrt. Natürlich hatte sie es bemerkt.

„Das habe ich nicht. " Ich wusste nicht mehr wem ich antwortete.

„Tony, wenn dir wer schaden will, es auch nur versucht, daran denkt…" Sie hatte Angst um mich?

„Beruhige dich, es ist nicht schlimm" versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Lass mich reden. Tony, bitte." Sie hob einen Arm und griff nach dem Handy. Ich wich ihr aus.

„Glaub mir, das willst du nicht." Ich musste, bei der Vorstellung wenn sie wirklich rangehen würde, grinsen.

„Ich will nicht, dass dir etwas passiert. Lass mich reden." Auch sie jetzt grinste leicht.

„Nein, das würde gegen deine Prinzipien verstoßen" sagte ich sanft.

„Tony! Gönn mir den Spaß." Sie begann zu kichern.

„Werde ich nicht" bestimmt kein Spaß wenn du plötzlich mit Kevin redest. Jedenfalls nicht für ihn. Ich musste lachen.

„Wenn du sagst, dass es nicht schlimm ist, kann ich dir doch helfen." wieder griff sie nach dem Handy.

„Ich weiß, dass du es nicht willst." versuchte ich ihren Blick zu fangen.

„Wer ist denn dran?"

„Rate mal" endlich bekam ich die Gelegenheit sie aufzuziehen, weil ich mir sicher war auf wen sie als erstes Tippen würde.

„Alex?"

„Nein, falsch, wenn ich über Alex rede wird sie nicht dran sein."

„Du redest über Mord, fragst mich ob sie Mehl im Haar hat, das könnte sie dich auch selber fragen."

„Eins zu Null für dich" gab ich zu.

„Sag mir bitte einfach wer es ist." Fragte sie noch immer lachend und griff noch ein letztes Mal nach dem Telefon. Jetzt hatte sie es in der Hand.

„Ha, es ist Kevin" sofort gab Carol es mir zurück.

„Kevin?" fragte sie entsetzt.

„Ja, Kevin Matthews" bestätigte ich ihr. „Willst du immer noch rangehen und mich unterstützen?"

„Tut mir leid, dann nicht."

„Schade, er wird enttäuscht sein."

„Du sagst es ihm doch nicht." Ich sah deutlich wie sich Panik in ihr ausbreitete. Diesmal gab ich ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Natürlich nicht."

„Es tut mir leid, Kevin. Was wollten Sie gleich nochmal sagen?" ich wusste gar nicht wo wir waren.

„Nichts, Sie kommen morgen." Eine seiner Floskeln, wenn er sich verabschiedete.

„Nein." Aus Gewohnheit legte ich auf. „Du hast mich so lang abgelenkt, dass der arme Kevin vergessen hat, was er eigentlich wissen wollte."

„Geschieht ihm recht. Stört uns einfach." Sie wollte noch etwas sagen, unterbrach sich aber und rief: „Cathy! Ben! Der Kuchen!" sie drehte sich wieder zu mir. „Der Kuchen steht noch im Ofen."

**Ich weiß dass dieses Kapitel eigentlich nur eine Wiederholung Kevins Telefonanruf ist, aber den rauchte ich als Überleitung. Zu was, da bin ich mir selbst noch nicht ganz sicher.**

**Zumindest will ich versuchen erst eine Geschichte zu Ende zu bringen.**


	16. Chapter 16

(Alex)

„Verdammt." Sofort war ich hellwach. Mein Wecker zeigte (im dimmen Licht) halb vier morgens. Genau genommen, drei vor halb vier. Eine und eine halbe Stunde bis um Fünf. An Schlaf war nicht mehr zu denken. Warum hatte ich es nicht sofort bemerkt? Das war doch offensichtlich! Ich war so was von blind. „Verdammt."

Gestern hatte ich Ben von Carol abgeholt. Er schlief schon. Sie hatte gerade versucht die Reste des verbrannten Kuchens zu retten. Die Sache mit dem Mehl hatte ich dabei vergessen.

Leider konnte ich mich nun nicht mehr an Tony rächen, weil er mir jetzt einen Gefallen tun sollte. In der kurzen Zeit wie Carol draußen war um den Kuchen, oder besser das was davon übrig war, wegzuschmeißen nutzte ich meine Chance.

„Tony?" fragte ich.

„Soll ich mitarbeiten?" Natürlich reimte er sich sofort das falsche zusammen.

„Wir wissen es noch nicht. Ich brauch nur mal deine Hilfe. Du weißt doch, dass Eden wegzieht."

„Jetzt da du es mir sagst weiß ich es." irgendetwas sagte mir, dass es nicht so war.

„Ist doch unwichtig. Nur, hatte ich mir gedacht, dass deine Liebe es mal mit seinem Posten versuchen sollte. Auf mich wird sie nicht hören. Versuch es. Du hast bis Montag Zeit."

„Carol ist n…es gibt leichtere Aufgaben." Schließlich hatte er nachgegeben. Dadurch wusste ich aber wenigstens womit ich Tony bald aufziehen konnte. Na gut, ihm zuliebe würde ich es nicht allzu oft tun.

Morgen war Montag.

Ich hatte versucht den Fall für mich einzuordnen: Autounfall, Drogen, Kein Überlebender, Lkw…

„Verdammt. Verdammt" Im Dunkeln suchte ich nach dem Telefon. (Das Licht vom Wecker brachte nicht wirklich viel.) Ich wählte Tonys Nummer ein. Nach mehrmaligem klingeln meldete sich nur sein Anrufbeantworter.

„Natürlich bist du nicht da." Grummelte ich. Nach einer Weile hatte ich auch den Lichtschalter meiner kleinen Lampe gefunden. Ich stand auf und suchte nach diesem verflixten Zettel. Irgendwo hatte ich Carols Nummer aufgeschrieben. Nur wo?

Zum Schluss, meine Augen hatten sich schon an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt, fand ich ihn auf dem Küchentisch zwischen dem Obst. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie er dahin gekommen ist, was mich im momentan aber auch nicht weiter interessierte.

Zurück in meinem Zimmer setzte ich mich aufs Bett und wählte im Schein der Lampe.

Ich verwählte mich zweimal, doch als ich endlich durchkam klingelte es nicht mal ein einziges Mal komplett durch.

„Jordan?"

„Du bist noch wach?" fragte ich zurück, im Moment mehr überrascht darüber, als das weshalb ich anrief.

„Noch? Wie Spät ist es denn?"

„Halb vier." Antwortete ich.

„Oh."

„Ist eigentlich gut so. Wenn du Autounfall, Drogen, kein Überlebender und Lkw hörst, woran denkst du?"

„Johannesburg. Willst du Tony sprechen?"

„Nein, hast du die Akten?"

„Theoretisch sollte ich alle haben. Selbst wenn sie es lösen werde ich mit Sicherheit nicht alle bekommen. Immerhin sehen sie mich als Verdächtige. Wie kommst du darauf? Es ist halb vier."

„Das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen. Darum geht es aber nicht. Stell mal auf Lautsprecher." Ich merkte wie sich leichte Ungeduld in meinen Ton mischte.

„Ich kann dir Tony auch geben." bot sie ein zweites Mal an.

„Nein! Ich brauch euch beide."

„Schon gut." Ich hörte ein Klicken in der Leitung.

„Könnt ihr mich hören?" fragte ich sicherheitshalber.

„Ja." Kam die Antwort, diesmal von Tony.

„Carol, erschrick nicht, Susan und Thomas sind kein Einzelfall. Höchstwahrscheinlich haben wir es hier in Bradfield mit dem gleichen Mörder zu tun."

„Mord." Wiederholte sie kalt.

Eigentlich wollte ich gerade ansetzten und meine Theorie vorbringen, doch Tony unterbrach mich und fragte etwas nach. „Sag nicht, dass es auch bei dir passiert ist." Sofort wusste ich, dass er nicht mich fragte.

„Tony, woher weißt du was hier passiert ist? Keiner hatte die Erlaubnis etwas zu sagen." Fuhr ich dazwischen.

„Kevin hat nur nachgefragt was ich davon halte." Natürlich.

Ich seufzte. „Der Junge wird sich nie ändern. Carol, kannst du mir die Akten überlassen? Du kannst sie auch selbst vorstellen." Sagte ich nun.

„Sicher. Du kannst auch mal dort durchrufen, vielleicht bekommst du den Rest den sie mir unterschlagen." Meinte Carol leicht verärgert.

„Werde ich. Zuerst müssen wir nach allen Übereinstimmungen gehen. Vielleicht irre ich mich ja. Wenigstens hätten wir für heute einen neuen Denkansatz. Am Montag liegt eine Konferenz an." Informierte ich sie.

„Was habt ihr alle mit Montag? Du willst, dass ich die Akten vorstelle. Tony will, dass ich Edens Posten übernehme, wusstest du dass er in die Staaten zieht?"

„Hab davon gehört, ja."

„Und Cathy will am Montag unbedingt in die Schule. Außerdem wollte ich noch jemanden Besuchen…"

„Alex?" fragte Tony rein. „Was passt besser zu Carols Gardine? Sandfarben bis gelblich oder mehr Rottöne?"

„Du machst mir Angst wenn du solche Fragen stellst."

„Und?" wollte Carol wissen.

„Ein warmer Gelborange Ton wäre gut. Passt toll zu deinen Holzmöbeln."

„Ha." hörte ich sie sagen.

„Bitte versucht das mit der Akte." Sagte ich ein letztes Mal.

„Morgen…Heute komme ich vorbei und weißt du wo man Farben kaufen kann? Im Baumarkt war ich schon, die haben weder das eine noch das andere."

„Wie wär´s mit dem kleinen Malerladen gegenüber dieses..." wie hieß das gleich nochmal?

„Meinst du diesen Laden wo man alles Mögliche tauschen kann?" fragte Tony rein.

„Kann sein. Wenn da die veraltete Uhr im Schaufenster steht, ja."

„Ist der Laden neu?" wollte Carol wissen. „Sonst müsste ich ihn doch kennen."

„Weiß ich nicht." Antworteten Tony und ich gleichzeitig.

„Morgen dann."

„Heute." Korrigierte ich sie.

„Heute, tschau." Sagte Tony.

„Mh…" zustimmend murmelte ich und legte auf. Zu spät fiel mir ein, dass er seine Nase da noch raushalten sollte. Obwohl er immerhin bestätigen-oder auch meinen Irrtum beweisen- könnte, dass die beiden Fälle etwas miteinander zu tun haben.

Diese Verbindung, wenn es sie überhaupt gab, zwischen den beiden Fällen hatte ich viel zu lange übersehen. Selbst wenn es nur zwölf Stunden waren.

Wie weit lagen sie auseinander? Einen Monat? Wenn überhaupt.

**Ich habe festgestellt, dass sich einige der Charaktere komplett verschieden entwickeln. Also zwischen der deutschen und der englischen Geschichte. Ich glaube Tony, Carol, Alex werden in den Grundzügen gleich bleiben. (Hoffe ich doch.) Aber einige- vor allem einer der Nebencharaktere - wird sich verändern, oder in einem anderen Licht dargestellt. Ich habe mich selbst gewundert als ich eines der späteren Kapitel fertig hatte und dann merkte: das ist ja eine andere Person.**


	17. Chapter 17

_Montag_

(Stacey)

Als Computerfreak hat man den Vorteil, immer schon da zu sein, wenn alle anderen erst anfangen zu arbeiten. Obwohl man in einer Mordermittlung eh nicht zwischen arbeiten und nicht arbeiten unterscheiden kann. Ich holte mir mindestens schon den dritten Kaffee. Die Suche in meinen Programmen hatte erstaunlicherweise, was mich auch ein wenig verärgerte, nicht viel ergeben. Bekannte ähnliche Fälle fand ich nur zwei. Einen in den Dales vor einem Jahr und einen in der Nähe von Bradfield vor acht Jahren. Aber selbst die wiesen zu viele Unterschiede zu unserem aktuellen Fall auf als das man sie als ähnlich hätte bezeichnen können.

Wenigstens konnte ich die genaue Position der Autos vor dem Unfall berechnen. Der Lastwagenfahrer musste mit mindestens 90 auf den Mini gerauscht sein. Soweit ich wusste gab es dazu keine Überlebenden.

Auch die Namen hatte ich durchlaufen lassen. Graham Owens war ein kleiner, nicht besonders guter und weniger erfolgreicher Drogendealer gewesen. Einmal wurde er deswegen verhaftet. Für drei Jahre. Man hatte ihm nicht all das nachweisen können, was er wirklich getan hatte. Den Arbeitsplatz als Lastwagenfahrer hatte er auch erst seit vier Monaten, auf Bewährung.

Die Beyers waren, meines Erachten nach, eine typische Kleinstadtfamilie mit einer noch weitaus mehr typischen Entstehungsgeschichte ( nur ohne Kinder): Nachdem er und sie Jahrzehnte, knappe zwanzig Jahre, in der gleichen Praxis gearbeitet hatten, fragte der ehemalig beliebte Junge vom College endlich seine große Liebe, die schüchterne, hübsche Streberin aus der Parallelklasse. Sie sagte ja und einige Jahre später heiraten sie. Toll. Nur leider gab es keinen Anhaltspunkt dass einer der beiden je diesem Owens über den Weg gelaufen war. Ob zufällig oder nicht.

Der Lastwagen gehörte einer weniger großen Transportfirma, die auch schon des Öfteren wegen Drogenbesitzes angeklagt wurde. Jedes Mal abgelehnt. Außer einmal, was ungefähr auf die acht Jahre auslief. Doch der Wagen damals hatte einer ausländischen Transportfirma gehört. Welche noch nie und in keinster Weise mit irgendwelchen Drogen, geschweige denn durchschnittliche Verbrechen, in Verbindung stand.

Zum Auto des Ehepaars fand ich so gut wie alles raus, genauso wie über dessen Verkäufer und Hersteller. Insgesamt nur eine ungemeine Fülle von Informationen von denen- wenn es die Hälfte werden würde wär es viel- kein besonders hoher Teil als interessant hätte eingestuft werden können. Momentan hatte ich eine Dreidimensionale Ansicht des kleinen Wagens vor mir. Klick für klick zerlegte ich es in seine Einzelteile und rief alle erdenklichen Informationen über diese ab.

Es war vielleicht Viertel Sieben als die Tür krachend aufging.

„Und das geht mit Ben? Nach der Schule?" Aha, unsere Chefin redete gerade mit der Hilfe für ihrem kleinen Sohn (mittlerweile musste er doch schon fast zwölf sein, oder?), stellte ich fest. Was machte die hier im Büro? Ihre Aushilfe, nicht unsere Chefin.

Kurz schaute ich auf und sah, dass diese an ihrem Telefon hing. Logisch.

„Nur wenn du es wenigstens mit Edens Stelle versuchst." Hä? Eden? Was hatte der bitte mit ihrer Hilfe zu tun?

„Er hat nicht darüber zu entscheiden wer sein Nachfolger wird." Das klang jetzt angriffslustig, bemerkte ich. Erneut klickte ich. Diesmal löste sich die Windschutzscheibe in kleinste Teilmengen auf.

„Ich weiß. Wenn du mir die Unterlagen besorgen kannst, werde ich es versuchen. Bist du dir sicher, dass die Bremsen ebenfalls manipuliert waren?" Der aktuelle Fall. Sie blieb mitten im Büro stehen.

„Die Entfernung ist aber viel zu groß. Ein Zufall?" Das klang als ob meine Chefin mit einem anderen Polizisten telefonierte. Was hatte ein anderer Polizist, der wie es schien eine Übereinstimmung zu diesem Fall hatte mit Eden Nachfolge _und_ ihrem Sohn zu tun? Auf zwei Verbindungen kam ich, aber danach wurde es unlogisch.

Einer meiner Bildschirme wurde kurz hell. Blinkte dreimal auf, dann liefen wieder meine Programme durch. Ich seuzte.

„Ja der Modus Operandi wäre gleich. Mehrere Morde, dass kann überall verteilt sein. Weltweit. Es muss nicht einmal eine Einzeltäter sein. Mir würde es reichen die Landesweiten zu finden. Auf alle Fälle ist es Präzisionsarbeit, am besten ist es wenn du die Akte selbst vorstellt, oder wenigstens dabei wärst." Sie diskutierte am Telefon, üblicherweise klärte man so etwas doch von Angesicht zu Angesicht. Oder von Angesicht zu Computer, was mir natürlich mehr lag.

„Das glaube ich nicht, warum denn? Es wird eine offizielle Kooperation geben." Ich hörte wie sie einige Papiere ordnete. Dann Schritte und ein Stift, der über die Tafel gezogen wurde.

„So ein Quatsch, und denk darüber nach. Wenn nicht, dann komm wenigstens als Vertreter."

„Hör wenigstens auf Tony." Zweimal _wenigstens_ in so kurzem Abstand, eines der weiteren Dinge die mir auffielen. Es wurde immer unlogischer mit wem sie telefonieren könnte. Nicht dass es mich etwas anginge,…

„Würde ich nie machen. Das war Kevins Idee. Damit du weißt, wie´s bei uns läuft." Sie klang als ob sie sich beschwerte. Aber nur Spaßhaft.

„Was hattet ihr eigentlich zu Cathy´s Geburtstag vor?" Wer bitte war jetzt Cathy?

„Das ist gut. Wirklich? Aber ich gehöre doch gar nicht zu euch." Oma, Schwester, Tochter, Tante, Cousine?

„Oh, naja. Du kennst die Ängste einer Mutter." Tochter oder Mutter oder Tante oder Schwester mit Kind oder...

„So eine Situation will ich nie wieder." Nun klang sie so aufgelöst wie zu der Zeit als Ben von einer Verrückten entführt worden war. Vom anderen Ende musste eine längere Erklärung folgen. Wieder hörte ich wie der Stift über die Tafel gezogen wurde, daraufhin ein kurzes klick. Wenige Sekunden später ertönte ein schwaches Summen. Sie hatte also die interaktive Tafel eingeschaltet.

„Gibt es überhaupt noch Geheimnisse? Es war verdammt knapp. Ja, die Geschichte mit dem Kannibalen nimmt ihn mehr mit als er zugibt…" Dr. Hills letzter Einsatz bei uns, stellte ich fest.

„Keine weiteren Ausführungen…versuch wenigstens mit Eden klarzukommen, ja? Abschiedsversöhnung, mh?" Hatte sie mich überhaupt im Büro bemerkt? Absichtlich tippte ich etwas lauter als normal auf die Tasten, drehte eine Runde im Stuhl und zog aus dem Schrank hinter mir einige weiße Blätter. Später könnte ich diese ja noch zum schreiben verwenden. Laut rascheln platzierte ich sie neben dem kleinsten Bildschirm.

„Und, das kann ich auch. Dann nerve ich dich halt so lang." Das war eine halbwegs ernstgemeinte Drohung.

„Jap. Tschau."

Von dem was ich gehört hatte, konnte ich folgern, dass es Teilweise um Edens Nachfolge ging und um den aktuellen Mordfall. Höchstwahrscheinlich hatte sie Chefin dann mit einem oder einer anderen Polizistin geredet, die außerdem Tony kannte und etwas über seine Zeit bei uns wusste. Und mit irgendeiner Cathy verwandt war. Außerdem wahrscheinlich mit einem Partner zusammenlebte.

Das ganze Chaos war mir mehr oder weniger völlig egal und lief nur nebenbei ab, hauptsächlich hatte ich mich auf meine Monitore konzentriert. Zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen waren eine komplizierte Sache. Ich verstand nicht was die meisten Menschen gegen Computer hatten. Sie waren immer treu ergeben, folgten jedem Befehl und man konnte (fast) alles durch sie herausbekommen. Oder auch das, was man dann getrost als unwichtig zur Seite legen konnte.

„Morgen Stacey."

„Morgen Chefin."


	18. Chapter 18

(Kate)

In letzter Zeit verhielt sich Tony wirklich merkwürdig. Wenn ich ihn ausnahmsweise mal antraf schaute er mich kurz an, grüßte und war sofort wieder in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken. Solch eine Phase hatte er schon einmal gehabt. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere war das sogar schon zweimal so gewesen. Niemand der Tony sehr gut kannte würde es bemerken. Doch über die vielen Jahre hatte ich gelernt ihn zu lesen, etwas besser zu verstehen als es vielleicht jemand anders könnte. Aber diese ständige Zerstreutheit machte mir Sorgen.

Das erste Mal war, glaube ich, als diese komische Jordan auftauchte. Plötzlich konzentrierte er sich auf die Fälle und war nur noch auf Profiling aus. Ich hatte auch versucht ihn darauf anzusprechen. Mit Mühe hielt ich ihn noch an der Uni. Dann passierte auf einmal die Sache mit meinem Mann. Ich war völlig aufgelöst, ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl welches sich aus Schmerz, Trauer, Verzweiflung, Angst, Sorge und noch einigen anderen erdrückenden Gefühlen zusammensetzte. Bis dahin dächte ich die Sache hätte sich gebessert. In der Bücherei traf ich ihn öfters an. So versuchte ich ihn um den Gefallen zu bitten. Ich wusste dass er mir beistehen würde. Zwischendurch konnte ich ihn sogar mal so weit von seiner Arbeit ablenken und wegen der Hochzeit nachfragen. In diesem Moment, gerade als ich ihn hatte, kam schonwieder diese Polizistin und fragte irgendetwas zu dem aktuellen Fall. Sie beachtete mich überhaupt nicht. Zumindest blendete sie mich absichtlich aus. Für mich war das eine Schlüsselsekunde. Denn er antwortete _ihr_. Nicht mir. Ich hätte schwören können, dass er mich in dieser Sekunde vergaß. Mir wurde schlagartig klar, dass seine Begeisterung, nicht seine ganze von den Fällen her rührte. Nein, es war sie. Die Eiskönigin, kalt zu allen die ihr im Weg standen und das verzweifelte Verlangen Tonys Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Und Gott, es funktionierte!

Ich glaube er merkte noch nicht einmal was passierte, und sie auch nicht.

Nach und nach pegelte die Situation sich wieder ein. Ich wage sogar zu behaupten, er wurde wieder soweit normal. Solang man Tony Hill als normal bezeichnen kann. Er merkte dass seine Polizistin und ich uns nicht wirklich mochten. Es war aber nicht komplett meine Schuld. Jedenfalls das zweite Mal veränderte er sich als seine Eisprinzessin plötzlich verschwand. Darum konnte ich sie erst recht nicht ausstehen: Tony hat einen Gehirntumor und sie haut ab. Wie konnte sie ihn nur so im Stich lassen? Danach verfolgte er diese Fielding. Aber ich sah jedes Mal, dass er sie anders sah. Deren Beziehung baute auf einer ganz anderen Ebene auf. Man konnte es normale Freundschaft mit allen existierenden Vor- und Nachteilen nennen, eingeschlossen aller Zwickmühlen die sich da so ergeben konnten. Ein Teil den er bei seiner Freundin irgendwie übersprungen und doch nicht ganz verlassen hatte.

Jetzt schien der ganze Prozess von vorn zu beginnen. Nur diesmal fand ich keinen Auslöser für sein merkwürdiges Verhalten.

„Ach Tony, was machst du nur?" fragte ich in die Leere meines Wohnzimmers. Das hohle Tick-Tack der Wanduhr gab mir Antwort. Keine, die ich verstand.

Nachdenklich schlurfte ich einen weiteren Schluck von meinem Tee. Ein grausiges Getränk, doch leider war mir der Kaffee ausgegangen. Und um neuen zu holen müsste ich entweder eine halbstündige Fahrt Richtung Stadt die durch einen Stau ungefähr dreimal so lang werden würde auf mich nehmen oder ich müsste meine Geduld dafür aufopfern anständig mit Tony reden. Dazu hatte ich aber keine Lust. Frustriert seufzte ich und schüttete mir übermäßig Zucker hinein. Diesmal war der Tee viel zu süß. Mein Mann hatte mit Begeisterung Salbeitee getrunken. Ich bekam das Zeug einfach nicht hinter.

Es klingelte.

Wieder stellte ich meine Teetasse ab. Ich stand auf, glättete meine Hose und ging in den Flur. Als ich am Spiegel vorüber ging ordnete ich meine Frisur und überprüfte mein Make-up. Wer weiß wer vorbei kam. Man konnte ja nie wissen. Ich erwartete eigentlich auch niemanden. Dann werd ich mich mal Überraschen lassen.

Ich öffnete die Tür-

Hallo Überraschung.

Und knallte sie sofort wieder zu. „Oh—Gott."

Tschüss Überraschung.

Dreimaliges Klopfen.

„Kate? Würden Sie mich bitte einlassen?" fragte eine wohlbekannte, schlecht in Erinnerung gebliebene Stimme. Am liebsten hätte ich nein geantwortet. Aber meine Hand griff schon wieder zur Türklinke und drückte diese herunter. Bereit die Tür zu öffnen. Zuerst wortlos starrte ich meinen Besuch an bevor ich tonlos meine Begrüßung aussprach.

„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht. Doch neuerdings scheint der Gedanke an Sie ja auszureichen." Mit einem Arm lehnte ich mich gegen die Tür und versperrte so den Eingang.

„Ich weiß dass Sie mich hassen." Erwiderte meine Lieblingsfeindin kühl. Keine Regung. Sie hatte dazugelernt.

„Hass ist ein starkes Wort. Ich kann Sie nur nicht besonders leiden." Ein kaltes lächeln entschlich sich meinen Mundwinkeln.

„Ich Sie auch nicht." sie war die Spiegelung meines Abbildes.

„Na dann kommen Sie. Was verschafft mir diese Ehre?" ich gab den Eingang frei.

„Ehre?" wiederholte sie sarkastisch und wenig überzeugt. „Ich muss etwas klarstellen. Besser gesagt will ich mich entschuldigen." Sie trat ein und folgte mir in die Küche. Jeder Anflug von Sarkasmus verschwunden.

„Hören Sie Carol, Sie kennen mich. Warum sind Sie hier?" Hier geht das Dilemma von vorne los.

„Wie ich sagte will ich mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht gerade dafür gesorgt habe Sie für mich zu Gewinnen. Es tut mir leid Sie übergangen zu haben. In jeder Hinsicht. Sie haben recht wenn Sie sagen ich könne Ihre Sorgen, Ängste und den Verlust Ihres Ehemannes nicht nachempfinden, denn ich war nie in solch einer Situation. Das stimmt." Sie nickte, ihr Gesichtsausdruck bitter. „Aber ich war in einer ähnlichen Situation. Ich weiß sehr wohl wie es ist zu sehen wenn derjenige den man liebt nah daran ist sich umzubringen. Zu spät. Ich weiß erst jetzt wie es Ihnen damals gegangen sein muss und verstehe nun welche Hilfe Tony Ihnen damals war. Es tut mir verdammt leid Sie nicht beachtet zu haben."

Wow, um ehrlich zu sein. _Das-_hatte ich nicht erwartet. Man könnte meinen Zustand ganz gut als sprachlos bezeichnen.

„Ich würde sagen Sie waren Eifersüchtig." Sagte ich. Jordans Reaktion war witzig: Ihre Augen weiteten sich, sie stemmte die Hände auf den Tisch und beugte sich zu mir nach vorn. Dann schnappte sie nach Luft.

„Das war ich nie im Le…" sie nahm wieder ihre ursprüngliche Haltung ein. „Gut, Sie haben recht."

„Vergeben." Sagte ich.

„Einfach so?" Es machte Spaß sie an einem Faden baumeln zu lassen.

„Nein. Das was wir machen ist kindisch. Selbst wenn ich Sie nicht kennen würde kann ich mit großer Sicherheit sagen dass sich nichts geändert hat. Zwar weiß ich nicht warum Sie gegangen sind, und, um Himmels Willen, behalten Sie das für sich. Ich will Ihnen aber sagen dass ich enttäuscht von Ihnen bin."

Entsetzter Gesichtsausdruck ihrerseits und ein lautlos gehauchtes „Wie bitte?" das so viel bedeutete wie „Was sagst du da?"

„Ja, haben Sie überhaupt die leiseste Ahnung was Sie getan haben? Ich weiß nicht was in Tony vorgeht. Auf mich hört er ja nicht. Er war schon immer allein. Aber Sie tauchen hier auf, und plötzlich…er vertraut auf Sie. Selbst wenn er es nicht zugab und zugibt. Ich habe es gesehen. Gesehen wie Sie sich gegenseitig beeinflussen. Gut, selbst da gingen Sie mir schon ziemlich auf den Wecker. Doch dann einfach zu verschwinden. Tony hat wieder nichts gesagt, das würde er nie tun. Er hat niemandem etwas gesagt. Aber ich kenne ihn. Warum verdammt nochmal mussten Sie ihn so verletzen? Wahrscheinlich sind Sie auf diesem Planeten die einzige Person die dazu im Stande ist. Er wird es auch vor Ihnen nicht zugeben. Hätten Sie nicht einfach sagen können Sie wollen keine Beziehung und dann wäre das geregelt? Doch warum so, Carol? Warum haben Sie ihn so verletzt?" ich stellte die Frage in den Raum. Rein rhetorisch. Trotzdem antwortete mir Carol Jordan ernsthaft. Sie hatte darüber also lange nachgedacht. Zeit hatte sie ja reichlich gehabt.

„Ich wusste es nicht. Vielleicht schon. Vielleicht wollte ich einfach nicht wahrhaben dass auch mal etwas funktionieren kann. Ich nahm an es betreffe ihn anders und es sei hauptsächlich der Tumor… Ich nahm an mich würde es härter treffen. Ich bin gegangen weil ich eine Beziehung wollte."

Soll das Mal einer verstehen. „Falsche Annahme. Wichtig ist aber nicht ob Sie mit mir im Reinen sind. Sie müssen sich Tony stellen."

„Ohne ihn wäre ich jetzt nicht hier." Ich wusste sie meinte mein Haus und nicht die Stadt Bradfield. Vielleicht auch die in zweiter Linie. Jedenfalls war sie wieder zu dem „Ich" zurückgekehrt, welches es mir schwermachte sie zu verstehen.

„Klingt als ob Sie bleiben."

„Das werde ich. Ab heute bin ich offizielle Vorgesetzte des Sondereinsatzkomandos und damit auch DI Fielding´s Vorgesetzte."

**Eigentlich mag ich Kate´s Charakter...**


	19. Chapter 19

(Team)

Wenn sich nach vier Tagen nichts ergibt in einer Mordermittlung, sollte das nicht zu verwundern sein, trotzdem machte sich Alex ernsthaft Sorgen, ob ihre Entscheidung, vorerst zu warten bevor sie in Südafrika anklingelte, die richtige sei. Immerhin war es eine Spur. Doch sie war nur inoffiziell darauf gekommen, vor Gericht müsste sie sich etwas Besseres einfallen lassen. Wenn es überhaupt so weit kommen würde. Vielleicht sollte sie erst einmal versuchen über irgendeine Suchmaschine mögliche Verbindungen herzustellen. Nur um zu testen, ob man es auch auf diese Weise verkleiden könne.

Sie seufzte.

Alex saß an ihrem Schreibtisch in dem abgesonderten Abteil und beobachtete die Arbeit ihres Teams, es war die eine Sekunde die sie sich in jeder Ermittlung herausnahm um sie zu beobachten. Alle momentan anwesenden arbeiteten in gleichmäßiger Ruhe. Was alle außer DC Brooks und Sam Evans einfasste.

Plötzlich stürmte Sam das Büro und rief, selbst für sie hörbar: „Gerade eben wurde die neue ACC festgelegt."

Stacey beobachtete von ihrem Platz aus wie Alex langsam aufstand und sich in den Türrahmen stellte. „_Die_ neue ACC…kein er?" fragte Stacey kaum von ihrer Arbeit abgelenkt.

„Und, wer ist _sie_?" fragte Chris so mehr nebenbei, eher als Versuch wieder die Ruhe zurückzubekommen anstatt wirklich etwas wissen zu wollen.

„Keine Ahnung. Jedenfalls schien Eden nicht erfreut. Er verliert darüber kein Wort und ist nicht gut anzusprechen." Noch immer rief Sam mehr als das er normal sprach.

„Warum freust du dich dann so?" fragte Don kurz den Blick hebend.

„Neue Chancen. Sie soll nicht von hier sein. Keine Vorurteile. Punkt Null. Unsere Abteilung hat nichts zu befürchten." Nun hoben doch alle den Blick um Sam anzuschauen. Normalerweise war er mehr bestrebt auf eigene Faust etwas zu machen als auf ein Team einzugehen geschweige denn sich einzufügen. Er war ein Einzelkämpfer. Die meisten würden seinen normalen Dauerzustand als egoistisch bezeichnen.

„Was habt ihr denn?"

Wieder klingelte ein Telefon. Nachdem sich alle suchend umgeschaut hatten, nahm Alex ihr Handy aus der Tasche und nahm ruhig an.

„Alex Fielding."

Die Antwort hörte keiner.

„Ja, ich weiß. Er ist wütend, wie du vermutet hast." Bestätigte sie dem Anrufer.

Bei der jetzigen Antwort hellte sich Alex Gesichtsausdruck weiter auf.

„Gerade reingekommen. Erinnere mich, mich bei ihm zu bedanken." Erleichterung kam durch. Wahrscheinlich ging es um etwas was sie gegen den Willen einer oder mehrerer Personen durchgesetzt hatte.

„Nein, ich weiß auch nicht warum. Sollte aber zu … aus deiner Sicht. Ich finde es noch immer lächerlich-" sie wurde unterbrochen.

„Alle anwesend." Eine längere Erklärung folgte.

„Wirklich? Ich war sauer... Natürlich…. Meine Idee. Die Hälfte, und ja."

„Dann mal viel Glück, ich hoffe sie zerreißt dich nicht in der Luft." Sorge klang für alle deutlich hörbar mit. Aber sie machte sich keine Mühe, das was sie sagte privat zu halten und in ihr Büro zurückzugehen. Daraus war zu folger, dass es doch irgendwie etwas mit der Ermittlung zu tun hatte und nichts persönliches war.

„Keine Sorge, ich entlasse niemanden. Ja, bis dann." Klingt als ob wir Besuch bekämen, dachte Chris.

Sie legte auf und der Anflug eines Lächelns huschte über ihr Gesicht.

„Stacey, schick alle bisherigen Informationen ein weiteres Mal durch deine Programme. Vor allem den Fall vor acht Jahren. Die Akten müssten doch theoretisch noch hier im Haus sein. Danach den vor einem Jahr. Don, Sam, ihr versucht herauszufinden, ob es schon einmal genau gleiche Vorfälle gab. Versucht es zuerst mit den beiden. Don du machst die Akte von dem hier ausfindig und Sam du darfst unsere Kollegen im Norden auf die Nerven gehen. So lang bis du alles hast. Wer wann wie wo und zu welchen Umständen gearbeitet hat. Wir brauchen mehr als Ähnlichkeiten. Möglicherweise hat unser Killer seine Methoden verfeinert. Vielleicht arbeitet er auch nicht allein. Chris, Kevin, Paula, ihr geht alle bisherigen aufgenommen Aussagen durch. Nehmt den Bericht aus der Pathologie und Spurensicherung zuerst. Wir wollen die Überraschung schließlich auf beiden Seiten haben- nicht wahr?" sie hielt kurz inne.

„Ich werde mich mit Johannesburg in Verbindung setzten. Dort kann unsere erste Übereinstimmung liegen." Ihr Ton sagte deutlich _liegt_ unsere erste Übereinstimmung. „Später kommt jemand vorbei und wird uns die kompletten Ergebnisse aus Johannesburg mitteilen." Sie ging in ihr Büro, drehte sich aber noch einmal um.

„Bevor jemand fragt, ich weiß nicht ob Tony dabei sein wird. Falls nicht wird er seine Einladung bekommen. Und wo zum Teufel steckt dieser Brooks?" aber eine Antwort wartete sie gar nicht mehr ab.

Nach fast drei Stunden, war nur noch das klackern von Staceys Tastatur, Blätterrascheln der Unterlagen und ständige Piep-Töne zu hören. Sam war von seiner ich nerv-den-Nordbezirk-Tour wieder zurückgekommen und hatte erstaunlicherweise, was für ihn selbstverständlich war, sämtliche Akten ohne weitere Umstände ausgehändigt bekommen. Paula begann als erste die Frage zu stellen, die alle im Raum ziemlich beschäftige, wenn auch nur Hintergründig.

„Welche Überraschung?"

„Keine Sorge, wir werden es sicher bald erfahren." Meinte Don und legte den Hörer entnervt auf. Die letzte Dreiviertelstunde hatte er nur an der Strippe gehangen und mindestens zwanzig Nummern durchgewählt. Die Hälfte existierte schon einmal nicht. Drei waren die ganze Zeit besetzt. Einmal ging der Anruf an eine ganz andere Person. Ein Restaurant in Leeds hatte abgenommen. Die anderen waren alle nur mehr oder weniger hilfreich.

Als ob jemand Dons These beweisen wollte, ging die Tür auf. In einer Bewegung schossen alle Köpfe zur Tür herum. Tony betrat das Zimmer und hob abwehrend die Hände. Er hatte einen Gesichtsausdruck, der allen anwesenden irgendwie fremd und doch vertraut war. Es war nur ein minimaler Unterschied zu seiner normalen Haltung, jeder, der ihn nur selten sah, würde es übersehen.

„Wir sind da. Besser gesagt habe ich zwei Treppenstufen Vorsprung." Rief er so laut, dass Alex ihr Telefonat beendete, sich von ihrem Platz erhob und in den großen Raum kam.

_Wir_, dachte sich Sam. _Du bist allein_. Wahrscheinlich hatte er die neue Chefin im Schlepptau. Soweit bekannt war musste er eine Menge Überzeugungsarbeit geleistet haben.

„Jetzt ist es kein Armdrücken mehr, sondern schon wettlaufen. Wie weit soll das noch gehen?" Alex schüttelte gespielt entsetzt den Kopf.

Tony begann leise die Melodie von Backe-Backe-Kuchen zu pfeifen.

„Möglicherweise liegt es auch daran, dass die Station hier in den letzten Jahren umgebaut wurde. Hoffentlich können wir dann anfangen. Auf die Vorstellungsrunde verzichten wir. Die nachträglichen Daten werden durchgefaxt. In spätestens Fünf Minuten haben wir alles. Offiziell. " Sagte Alex um ihn zu unterbrechen und alle drehten sich in ihre Richtung. Sie meinte es eigentlich um in diesem Fall schneller voran zu kommen. Diese paar Sekunden der Ablenkung reichten aber für eine dritte Person aus, das Zimmer zu betreten.

„Dafür bin auch. Entschuldige bitte die Verspätung. Der Kuchen ist meinetwegen angebrannt, Tony. Sie kann nichts dafür." versetzte ihm eine leicht tadelnde Stimme.

Alex sowieso überflüssiges „Kein Problem" ging in einem allgemeinen erstaunten Gemurmel, bestehend aus verschiedenen Ausrufen, unter. Kevin verschluckte sich an seinem Kaffee den er gerade trank. Nach einigen Versuchen den Kaffee aus seiner Luftröhre heraus zu befördern, ähnelte sein Gesichtsausdruck dem von einem Kind, dass zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben den Osterhasen gesehen hat, oder, um in der Jahreszeit zu bleiben, den Weihnachtsmann.

„Hat sie dich doch nicht in der Luft zerrissen, du lebst noch." Fügte Alex hinzu. Dann war die Unterredung mit Kate wohl glimpflich verlaufen.

„Stelle nie Vermutungen an wenn das was du siehst der Wahrheit entspricht." Schüttelte Paula verwundert den Kopf. „Nein, wirklich, ich war mir so sicher mich getäuscht zu haben…"

„Bin ich so schlimm, dass ihr alle zur Salzsäule erstarrt seid? Ich bin nur hier um die Akte vorzustellen." An Alex gewandt hob sie die Hand. „Du hattest recht. Sie hat es erwähnt."

„Ja!"

Kevin schaute sie erstaunt an. Tony verdrehte die Augen und lehnte sich zurück.

„Wir haben gewettet." Erklärte Carol.

„Wessen Idee?" fragte Tony nun doch interessiert. Natürlich erinnerte er sich, dass er gescheitert war.

…„_Na gut, dann hundert Pfund." „Ich wette nicht"…_

„Meine." Alex hob die Hand und nahm einen Geldschein entgegen.

„Verdammt." Fluchte Sam.

Stacey schnippte ein paar Mal mit den Fingern. „Paula, eine Tafel Schokolade; Don, einen Kaffee; Kevin, einen Drink für alle; Sam, Chris, je einen Zehner. Glück gehabt Tony."

„Habt ihr die Wetten über _mein_ Leben wenigstens eingestellt?" fragte Carol verdrießlich.

„Dafür bin ich dran, oder was? Ihr wettet ob ich wette? Wie kommt ihr auf so einen Mist?" fuhr Alex dazwischen.

„Sorry, Chefin." Grinste Paula. „Ach Jungs, sie ist wieder da. Das macht insgesamt Fünfzig. Stace, von dir krieg ich die ´veraltete´ Firewall."

„Für mich das gleiche." Fügte Chris ein.

„Das gibt´s doch nicht. Selbst wenn ich nicht da bin, schließt ihr Wetten über mich ab."

„Nu aber an die Arbeit. Genug gewettet." kommandierte Alex. „Irgendwann schließt ihr noch Wetten darüber ab ob ich mir wirklich ein Tattoo stechen lasse." Grummelte sie._ …„Ich weiß, irgendwann werde ich es mir noch auf die Stirn tätowieren lassen: Wovon redest du?"…_

„Zu spät." Kam die Antwort von einem ihrer Detectives.

**...**

**Dieses Kapitel ist zwar weder Ich-Perspektive noch ziemlich Fallbezogen, was aber auch daran liegen könnte, dass ich zu faul war die Aktion aus allen verschiedenen Sichtweisen zu schreiben. Jedenfalls ist das hier nur ein Übergangskapitel von dem ich hoffe das es nicht zur Gewohnheit wird… **

**:)**


	20. Chapter 20

(Helen)

Unsere erste Stunde war gerade vorbei als unser Mathe- und Klassenlehrer den Raum betrat. Normalerweise hätten wir jetzt Musik gehabt. Ich fand die Schule irgendwie interessant. Auch wenn all meine Freunde meinten, dass es langweilig sei.

„Guten Morgen" sagte er.

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Brown." Antworteten wir alle im Chor. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass neben ihm ein Mädchen stand. Sie musste ungefähr so groß wir ich sein und hatte blonde, relativ kurze Haare. Ich hatte mich geweigert mir meine Haare schneiden zu lassen. Unbedingt wollte ich so lange Zöpfe haben wir Miranda—ein Mädchen aus der vierten Klasse.

Mein Banknachbar stupste mich an. „Hey, is´ die nicht ein bisschen zu jung für uns?" flüsterte mir John zu.

„Weiß ich doch nicht. Wart´s ab." Flüsterte ich zurück.

„Ruhe bitte" ermahnte uns Mr. Brown. „ Das ist die erste Klasse. Ich möchte euch eure neue Klassenkameradin vorstellen. Es ist schwer so kurz nach Schulbeginn, die Klasse zu wechseln. Möchtest du dich selber vorstellen?" fragt er das Mädchen. Sie nickte.

„Das würde ich mich nicht trauen." Hörte ich Joanna hinter mir sagen.

„Hallo, ich bin An Catherine Jordan. Aber bitte nennt mich einfach nur Cathy. Und ich bin sechs Jahre alt. Werde aber bald sieben. Ich war noch nie in einer Schule, weil wir erst hier her gezogen sind. Aus Johannesburg. Das ist in Südafrika. Eh…das war´s." sagte sie und hob kurz die Schultern.

„Südafrika? Wo ist das?" fragte mich John.

„In Afrika im Süden. Da oder da. Frag wen anderes." Ich wusste gar nicht ob er meine Antwort überhaupt verstand. Eigentlich war es mir auch egal.

„Noch nie in der Schule. Wow." Wieder hörte ich Joanna hinter mir murmeln.

„Wo möchtest du sitzen?" fragte Mr. Brown sie.

„Da wo frei ist." Sagte sie.

„Eh…ja, sicher. Wie wäre es dort, neben Joanna? Das Mädchen mit dem blauen Pulli?"

„Wenn ich darf." Sie ging auf Joanna zu. „Kann ich mich zu dir setzten?" Wir drehten uns beide nach hinten um.

„J…ja. Du siehst aber nicht aus als ob du aus eh…kommst." Fragte Joanna.

„Johannesburg. Mh, meine Eltern wohnen beide hier. Ich bin nur dort geboren."

„Warum bist du dann wieder hier?" fragte Joanna etwas schüchtern.

„Wegen meinen Eltern. Sie sind wieder zusammen."

„Waren sie denn getrennt?" wollte Joanna jetzt wissen. Ich wusste, dass sie bei ihrem Vater lebte. Sie war sehr traurig darüber dass ihre Eltern sich getrennt hatten und begann manchmal im Unterricht zu weinen, wenn einer unserer Lehrer etwas in dieser Richtung ansprach….

„Weiß ich nicht wirklich."

„Du warst noch nie in einer Schule?" fragte ich um auch etwas zu sagen.

„Letzte Woche waren wir hier um uns alles anzuschauen, aber das zählt nicht richtig." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Mom meinte ich sollte erst nächstes Jahr gehen. Es würde nichts bringen wenn ich in Johannesburg nur ein paar Tage in die Schule gegangen wäre. Aber dann sind wir umgezogen und hier wollen wir es versuchen."

„Was hältst du von Bradfield?" fragte John.

„Es ist kalt. Wahrscheinlich liegt das nur an den Jahreszeiten…"

„Hä?" ließ er einfallen.

„Naja. In Johannesburg ist jetzt Frühling, fast Sommer. Und hier ist es beinahe Winter. Auch wenn das bei uns hier auch Winter heißt, ist es dort warm im Winter. Und im Sommer, wenn es hier war sein soll, ist es in Johannesburg kalt."

„Versteh ich nicht." Gab Joanna zu. Ich auch nicht.

„Habt ihr ein Blatt Papier?" fragte sie.

„Hier." Ich gab ihr eines.

„Also, das ist die Erde." Sie malte einen Kreis. „Da ist Johannesburg" unten in den Kreis setzte sie einen Punkt. „Und hier sind wir." Sie setze den Punkt jetzt ziemlich weit oben in den Kreis. „Wenn hier Sommer ist" sie malte einen kleineren Kreis in der Nähe von unseren Punkt. „dann ist da, in Johannesburg Winter. Wenn hier Sommer ist" Sie malte einen dritten Kreis unten auf das Blatt. „dann ist hier Winter. Das hat mit irgendeiner Bewegung der Erde zu tun. So ganz verstehe ich das aber nicht."

„Woher weißt du das?" fragte wieder John.

„Hat mir eine Freundin von Mama erklärt."

„Wir wollen Anfangen." Rief uns Mrs. Burnett zur Ruhe auf. „Du musst Catherine sein, die Neue in der Klasse."

In Musik hatten wir keine Gelegenheit wieder miteinander zu reden. Nach der Stunde wollte Mrs. Burnett noch mit ihr reden. Als ich mit meinen Freunden den Raum verlassen wollte, rief mich unsere Lehrerin zurück.

„Helen, warte bitte. Du bekommst noch einen Brief für das Weihnachtsfest." Ich stöhnte. Weihnachten war toll, aber warum mussten sich meine Eltern in die Weihnachtsvorbereitungsgruppe, kurz WVG, einschreiben? Immer wurde ich deswegen von Lehrern zurückgehalten die mir irgendetwas sagten, was ich dann meinen Eltern sagen sollte, was ich wiederrum den Lehrern sagen sollte.

„Was ist denn Mrs. Burnett?" hörte ich Catherine fragen als ich den Raum zurückging.

„Wie gefällt es dir in der Klasse?"

„Mh, gut. Obwohl ich ja noch nicht viele kenne…"

„Das ist schön. Ich habe mich gefragt, du bist nicht zufälligerweise mit einer Carol Jordan verwandt?"

„Sie ist meine Mutter."

„Oh, ja, ich kenne sie von früher wir waren bis zum Studium in einer Klasse. Grüße sie bitte von mir."

„Werde ich machen."

„Du siehst ihr sehr ähnlich. Obwohl es erst durch deinen Namen aufgefallen ist."

„Danke." Catherine drehte sich um und ging um ihre Sachen zu holen.

„Helen, es wäre gut, wenn du mir morgen sagen könntest ob ihr kommen könnt." Sie gab mir den Brief in die Hand.

„Danke, das werde ich. Wo kann ich Sie Morgen finden?"

„Keine Sorge, ich komme zu dir. Falls du noch eine Frage hast bin ich den ganzen Tag in diesem Raum. " Sie lächelte kurz.

Ich nickte. „Auf Wiedersehen Mrs. Burnett."

„Wiedersehen." Antwortete sie mir und wandte sich der Tafel zu um etwas anzuschreiben.

Den Raum verließ ich fast gleichzeitig mit Catherine.

„Wiedersehen, Mrs. Burnett."

„Wiedersehen." Wiederholte sie und wir waren draußen.

„Ph," sagte ich.

„In welchen Raum müssen wir?" fragte sie mich.

„Raum achtundzwanzig. Kunst. Das heißt eine Treppe höher."

„Danke."

„Wo ist deine Mom?" fragte ich.

„Auf Arbeit." Antwortete sie als ob es selbstverständlich wäre.

„Bleiben die Eltern normalerweise nicht den ersten Tag bei…neuen?"

„Möglich. Warum sollten sie das tun? Wir sind in der Schule; was soll da passieren?"

„Naja, um alles abzusprechen…ob du in unserer Klasse klarkommst."

„Heute früh waren sie mit. Mom ist dann aber zu einer, äh, ich glaube Kollegin von Dad und er ist schon einmal zur Polizeistation vorgefahren, oder so ähnlich. Sie wollten sich dort treffen."

„Polizei?" wiederholte ich.

„Ja, Mom arbeitet bei der Polizei und Dad arbeitet mit der Polizei."

„Gibt es da einen Unterschied?" für mich war beides gleich.

„Sicher, wenn ich bei der Polizei arbeite bin ich immer dabei wenn ich aber nur mit der Polizei arbeite, bin ich nur dann dabei wenn sie meine Hilfe brauchen."

„Dann ist was passiert." Wir begannen die Stufen hochzusteigen. Es waren genau Dreißig, ich hatte sie erst vor ein paar Tagen, letzten Freitag, gezählt.

„Wahrscheinlich."

„Was ist das?" fragte ich als ich ein dunkelbraunes Lederband an ihrem Handgelenk entdeckte.

„Ein Armband. Maria hat es mir geschenkt. Selbst gemacht. Ich habe ihr auch eines geschenkt. Als Abschied und wenn ich groß bin gehe ich wieder dahin zurück."

„Warum?"

„Ich bin in Johannesburg geboren. Alle meine Freunde leben dort. Ich will zurück. Auch wenn es hier ganz toll ist…Hier rein?" fragte Catherine mich als wir vor einer Tür stehenblieben.

Ich nickte.

Wieder wurden wir beide nach der Pause aufgehalten. Unser Lehrer wollte, dass ich im sagte ob meine Eltern bei der Vorbereitung des Winterballs helfen wollten, sie hätten das letztes Jahr so großartig gemacht. Ich nickte nur. Solche Dinge konnten einen die Vorfreude verderben.

„Danke, Helen." Ich ging hinter zur Wand um meine Jacke zu holen.

„Catherine?"

„Ja, Sir?" Sie hatte ihre Jacke schon in der Hand.

„Diese Zettel müssten deine Eltern noch ausfüllen. Kannst du sie mir morgen schon wieder mitbringen?"

„Ja, wo kann ich Sie dann finden?"

„Vermutlich werde ich bis zur vierten Stunde in diesem Raum sein und danach im Raum Neunzehn. Helen könnte dir zeigen wo das ist."

„Sicher, danke."

Wieder gemeinsam verließen wir den Raum. Mrs. Burnett kam uns entgegen. Sie schloss einen anderen Raum auf und ging hinein. Ich mochte unser Schulhaus. Auf dieser Etage gab es so etwas wie einen Balkon, dessen Tür nur bei Zehn Grad Minus oder Dreißig Grad Plus geschlossen wurde. Wenn man von der Treppe hinaufkam konnte man genau erkennen wie draußen das Wetter war. Im Sommer und Herbst lasen wir an den Blättern der Bäume immer die Richtung des Windes ab.

Aber nun mussten wir die ganzen Zwei Treppen hinunter in das Kellergewölbe der Schule.

Hinter uns pustete der Wind des offenen Balkons hinein. Einige Blätter die Catherine noch in der Hand hatte wirbelten auf. „Nein, kommt zurück." Reflexartig sprang sie hinterher. Zu spät fiel mir wieder ein dass wir vor einer Treppe standen.

„Catherine!" schrie ich, doch es war zu spät.

„Au, oh." Sie fiel. Wie versteinert stand ich am oberen Absatz der Treppe. Dann ließ ich all meine Sachen fallen und rannte zum Musikraum zurück. „Mrs. Burnett! Mrs. Burnett! Mrs. Burnett!"

Sie war noch im Raum. „Aber Helen, was ist denn?"

Ich blieb stehen und holte einige Male japsend Luft.

„Hilfe…Die Treppe…Wind…Papiere…Tür auf…Wirbel…Catherine." Wie wild wirbelte wich mit meinen Händen umher.

„Helen, was ist passiert?"

„Catherine, sie ist gestürzt. Die Treppe."

„Welche? Zeig mir welche Treppe." Rief sie und ich rannte vorneweg zur Treppe wo wir gerade noch erzählt hatten.

„Oh verdammte…"stieß Mrs. Burnett aus. Es sah beinahe so aus also ob sie die Stufen mit einem Sprung überwältigte, und kniete sich neben Catherine. Sie legte Catherine die Finger ans Handgelenk. Ich hatte es schön öfter in Filmen gesehen.

„Gut, einen Arzt. Notarzt. Bleib bei ihr." Ordnete Mrs. Burnett an. Ich ging die Stufen etwas vorsichtiger herunter und kniete mich ebenfalls neben sie. Mrs. Burnett sprang auf und hastete ins nächste Klassenzimmer. Ich hatte das Gefühl nicht alles zu verstehen was passierte. Sie war stumm. Erst jetzt sah ich, dass ihr Arm voller Blut war. „Oh…" ich konnte kein Blut sehen. „Ca…thy hörst du mich? Ich bin´s: Helen. Wir haben einen Arzt geholt. Du musst ins Krankenhaus." Sagte ich langsam.

Sie gab keine Regung von sich. In dem Moment verspürte ich Angst

und begann zu weinen.

**-...-...-**

**Ich liebe es das Chaos zu kreieren. Und das ist der Anfang, glaub ich zumindest.**


	21. Chapter 21

(Alex)

"Don, was ist bei dir herausgekommen?"

Er hob entnervt die Hand. „Nicht das was ich erwartet habe. Die meisten Nummern waren ein Reinfall. Sonst nur, dass die Lastwagenfirma Europaweit vertreten ist. Hauptsitz in Essex. Und hauptsächlich biologische Transporte fährt. Was Blumen, Erde, Holz und auch andere Agrarprodukte mit einbeschließt. Für morgen um acht hab ich einen Termin vereinbart."

Ich nickte. Don gab weiter.

"Was wir wissen dürfen wisst ihr bereits und was wir nicht wissen dürfen ist dass die Bayers Aktienanlagen hatten und welche Kontonummer dazugehört und dass der Typ von dem sie das Auto gekauft hatten das nur als Nebenjob betreibt und eigentlich Ingenieur an unserer Uni ist. Das Geld verspielt er in sämtlichen Ansässigen Kasinos, wovon seine Frau nichts weiß. Die Kinder übrigens auch nicht. Beide, die Kinder, haben einen eigenen Account…aber das ist zu unwichtig.

Zu unserem Pärchen: von der Frau konnte ich die jüngere Schwester ausfindig machen. Sie lebt in Halifax. Die Adresse sollten wir noch nicht wissen -kennen wir aber- auch nicht, dass die Schwester es mal als Designerin versucht hat und dann abgelehnt wurde, daraufhin gab sie sich in ganz der Kunst auf.

Die Angestellten in der Firma der beiden sind in Überprüfung, bisher ist noch nichts Auffälliges dabei herausgekommen. Und Owens…mit dreiundzwanzig war er liiert, scheiterte aber an einem Nikotinrausch seinerseits. Seitdem hat seine damalige Freundin eine einstweilige Verfügung gegen ihn beantragt die auch durchgesetzt wurde. Jetzt ist sie mit einem Paul Hunter zusammen, welcher der Sohn des Leiters der Lkw Firma ist für den Owens gefahren ist. Ist aber eher zufällig, da sonst keine Verbindung untereinander besteht." Beendete Stacey ihre Ausführungen über das was vor Gericht zwar keine Verwendbarkeit , aber für uns im Moment ganz wertvoll war. Wenigsten etwas wonach wir suchen konnten.

Dann war Tony mit seinem Profil an der Reihe.

"Irgendwelche Erweiterungen?" fragte ich nachdem Tony fast eine _und_ eine dreiviertel Stunde lang vorgetragen hatte was genau er meinte und was er definitiv nicht meinte.

Einwürfe waren von allen erfolgt. Woraufhin er immer noch einmal zehn Minuten damit verbrachte diesen Einwurf entweder außer Kraft zu setzten oder weiter auszubauen. Was ich faszinierend fand war die Art wie er es machte, natürlich meistens aus der Ich-Perspektive, was dann soviel wie den Mörder darstellen sollte. Einen Umstand, an den ich mich wohl oder übel gewöhnt hatte. Aber manchmal bemerkte ich, dass er an einer Stelle hängen blieb. Gerade in diesem Moment, oder immer dann, wenn ich schwören könnte, dass er kurz davor stand, warf Carol etwas ein, was auf den ersten Blick völlig absurd erschien. Aber Tony verdrehte ihre Aussage einige Male und dann machte es Sinn und baute damit sein Profil etwas weiter aus. Oder er entkräftete es mit neuen Erkenntnissen. Zwischendurch hatte er unsere weiße Tafel vollgeschrieben, Dinge ausradiert und ähnliche wieder hinzugefügt. Meistens wartete ich immer bis er damit fertig war, damit ich die Übersicht über seine Aussage behalten konnte.

„Sam, was ist bei dir herausgekommen?" fragte ich. Aber Sam kam nicht mehr dazu zu antworten. Auch wenn er schon zum reden angesetzt hatte.

Carols Handy klingelte.

„Carol Jordan."

„Oh." Bei dieser Antwort legte sie die Akte beiseite welche sie gerade in der Hand hielt. Eine abweisende Bewegung. Ich kannte diese Reaktion von mir selbst nur zu gut. Wie oft hatte ich schon was auch immer ich gerade in der Hand hielt weggelegt als ein unangenehmer Anruf kam?

„Ist denn etwas passiert?" fragte sie zurück, Tony horchte auf und ging einige Schritte auf sie zu. Ich blieb in der Bewegung stehen und schaute zwischen beiden hin und her. Als ob alle die Anspannung spürten wurde es leiser bis jedes noch so leises Geräusch erstarb.

Während sie zuhörte veränderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck. Zuerst ein Oh, dann etwas das an Verzweiflung grenzte.

„Ja, natürlich. Höchstens Zehn Minuten." ihre Stimme klang leise, beinahe erstickt.

Als sie auflegte zitterte sie ein wenig. Beruhigend legte Tony ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ist…Was ist passiert?" versuchte ich mich in der passenden Formulierung. Alles was ich feststellen konnte war, dass es auf nichts Gutes hinauslief.

„Catherine…Cathy, sie ist die Treppe heruntergefallen. Sie hat eine Stufe übersehen. Die Ärzte sagen, sie wird in den nächsten zwei Tagen das Bewusstsein nicht wieder erreichen. Eine Rippe ist gebrochen und drückt auf ihr Herz. Sie wird gerade Notoperiert, aber sie hat keine Schädelfrakturen. Keine offensichtlichen jedenfalls. Ihr linker Arm ist gebrochen. O mein Gott. Eine verdammte Stufe. Nur ein paar Zentimeter, Millimeter. Tony! " Erst jetzt schien sie sich aus der Starre zu lösen.

„Ich muss los. Wann ich wiederkomme weiß ich nicht…"

„Carol, was auch immer du sagst, es ist mir egal. Ich komm mit." Sagte Tony und zog sich ebenfalls seine Jacke über.

„Ich würde dich umbringen wenn nicht. Danke. Wir..wir…" Carol drehte sich mehrmals im Kreis, riss den Rest ihrer Sachen an sich und öffnete die Tür. Dort blieb sie etwas verunsichert stehen. „Tony, hast du alles?" Er nickte zwar, sah aber nicht wirklich so aus.

Ich konnte fast sehen was Paula dachte. Bestimmt war es etwas wie:

_Es ist das erste Mal, dass sich alle so sehr neben der Spur benehmen._ Nie hatte einer von beiden viel durchsickern lassen.

Stacey würde es weites gehend ignorieren. Sam…wenn es für ihn nichts zu gewinnen gab, machte es aus seiner Sicht bestimmt keinen Sinn.

Don würde es vielleicht als kleinen persönlichen Triumph sehen. Ich wusste, dass er versuchte das zu sehen was sich hinter dem verbarg was Tony spielte. Endlich konnte man auch mal erkennen was sich unter der sorgfältig gehüteten Fassade des Psychologen abspielte. Nur sah er aus als ob er es diesmal eigentlich gar nicht wissen wollte. Wobei ich Don, falls er das wirklich dachte, ohne langes zögern zustimmen würde.

Chris, naja, mit dem Fall hatte es nicht viel zu tun. Sie würde sich desinteressiert geben.

„Geht! Verschwindet! In den nächsten Tagen werdet ihr das Krankenhaus nicht verlassen." ordnete ich schärfer als gewollt an. „Und ruft an wenn es ihr besser geht." Fügte ich besorgt hinzu. Ich starrte solange der Tür nach bis die beiden endgültig verschwunden waren.

Dabei kam mir das Gespräch von heute früh in den Sinn. Diesmal wäre es Stacey die irgendetwas zu rätseln hatte. Aber sie würde sicherlich nicht fragen. Jedenfalls nicht einen von uns.

„Wer _ist_ Catherine?" fragte Kevin und klang als sei es das Rätsel des Jahrtausends.

„Ihre Tochter."

**..._..._...**

**Das ist der erste Teil aus Alex´ Sicht.**


	22. Chapter 22

(Alex)

Der Spieß drehte sich um. Vor kaum zehn Sekunden hatte ich Tony und Carol rausgeschmissen.

Jetzt herrschte im Büro eine gefährliche Stille. Bei all ihren Wetten hatte wohl keiner bedacht was passiert wenn es wirklich so war wie sie es sich ausmalten. Keiner sagte etwas bevor die Tür erneut aufgerissen wurde. Brooks kam herein. Er schaute sich verwundert um.

„Haben sie eine neue Leiche gefunden?" fragte er.

Da ich die einzige im Raum war, die wahrscheinlich auch nur annähernd in der Lage war zu antworten tat ich das.

„Nein. Ich vermute stark, alle etwas zu sehr Überrascht zu haben." Ein leichter Hauch von Ungeduld mischte sich in meine Stimme.

„Gut" er nickte.

Ein Teil von mir, den ich geflisslich ignorierte, war froh, dass er in exakt diesem Moment aufkreuzte. Ein anderer Teil von mir, der etwas überwiegender war, wurde wütend weil Brooks erst jetzt erschien und nicht schon zur Konferenz anwesend war.

„Was haben Sie neues?" fragte ich, beide Teile halbwegs erfolgreich unterdrückend.

Er deutete auf den Stapel Unterlagen in seiner Hand. Als ich nichts weiter sagte, begann er endlich zu reden.

„Die Bremsen am Transporter sind manipuliert worden. Eine an sich relativ einfache Sache. Das hier sind die Berichte aus dem Labor," er legte einen Stapel auf den Tisch.

„Und alles was bisher über solche Werkzeuge mit denen das Kabel am Transporter angeschnitten wurde bekannt ist. Ein höchst sensibles Instrument, funktioniert nur mit Lupe. Der Schnitt ist und ist mit bloßem Auge nicht erkennbar. Wird meist bei hergeleiteten Flugzeugabstürzen als Ursache angesehen. Nicht für die riesigen Passagierflugzeuge. Nur Ein- oder Zweimotorige. Diese kleinen Unfälle, die nie richtig zur Geltung kommen." Dann den anderen.

„Vielleicht kommt unser Täter sogar aus diesem Bereich." Überlegte ich laut.

Brooks nickte eifrig. „Zumindest etwas mit Technik und Bau. Es ist sehr schwer das richtige Kabel zu finden und es auch mit der richtigen Tiefe zu präparieren. Die Bremsen haben knappe hundert Kilometer gehalten, vielleicht war es purer Zufall, dass sie hier versagt haben."

Endlich mischte sich Stacey mit ein. „Ich kann das Überprüfen" murmelte sie, setzte sich vor ihre Computerwand und begann zu tippen.

Dankbar ging ich darauf ein. „Du hast doch vorhin das mit der Uni gesagt, vielleicht findest du dort etwas. Es muss ja nicht gerade der Autohändler sein."

Sam schien auch wieder zum Leben zu erwachen. „Die Akten. Der genauere Abgleich wäre natürlich mit Tony besser. Aber sonst würde ich sagen, ja. Serientäter verfeinern ihre Methoden umso öfter und länger sie morden. Der Fall vor acht Jahren könnte einer der ersten der Serie gewesen sein."

Wieder nickte ich. „Nachher werde ich ihn informieren. Obwohl es komisch ist, dass er nach so langer Zeit wieder zurückkommt. Don, könntest du mal herumfragen ob wir von irgendwo eine Weltkarte bekommen könnten?"

Bevor ich Paula nach ihren Ergebnissen fragen konnte unterbrach Brooks mich. „Sollten wir nicht warten eh wir einen Profiler hinzuziehen?" zweifelte er an.

„Vorhin als Sie noch etwas hätten ändern können, waren Sie nicht da. Für Einwände ist es nun zu spät." Informierte ich ihn. „Was mich darauf bringt…Brooks." Ich dirigierte ihn in mein Büro.

Um sicher zu gehen, dass nicht noch irgendein Klatsch verbreitet wurde, schloss ich die Tür hinter mir.

„Wo waren Sie zur Konferenz?" fragte ich so unnachgiebig wie möglich.

„Um genau zu sein, war ich schon da. Ich bin nur zu spät gekommen." Verteidigte er sich. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, schaute ich ihn an. „Ich hatte einige persönliche Dinge zu klären." Schob er vorsichtig an.

„Und das schon zum vierten Mal." Versetzte ich um ihn daran zu erinnern wann er hier zu escheinen hatte.

„Es tut mir leid, aber…" wahrscheinlich hatte er damit gerechnet, dass ich ihn unterbrechen würde. Als ich das nicht tat, hob er seine Schultern. „Ich kann nun mal nicht eher weg." Trotzig schob er sein Kinn nach vorn.

„Das hier-" ich deutete mit einer Geste auf das Großraumbüro. „-ist eine Mordermittlung. Persönlichkeiten hin oder her. Sie haben hier zu erscheinen wann wir Sie brauchen und nicht dann wann Sie es für richtig halten. Falls es etwas so wichtiges zu klären gibt, dann stellen Sie einen Antrag für ein paar freie Tage und regeln es ab. Geben Sie verdammt nochmal Bescheid wo Sie sind."

Betreten schaute er zu Boden.

„Das ist eine Warnung. Verschwinden Sie noch einmal ohne Vorwarnung oder beeinträchtigen Sie diese Ermittlung in irgendeiner Weise negativ, sollten Sie sich eine andere Kripo suchen."

Während ich ihm das vorhielt wurde Brooks immer kleiner. Mit einem anschließenden „Ja Ma´am" versuchte er etwas von dem Stolz zurückzugewinnen, den ich ihm mit diesen wenigen Sätzen genommen hatte.

„Passen Sie auf was Sie machen." Ich öffnete die Tür und gab ihm so unmissverständlich zu verstehen, dass er nun wieder frei war.

Etwas unsicher stellte er sich in den Hintergrund. In dem Moment piepste etwas leise in meinem Büro. Da waren also die diesmal wirklich restlichen Akten.

Don war nicht mehr da, also schon auf der Suche nach einer annehmbaren Karte.

„Also Paula, was gibt's?"

„Nicht viel" sie verzog kurz das Gesicht. „Das Ehepaar ist in dem Wagen verbrannt, es ging schnell. Kurz und…nicht allzu schmerzvoll. Osborne ist an seinen Verletzungen gestorben. Beschleunigt durch den Nervenzusammenbruch. Die Ärzte meinten, er hatte außerdem einen weitaus zu hohen Kokain-Wert im Blut gehabt. Ein Wunder, dass er es soweit gebracht hatte…."


	23. Chapter 23

(Carol)

„Ja, die Zeit ist schnell vergangen." Ich wusste das Verona nur versuchte mich abzulenken. Leider war _Zeit_ das falsche Thema. Tony und ich hatten uns darauf geeinigt, dass er herausfinden sollte in welchem OP unsere Kleine zu Zeit war.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du in Südafrika warst." Fuhr sie fort.

„Jetzt bin ich wieder hier." Endlich sah ich Tony auf uns zukommen. Sicherheitshalber stellte ich sie gleich einander vor.

„Tony, das ist Verona Burnett. Wir waren bis zum Studium in einer Klasse. Sie hat den Notarzt gerufen. Verona, das ist Tony Hill, mein…äh, wir sind…" Oh Gott, was sollte ich sagen um unser Verhältnis für einen Normalsterblichen plausibel erscheinen zu lassen?

„Ich bin Catherines Vater." Er gab ihr kurz die Hand.

„Die OP dauert noch eine Stunde, Cathy´s Zustand ist momentan stabil." Tony drückte mich fest an sich. Wir wiegten eine Weile hin und her.

„Keine Zwei Tage?" hoffnungsvoll blickte ich ihn an.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Einen Tag, zum Aufwachen. Aber sie kommt auf das Zimmer." ich wusste was das bedeutete, mindestens eine Woche würde sie hier bleiben müssen.

„Johannesburg wird neu aufgerollt, du hast jetzt freien Zugang zu allen Akten. Gedruckt wie ungedruckt." Sagte er dann leise.

„Sie haben mir immer noch welche vorenthalten?" Ich setzte mich auf die eine Seite des leeren Bettes welches vor mir stand.

„Scheint so. Alex hat sich durchgesetzt." Ich wusste, dass er Dinge aus lies, Verona war noch im Raum. Ich bemerkte wie sie kurz die Stirn runzelte und ihren Gedanken dann wahrscheinlich als nicht relevant abtat.

„Wie das?"

„Frauen fürchtet Frauen."

Ich schaute Verona an. „Davon halten die da unten nicht so viel."

„Darüber hat sie sich schon beschwert." Tony setzte sich endlich neben mich.

„Verona, du warst doch dabei, was ist passiert?"

„Helen, eine Schülerin, kam angerrannt und erzählte etwas von einer Treppe, Blättern, Wind und Catherine. Ich bin ihr zur Treppe gefolgt. Sobald ich einen Puls gespürt habe, rief ich den Krankenwagen."

„Danke" sagte ich. Hilfesuchend drückte ich mich noch näher an Tony als ich so schon war.

Wir schwiegen uns danach an. So lange bis ich auf dem Flur eine Traube weißer Kittel sah. Zeitgleich mit Tony erhob ich mich.

Endlich, endlich war sie wieder bei uns. Ich traute mich überhaupt nicht sie zu berühren. Ein Arzt sagte noch etwas, doch so viel Mühe ich mir auch gab, zum Schluss wusste ich kein Wort von dem was er gesagt hatte.

Sie sah blass aus, erschöpft, zerbrechlich. Sofort ließ ich mich auf einen Stuhl neben ihr sinken. Vorsichtig hob ich eine Hand, wie in Zeitlupe. Ich hatte Angst sie könnte bei einer Berührung von mir zerspringen. Wie ein Glas und in tausend Splitter zerbrechen. Tony setzte sich mir gegenüber und ergriff sachte meine Hand. Dann schloss er meine Finger über Cathys´ kleiner Hand an ihrem gesunden Arm und legte seine eigene, warme, schützende Hand darüber. Ich zitterte leicht. Natürlich entging es ihm nicht.

Es war als würde durch beide Berührungen meine Kraft langsam wieder zurückkommen.

„Was hast du die letzten Jahre so gemacht?"fragte ich leise an Verona gewandt, schaute sie aber nicht an.

„Wir haben geheiratet, ist ja offensichtlich bei meinem Namen. Und was man sonst so als Lehrer macht. Nichts sehr aufregendes. Wie geht´s deinem Bruder?"

„Hilfe, fang bloß nicht an. Er schwebt im siebten Himmel, auf rosa Wölkchen, am besten noch aus Flaum. Wenn er etwas sagt, braucht es keine zehn Minuten und dann geht es um Lucy und das Baby. Lucy hier, Baby da. Nun, vier Jahre altes Baby. Aber er ist glücklich. Er hat jemanden gefunden. Wie lang sind sie schon zusammen? Es scheint mir ewig." Die ganze Zeit sprach ich leise und bemühte mich um einen Tonfall der auch zu den Worten passte. Natürlich spürte Tony meine Spannung, und ich seine.

„Neun Jahre, ungefähr." Flüsterte er mir zu.

Ich nickte. „Stimmt, es müssen schon Neun Jahre sein. Wie geht es deinem Bruder? Ich habe ihn ja nur einmal gesehen, auf dem Abschlussball. Achtzehn Jahre."

„Ihm ging´s mal besser. Er verkraftet die Trennung noch immer nicht. Wie es scheint kommt er nie darüber hinweg." Sie seufzte. Aber anscheinend schienen sie sich wieder vertragen zu haben. Das letzte Mal, und einzige Mal, dass ich beide gesehen hatte war Auslöser für eine katastrophale Familienfehde.

„Trennung?" fragte ich leise. Ich merkte wie Tonys Druck um meine Hand ein wenig fester wurde.

„Ach ja, du weißt es ja nicht. Er war verheiratet."

Während sie erzählte sah ich wie Alex den Raum betrat, sie nickte uns kurz zu, blieb aber aus Höflichkeit im Hintergrund. Verona hatte sie nicht bemerkt, freimütig erzählte sie weiter.

„Ein hübsches Paar, wirklich. Gut, um ehrlich zu sein, zusammen gesehen habe ich sie nur auf dem Hochzeitsfoto. Von dem was ich weiß hat sie ihn verlassen. Er redet nicht viel. Es muss ein Missverständnis gewesen sein, sie dachte wahrscheinlich er betrügt sie. Ich glaube sie dachte sogar ich sei seine Freundin. Bitte, ich bin seine Schwester. Aber ich mache mir Sorgen, er scheint so hilflos. Ist schon schlecht wenn es nur die eine Person in deinem Zentrum gibt, und die dich wegen eines Missverständnisses verlässt." Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Armer Gaby, es trifft ihn hart. Wie das wohl passiert ist…"

In dem Moment merkte ich wie die Stimmung im Raum kippte.

„Geheimnistuerei." Schoss Alex hervor.

„Wird oft als Hauptgrund angegeben." Setzte sie zögerlich hinzu.

„Ich habe noch etwas im Büro vergessen. Die Akten. Entschuldigt mich." Sie nickte uns erneut zu und verschwand sofort, ohne ein weiteres Wort, nach draußen.

„Wer war das denn?" frage Verona verwundert und unterbrach ihre Rede.

Ich setzte zu einer Antwort an, doch Tony´s blaue Augen hielten mich davon ab das zu sagen was man eigentlich antwortet.

„Kennst du nicht." Antwortete ich stattdessen. Was genau so gut der Wahrheit entsprach.


	24. Chapter 24

(Es wär langweilig immer zu wissen wer denkt)

Lange war ich nicht mehr in Bradfield gewesen. Vor vier Jahren vielleicht. Das erste und einzige Mal. Und selbst da hatte ich die Stadt fast nur aus dem Auto gesehen. Heute wollte ich es schaffen hier in der Stadt zu sein. Sie zu finden.

_**Es ist wie es ist, du bist nicht mehr hier, ich bin alleine er ist bei dir.**_

Schon von Anfang an war ich zu spät gewesen. Ich stand dank eines Notfalls eine knappe Stunde länger im OP als vorgesehen. Es hatte danach noch zu lang gebraucht, bis ich mich damals hatte durch den Verkehr fädeln können. Ich hatte gewusst, dass ich zu spät war. Ich hatte auch versucht sie anzurufen, aber der Akku meines Handys hatte nichts anderes als ´leer´ von sich verlauten lassen. Ich hatte dann versucht zu Fuß weiter zu kommen, aber in einer Stadt in der man noch nie war, in weniger als minus einer viertel Stunde ein Kino zu finden, auch noch bei einer so großen Stadt, ist unmöglich. Beinahe jeden Passanten der mir über den Weg lief, hatte ich gefragt. Nach weiteren verzweifelten Stunde war ich nicht weiter gekommen. Danach merkte ich, dass es keinen Sinn mehr hatte weiter zu suchen. Ich wusste, dass sie schon weg war. Beide, sie würden beide schon weg sein. Hilflos, mehr in dem Sinn, dass ich keine Ahnung hatte wo ich mich befand war ich um die nächste Ecke gebogen. Und stolpernd stehengeblieben. Da war sie. Sie war nicht allein, natürlich nicht. Ich wusste, dass sie zu zweit sein würden. Aber da war noch jemand. Eine dritte Person. Von dem Punkt wo ich stand konnte ich nur erkennen, dass er schwarze Haare hatte. Gemeinsam gingen sie aus dem Kino. Die Freude darüber, dass ich es endlich gefunden hatte wagte nicht einmal aufzukeimen. Stattdessen blieb ich regungslos. Sie schienen sich gut zu verstehen. Er musste etwas gesagt haben, denn sie begann zu lachen. Ich weiß nicht ob es schlimmer war es nicht zu hören, oder zu sehen, dass sie einen Partner hatte.

_**Ich weiß wer er ist. Ich kenn ihn gut, denn wir drei lernten uns damals gleichzeitig kenn´.**_

Darüber was jetzt vielleicht passieren konnte wollte ich nicht nachdenken. Einerseits wollte ich sie sehen. Mit ihr reden. Andererseits hatte ich genau davor Angst. Ich wusste nicht was sie sagen würde. Doch ich wusste es, ich wollte es nur nicht hören. Ich wusste nicht einmal ob sie mit mir reden würde. Ob sie mich ignorieren würde. Das brachte mich beinahe achtzehn Jahre in die Vergangenheit. Siebzehneinhalb. Es war mehr als Zufall als wir uns trafen. Sie hatte mich auch ignoriert. Es waren einige Monate nachdem ich im Institut-Biologie und Chemie- eingestellt wurde. (Obwohl ich darüber nachdachte doch Arzt zu werden, was ich letztendlich auch machte.)

_Ich hatte es geschafft-den Lehrer so lang zu bequasseln bis er mir es erlaubte- die Tanzstunden zu widerholen. Zu der Zeit wollte ich einfach den Unterricht nicht aufgeben. Es war mir eine gelegene Ablenkung zu allen innerfamiliärem Streitigkeiten. An dem Tag kam ich zu spät und hätte beinahe jemanden überrannt, der gerade in das gleiche Gebäude wollte wie ich. So ganz hatte ich den Zwischenfall nicht bemerkt. Nun ja, ich war in Eile. Erst im Saal konnte ich mich wieder entspannen. Eine ungerade Zahl kam heraus, und ich bot an immer erst dann einzusetzen wenn von jemandem ein Partner fehlte. Nach den ersten dreißig Minuten ging die Tür auf, ich saß am Rand und beobachtete alles, und-was soll ich sagen-eine junge Frau, ungefähr mein Alter kam herein. Wie wird dieser Moment beschrieben-love at first sight? Hm, ich bemerkte nicht was passierte bis sie plötzlich vor mir stand. _

„_Ich sollte mich nicht wundern, dass Sie allein sitzen." ein leichter Hauch Sarkasmus schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. Ich spürte förmlich wie meine Wangen brannten. Sekunden vergingen._

„_Wie bitte?" hatte ich nachgefragt und versucht mich zu konzentrieren._

„_Auch noch unaufmerksam. Sie haben mich vorhin fast umgestoßen." Sie schüttelte gespielt entsetzt den Kopf. Wohingegen ich wirklich entsetzt war._

„_Oh, das-das tut mir leid." Ich konnte nichts dagegen machen, dass ich zu stottern begann. _

„_Ich lebe noch. Also wollen Sie mich jetzt weiter anstarren oder würden Sie nun endlich mit mir tanzen?" erst als sie es sagte fiel mir auf, dass ich die ganze Zeit auf sie geschaut hatte, ohne auch nur etwas anderes zu tun. Als ich nicht antwortete, seufzte sie. „Vielleicht sollte ich Sie auch ignorieren?" _

_erst da bemerkte ich was passierte und stand auf, stammelte eine Entschuldigung zusammen._

„_Wie bitte?" doch sie antwortete mir nicht mehr. Was ich auch versuchte, sie ignorierte mich. „Kommen Sie schon, ich weiß nicht einmal wie Sie heißen." war einer meiner Versuche. Zum Ende der vierten Tanzstunde brach sie endlich das Schweigen. _

„_Wenn ich nun doch mit Ihnen rede…worüber?" Aus worüber wurde ein alles._

_**Kam ich zu dir, war er bereits da und war auch stets bei dir, wenn ich es nicht war. **_

_Oft sind wir danach noch in ein Café gegangen, nur um uns zu unterhalten. Wir trafen uns auch immer schon einige Minuten—was auf mindestens eine halbe Stunde herauslief, je nachdem wann sie oder ich aus unseren Arbeiten entlassen wurden— bevor die Stunden begannen. Jedes Mal wenn ich sie zum Lachen brachte, schien mein Herz größer zu werden. Davon, dass die Stunden irgendwann ihr Ende erreichten, ließen wir uns nicht wirklich abschrecken. Trotzdem trafen wir uns noch zu der Zeit, davor und danach._

„_Weißt du, wie wär´s wenn wir das offiziell machen?" ich wusste nicht warum, aber etwas besseres war mir nicht eingefallen. Wir saßen an dem Tag, im Juli, wieder in einem unserer Restaurants, in denen wir schon lange als Stammgäste galten._

„_Wenn du mich so lang erträgst…" hatte sie spaßhaft sinniert._

_**Doch jetzt möchtest du nicht mehr bei mir sein. **_

Das alles hatte sich im Süden von London abgespielt. Aber jetzt? Irgendwo in einer Industriestadt in irgendeinem weiteren Café saß ich. Allein. Ich beobachtete einfach nur die Menschen, die vorbeigingen. Jetzt gerade im Moment ging ein Mann vorbei, klein, hellhaarig, der so aussah als ob er etwas suchte. Immer wieder blieb er stehen und schaute sich um. Zehn Meter gehen, Stehen bleiben. Gehen. Stehen bleiben. Der Mann wurde von einer älteren Frau auf einem klapprigen Rad überholt. „Ah." Schrie jemand im Cafe kurz auf. An der hellen Stimmgebung erkannte ich, dass es eine Frau war. Erstaunt über den Aufschrei drehte ich mich herum. Am Tisch hinter mir saß ein junges Pärchen und sie hatte sich allen Anschein nach mit ihrem Kaffee bekleckert. Mh, ihr Partner lief hochrot an, also war wohl er der Übeltäter gewesen. Jedenfalls zierte die Lila Bluse der Frau nun ein ungleichförmiger dunkelbrauner Fleck. Um nicht zu lachen wandte ich mich wieder den Menschen draußen zu. Der Mann von vorhin hatte anscheinend gefunden was er suchte. Direkt vor der Scheibe stoppte eine weitere Frau, und begann zu telefonieren. Sie gestikulierte stark blieb aber trotzdem wie angewurzelt auf der Stelle stehen. Ein leichter Wind, noch nicht mit Schneeflocken durchzogen, hob sich und ließ alle die in meinem Blickfeld waren erzittern. Doch auch das half nicht. Immer wieder drifteten meine Gedanken zu den Tagen zurück als wir noch beieinander saßen.

_**Er ist noch bei dir, doch ich bin allein. Wenn er bei dir ist, find ich keinen Schlaf, weil er all das tut, was ich nicht darf.**_

Sie hatte alles verändert, zum Guten, zum Besten und zum Schlimmsten. Alles was ich wünschte war Besserung. Ich wusste nicht wie es ihr ging, herauszufinden wo sie wohnte und arbeitete war ein Segen gewesen. Doch dann hatte sie wieder den Wohnort gewechselt. Hierher. Bradfield. Ich seufzte.

_**Kein Wunder, ich kenne niemanden der so zärtlich und sorgsam und treu wär wie er. Auch wenn ich dich sehe, und schmerzlich vermiss´, wünsch ich dir von Herzen, dass du glücklich bist.**_

Vielleicht hatte sie diesen jemanden gefunden, mit dem sie nun zusammen sein konnte. Jemanden, der ihr die nötige Wärme geben könnte. Jemanden der ihr all das gab, was sie mir nicht mehr erlaubte ihr zu geben. Vielleicht war es sogar der Mann mit dem sie im Kino war.

_**Wie es auch ist, er wird, das weiß ich, noch lang bei dir bleiben. **_

Selbst wenn ich Angst hatte, vor dem was ich getan und nicht getan hatte, es musste doch weitergehen. Sechs Jahre konnten sich doch nicht einfach so in Luft aufgelöst haben.

_**Er, **_

Wie ging es ihr jetzt? Genau in diesem Moment?

_**der Gedanke an dich.**_

_**-XYZ-**_

**Es ist ausnahmsweise nicht ABBA. Alles was kursiv ****und**** dick geschrieben ist, kommt auch nicht von mir : ) (Nur kursiv sind Erinnerungen)**

**Ein Kabarettist, Bodo Wartke, hat dies [Lied] geschrieben. Nach Ewigkeiten hatte ich mir die CD mal wieder angehört. Bei dem Lied, machte es **_**klick. **_

**Also danke an eine Freundin, die mir die CD mal ausgeliehen hatte:**

**Auch wenn du das wahrscheinlich nie (zumindest nicht freiwillig) lesen wirst, Danke Caro!**

**Und, natürlich:**

**FROHE OSTERN :-)**


	25. Chapter 25

3 Tage Später:

(Vanessa)

Das war eine verdammte Frechheit. Man hatte mich in ein Krankenzimmer abgeschoben.

Ein K-r-a-n-k-e-n-z-i-m-m-e-r. Dabei war ich überhaupt nicht krank. Ich wartete nur auf meinen Klienten.

Schlimm genug schon, dass ich in einem Krankenhaus warten sollte. Von außen wirkten sie meist kalt, was sich dann beim stechenden Geruch der Reinigungsmittel innen bestätigte.

Nie hätte ich gedacht so etwas für einen einzigen Fall über mich ergehen zu lassen. Aber es war ein begehrter Fall, also musste ich wohl oder übel hier warten.

Meine Kanzlei war erfolgreich. Und das sollte sie auch bleiben. Auch wenn es hieß hier zu warten.

War es denn meine Schuld, dass sich dieser Typ unbedingt irgendwelche Knochen brechen musste?

Immerhin wollte er meine Hilfe und nicht andersherum.

Entnervt seufzte ich. Man hatte mich auch noch angewiesen ruhig zu sein. Keinen übermäßigen Lärm zu machen. Und so weiter und so fort.

Nur weil hier noch ein Kind auf der Station lag! Bitte.

Um wen ging es? Um das Kind oder den Klienten?

Gute Miene zum bösen Spiel. Ich klappte meinen Laptop auf. Vielleicht könnte ich noch ein wenig arbeiten.

Ungefähr Zehn Minuten klappte das auch. Wunderbare Ruhe. Stille. Nur das Summen des Rechners und das Klicken der Tasten die ich drückte.

Dann begann das Kind mit dem man mich in einen Raum gesteckt hatte aufzuwachen. Sie drehte sich unruhig umher.

Ich seufzte gereizt.

„Mummy? Daddy?" frage sie mit rauer Stimme.

„Nein." Versetzte ich um wieder Ruhe zu haben.

„Wer sind Sie?" wollte sie wissen.

„Weder deine Eltern noch ein Arzt." Und jetzt ruhe.

„Aber auch keine Ärztin."

Was war das für ein Kind? Konnte sie nicht den Mund halten wie alle anderen? Oder einfach nicht so…nicht so aufmerksam sein? Etwas mehr wie ein Kind?

Immerhin hatte sie noch nicht angefangen nach ihren Eltern zu schreien.

„Wo sind sie dann?" fragte sie ungestört weiter.

„Wer?" entgegnete ich ihrer Frage im scharfen Tonfall.

„Meine Eltern." Sie schien ihre Stimme wieder zu finden.

„Wenn du das hektische Blondchen von vorhin meinst ist sie im Moment nicht hier." Ich erinnerte mich an eine relativ aufgelöste Frau, die fast eine halbe Stunde am Telefon hang bevor sie sich überreden ließ zu gehen. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie mich vor Aufregung übersehen. Wahrscheinlich auch gut so, sonst hätte sie noch darauf bestanden, dass ich auf die kleine aufpassen sollte.

„Wo ist Daddy?" und noch einmal: Was war das für ein Kind? Warum ließ sie sich nicht einschüchtern. Meine Methodik funktionierte bei Erwachsenen, bei allen…

In diesem Moment flog die Tür krachend auf. Ich schrak in meinem Stuhl zusammen. Darum hasste ich Krankenhäuser.

„Cathy! Süße! Du bist wach!" Und deswegen hasste ich Mütter, die sich zu sorgsam gaben.

„Mummy." Rief die Kleine zurück.

Sie umarmten sich fest, oder so gut es ging. Hoffentlich nicht für allzulang.

Beinahe hätte ich beide zur Ordnung verrufen. Stattdessen ließ ich mich zu einem sarkastischen „da ist deine Mummy" herab.

Die blonde Frau wirbelte herum und fixierte mich. Tja, wenn Blicke töten könnten… wär sie vor mir umgefallen. Und danach die Kleine.

„Bitte, beruhigen Sie sich. Ich arbeite." Stellte ich klar.

„Wer sind Sie überhaupt?" sie zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen, und ihre Lippen formten sich zu einem dünnen Strich.

„Rechtsanwältin."

„Ihr Name." Forderte sie.

„Was geht Sie das an?" schnappte ich zurück.

„Es ist nun mal in meinem Interesse zu wissen wer mit meiner Tochter in einem Raum ist."

„Wo ist Daddy?" fragte die Kleine dazwischen.

„Sh, Daddy kommt gleich. Ich konnte mich eher wegschleichen. Ich glaube irgendein Student hat ihn malwieder aufgehalten." In ihrer Stimme war deutlich wie sehr sie diese „Studenten-Idee" missachtete.

„Warum machen Sie sich überhaupt die Mühe und halten eine Beziehung? Eine Familie. Es ist nur hinderlich." Warf ich ein.

„Weil ich sehr lange darauf gewartet habe, Mrs. Und was ist an einer Beziehung hinderlich?"

Zuerst schaute ich abwertend auf die Kleine, sie sah ihrer Mutter sehr ähnlich, und dann auf ihre Mom.

„Alles. Kinder." Sagte ich abwertend.

„Was haben Sie ihrem Sohn angetan?" fragte sie kopfschüttelnd.

„Sie kennen ihn?" ich konnte diese Frage nicht zurückhalten, bereute es aber schon als ich diesen Satz ausgesprochen hatte.

„Dazu müsste ich wissen wer Sie sind."

„Vanessa Hill." Ich lächelte etwas verächtlich in ihre Richtung. Sie dagegen schien ernstlich besorgt zu sein. Und nun wütend zu werden. Sie musterte mich noch einmal-genauer.

„Was haben Sie ihrem Sohn angetan?" wiederholte sie, diesmal deutlich an mich gerichtet und anschuldigend.

„Was interessiert Sie mein Leben?" Was wollte diese Frau?

Sie schaute kurz an mir vorbei in den Flur.

„Zufälligerweise_ kenne_ ich Ihren Sohn."

„Sie Ärmste." Setzte ich zu.

„Hören Sie auf, so abfällig über ihn zu reden!"

„Was wissen Sie schon von ihm?" Er ist ein Schauspieler, ein verkorkstes Hirn. Ein kleiner Spinner, wie seine kleinen Freunde.

„Mehr als Sie."

Die Kleine lauschte gespannt und beobachtete mich verwundert. Sie war fasziniert von dem Verlauf des Gespräches.

„Bis eben wussten Sie nicht einmal dass ich existiere."

„Ich hätte auch nicht von Ihnen erzählt." Gab sie im gleichen Tonfall zurück.

„Bilden Sie sich nicht zu viel ein." Warnte ich sie.

„Wir können ihn gleich selber Fragen." Sie lächelte süffisant und stand auf.

Bevor ich nachforschen konnte was sie mit diesem äußerst beunruhigenden Satz zum Ausdruck bringen wollte flog die Tür erneut auf.

„Carol. Es tut mir leid, Gordon hat mich aufgehalten." Er ließ eine blaue Plastiktüte auf einen Stuhl fallen, die Jack auch und umarmte, wie ich jetzt wusste, Carol kurz.

Ich hielt die Luft an. Verdammter Fall…Mistverdammter Fall.

„War es nicht Glen?" sie lachte. Ich hörte, dass Stoff raschelte.

„Egal. Cathy, hey…"

„Daddy."

Nein. Nein. Nein. Ich wandte meinen Blick ab, fokussierte mich dann aber auf diese Carol. Sie beachtete mich nicht mehr und lächelte sanft der Szene vor sich zu.

Einige Minuten vergingen bis sie sich dann räusperte.

„Ehm, Tony, du hast Besuch." Ich warf ihr einen strafenden Blick zu._ Besuch_. Als ob ich freiwillig gekommen wäre. Warum war er überhaupt hier? Was machte er hier? Hier?

„Dann kann ich mir das peinliche Vorstellungsgespräch ersparen." Vermerkte er kühl. Gleichzeitig, fast automatisch, trat er einen Schritt zurück, umfasste mit einer Hand die der Kleinen (ein schrecklicher Gedanke „Tochter") und legte einen Arm verteidigend um seine Carol.

„Keine Sorge, ich bin nicht wegen dir hier."

Das war das Letzte was ich tun würde.


End file.
